VELVET, What Edward and Bella Want You to Know, by Roshandra
by Roshandra
Summary: This is a Dimensional story that takes Edward and Bella into the reality of becoming Real. Both the book of Twilight and the Films portray the characters coming to a 'happy love' ending, but the actors that played them are part of this story. Dimensions are like SLIDING Doors to see Edward and Bella are now changing their purpose into sharing something about ths LOVE they are REAL
1. Chapter 1

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By R. '

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by R. '

booksbyroshandra

It is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love. This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

Prelude

Rain in the City ~ NIGHT

The 'city' is nowhere. It is a fictional place better known as a dimensional reality that does exist but not here. So it is a city which is nowhere. No name, no locations on the 'grid' and no where you can find. Only through this story does it open to you.

Edward and Bella are together now in this space of the Divine Twin Love that allowed them both to step into this 'other world' of a new story. This is the part that takes the reader with them into this realm of discovering how this new life with this 'kind of love' transports a mortal into immortal or what is called 'Divine Love'.

Edward waited all his life in endless turns with endless times of high school. We cannot progress from one level to the next even if we are an ancient soul and in a state of 'unrest'. We must follow the plan of our 'lives' to unfold, experience, love, wait, then meet it and hold it gently. Edward met his true love in that level of waiting endlessly in that teen world to bring him into an awakening within himself. Even ancient souls must grow, go through Romeo Juliet love, then pain, their quandaries, then resolve, he met his true love, his soul mate of eternity.

Bella entered that period of her life with the rain. Dreariness became her new kind of sunshine or lacking therein. It was acceptable the terms to her for in that period she met her prince, her knight, her love charming. It was always only "Edward", never anyone else. He was someone of another time, of a past, of prose and poetry, of doors being opened for her Cinderella coach ride, he was her True love. It was always only him.

But when love of this kind finally meets, falls in love, they must grow through that first love time of high school; this love must grow them both. He waited for her. She came and they then met. Now it was heavenly, bliss and so on, they could settle into this love, endlessly so. Together finally and hopefully to the last, this was a dream come true for both of them.

But for one thing, the rain, the world it shrouded them in now was the doorway of the mist to this city of nowhere. That raining night in the city they both found their way to this building with the rain and the blue black night sky drizzling down around them. They were together making love that night while he waited till sunrise to share his vision he had that was coming to him more than twice now.

This city of nowhere in the rain was a new part of their story.

Please turn on the music of VELVET and enter this world of sound, words, love, and flow with where this will take you the reader. What Bella and Edward want is this VELVET… moment to tell 'you something'. The reason their 'love' came to be.

They have something to 'tell' you. They want you to know about why they met, fell in love, and now begin this telling you this 'secret'. This kind of 'love they embody and have' is a 'gift' for you as well. They have to tell you something if you merely just read on.

MUSIC TRACK: Velvet mp3 SOUND STUDIO London- France

Chapter 1

NIGHTFALL ~ Rain in the City ~ the Wall of Windows

Overcast high evening sky with the night rain trellising down the blue black windows. I was standing there looking out at the city view thinking of her. Our life had finally come together in this love. I had so much to explore with her. She was my twin forever love of a lifetime that was meant to be for an eternity. I checked my cell, my mood was altering with this weather front yet, there was no dreariness in me anymore. I wanted to spend this lifetime with her and endless nights. My mind drifted to making love with her. The high rise business building was very seductive late at night as this rain added to the feeling of intimacy in darkness. My life was in darkness or the forests where I preferred but now with this love that mirrored me perfectly. I was not alone in this state between life and death. A vampire's mystique is one of mystery, power, sexual attraction that draws people into your arms. I always preferred hiding in the shadows while my family usually placed our new life chapters in the trees. The forest gave us a natural privacy from populations or people that might get in too close to our kind of living. With her, now I finally could move more in the world with this relationship of endlessly being in love. .

The city was hushed with a night cloak of the evening rain falling, drizzling in ribbons down the high rise glass wall of windows. I stared out taking in the landscape of the darkness of this weather front with this blanket of quiet. My mood would drop back into my own shadow at times, when she was not here. I smiled to myself thinking on how much my life changed from this endless night to now a state of bliss with my love. The things I thought about doing with her and to her. Now we were the same. The same body temperature, the same sensitivities to touch, smell, hearing, and ability to move fast together. I longed for my soul mate; my other part of myself; my eternal beloved. She was what 'woke me up' from the slumber of monotony of life in this 'Bardo state'. I was feeling all I could not with someone to share that with, together. We matched in so many ways. I marveled at that.

I looked down at my cell in my hand. Music was playing on my I phone, the name of the song came on the screen, "VELVET". That is how she made me feel. She was like 'velvet' to my touch, with heightened awareness we both enjoyed this intimacy we shared. When I saw her my mind would wander all over the possible ways to surprise her in new ways of making love. I smiled, listened to the music and it and the rain put me into the mood for just that, making love. I allowed the music to 'take me' as I looked out over the city with the rain drizzling down the blue black night of the office suite glass. Maybe we should make love here. My mind was wandering all over her body now with making love slowly on each shift of lovers meeting in this sacredness of union. I looked back over the vista stretching before me; I was missing her, wanting her, feeling my other part was out of reach. I closed my eyes sinking deeply into the music; I wanted to fly away on a magic carpet ride. The night in the city with rain was sensuous, she was sensuous, and the music carried me.

I took in a slow, languishing deep breath, sinking into the belly of my body, feeling my own arousal, thinking of her.

The music took me.

In silence her hands slipped into my waist of my trousers. I knew she was there. I smiled. I kept my eyes closes, she was so cat like now, and I could not hear her approach. She was like a black panther with her carefully sneaking up behind me now. I kept my eyes closed. Her arms tightened around my waist then I felt her breath on the back of my neck. I smiled. Her hands then began to run down my body over my trousers. The music took me deeper. Her hands ran back up my pants legs then to my belt, she loosened it slowly. I felt every detail of my belt buckle slowly being touched by her hands, slowly opening it. I was aroused just thinking about her and now with her suddenly being behind me, touching me, teasing me. She brought on new ideas of what I wanted to do with her. I smiled. I stood there motionless facing the city night, the rain on the glass, and the nightfall with blue black evening as my body began to ache with responding to my love's slow touch agonizing me into pain.

A quiet groan came from me. She spoke then, "Did you miss me?"

I nodded not turning around yet; the music and her hands moving into my trousers with the open belt buckle had my full body attention feeling anticipated excitement now. I wanted to turn around and make love to her swiftly, but pacing my passion was what I was used to. I waited, I never wanted to overcome her with my strength, I wanted our love intimacy to always be special, caring, safe for her, pleasurable, sweet, but deeply satisfying.

I wanted to turn around, speak to her about the dream I had on the spirit that came to me. I could not focus on anything but the pleasure she was arousing in me. The music had me also, the rain, the city night and not losing control yet till we made love and only have all night long. I had to pace myself.

Her hand slid down fully into my pants now and I groaned. "You are not wearing any underwear Edward." I smiled. I could not speak, she had my full attention and I was aching for more of where her hands were moving.

"Are you in pain Edward? Are you suffering my love?"

I smiled.

"The cat got your tongue?"

I smiled. Her hand was moving sweetly over my manhood and the music was going deeper. I felt one of her hands move away and then one of my ear buds was being removed from my ear. She walked around to face me leaving her hand shift upon my pulsing body part. She stood in front of me, heat coming off her body now listening to the music that held me while her other hand kept me breathing heavily.

"So, Velvet, you are in another world with this music, aren't you Edward?"

I smiled and felt her lips reach up to me gently to touch my lips lightly.

Our kiss was sweet while she continued to pleasure me below the belt line. I did not want to open my eyes; the music began to loop again. I felt the anticipation of our fully making love. My mind began to think about picking her up to ravish her slowly on the desk. It was not even my office, what would my friend say finding out we had a romantic evening here. I smiled to myself. She was in an assertive mood and I was her play toy. I rather enjoyed it. Men normally are the aggressor, this filled my mind with fantasizes of all kinds. She was making all the moves, so I stayed motionless but for my occasional groans. I wondered what she was going to do as to what her plan was. She was going to have her way with me; I fully was enjoying this too. I wanted more, more teasing, more night rain, and quiet while I felt every sensation we would normally ignore in our bodies. I wanted to make love to her till sunrise the next morning. We now could go all night long wrapped in this dance of Tantra. She was going to torment me, as I felt her body moving, pressing, and dancing with the music we both were listening to.

Finally I found my words. Our lips had just parted softly. "You are torturing me. I did not even hear you sneak in on me. Do you like the music?"

"Hmmm, yes, can't you feel it through my body as I sway up against you? Edward will it always be like this with us, my body wants you so much?"

"Always and much more, exploring desire is one of the pleasures of this kind of life."

Then she moved her hand back so both were caressing me so sweetly, my own breath rose up in my chest while I wanted to press her down here on the floor. Instead my reflexes took over and I moved her swiftly up against the glass wall of windows. Her body did not fight me while I pushed my body flatly against hers. I wanted her fully now. We both were listening to this music. One ear bud was in her ear and the other remained in my ear, I wondered who would hold the I phone once my trousers were dropped from my body. Velvet played on. I reached into my pants pocket to grab my phone. I felt her on her toes suddenly, my cat wanted to spring up around my waist. With one hand free I finished releasing my trousers fully, dropping them to my ankles and with that she sprang up around my body. She was right where she belonged, around my waist as her legs wrapped behind me. I smiled. I loved when she did this tantric placement of the lotus in the flower. I so wanted her fully now. I had to pace myself. My one hand slid under her bottom, my other braced her in the small of her petite back while I held the ' I' phone. She was meant to fit me with how her body moved to come into union with mine. I smiled. I walked us to the desk, the only piece of furniture in the room. Behind us out the wall of windows was the city landscape being washed? The rain drizzled into ribbons that changed now into heavy rivers flowing down this wall. The desk it was. I scanned quickly while her legs tightened and I wanted entrance into her, the desk was clear of any obstacles or sharp things. I gently set her down there, while I caught my breath to calm my own excitement down. The music played on as her breathing matched my own now. I looked over her in the recesses of the office seeing her legs slightly open. The 'v' a woman carries arouses her partner more than a female would ever know. It is like going into something ancient, dark, moist, the womb of the cave of this pleasure of woman with man. The intimacy of this with how I felt revealed to myself somewhere to explore that I only dreamed of. The actual experience of this kind of union had no words. What came to mind was Rose of Sharon but when I was with my Bella it dimmed to what I felt with her. Poets, Rumi, Keats, Shakespeare, so many would write about love and that first time the heart breaks open to another, but now that we are together what changes is this awareness of a deepening forever. I wanted to make love for hours till I exhausted us both. No one prepared me for this. I was sinking into this bliss of love with tenderness, rapture of pleasure, arousal, dreamy state of endless hours loving her, my body responding to her movements and anticipation of it all. I had to step back but I had one half of the ear phone cords connecting me to this music ambience of the flow to both our minds. My ears would not allow this to be broken. I stood there looking at her beauty. Her legs beckoned me to come near as one foot now was sliding up to my naked lower half of my body teasing my manhood further with her toes. I wondered how she felt. I looked moving in closer.

"Bella, maybe we should head home? This could become an all nighter."

"Well, Edward, why is that concerning you?"

"You are not making this easy Bella."

Her foot moved out of the way and she beckoned me with sitting on the edge of the large black ebony desk. Then her legs opened, parting I realized she was not wearing panties. This brought me right to her instantly. She planned this. Gosh I loved her surprises.

I entered her with the music sliding into the quiet part of soft sounds. I then moved fully into her with her sounds matching my breathing. I wanted to take our time all night with the rain shrouding the view of the city. My full attention was on her now, we shared the music ear phones and our love making took on a whole new meaning. She sat back while I stood and our bodies moved into union. I wondered if our body heat would steam up the windows here. I smiled to myself and proceeded with care, deep passion for this woman I loved, and with pleasure of hearing her sounds. This music I could hear in my ear that held one ear bud in it. I loved her soft moans, her breathing, her languishing in our love making all night long. The music of velvet took us.

Being as I was, being as we both were, getting tired did not happen. I realized the sunrise was coming into form now. I looked over my shoulder seeing the early morning rays beginning to spread. I looked again to see the foggy windows with writing upon them. We had moved about the office all night long, holding her standing at times, pressing her up against the glass wall at times, back to the ebony black desk, and then moving her to recline on the desk. It was a full night of dreaming with her as our positions flowed from one into another. The writing on the windows I began to figure out. She wrote 'I love you', repeatedly in various locations where I held her around my waist when I reclined against the wall of glass to cool my heated body. I smiled.

"You did this?" She nodded. "All the cute love notes, you did?"

"Yes, and we better clear that off the windows or someone will know we were here."

We grabbed some tissues from the bathroom with playful team work we cleaned the glass windows of all the love marks.

"Well, are we done now?"

"Never, this is just a brief intermission for us."

She jumped on my back for a piggyback ride.

"Bella, I wanted to talk with you about a Vision I had a few nights ago. It came to me again. Would you like to head home or out to a forest to talk?"

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by R. '


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn - Day Break

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simon.**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon. '

**Chapter 2**

**DAWN ~ Day Break**

Leaving the Nowhere City

More Rain was coming.

We left together holding hands as my mind began to question how I got here. This place was quiet of any sounds. We waited for the elevator to come to our floor, when it did we walked in as the doors opened for us to enter. I looked at the floor buttons as Bella reached her free hand up to swipe by the light panel.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"When I came in last night, I seemed to instinctively understand how it functioned that way."

Something 'came over' me again wanting her. She was standing in the elevator across from the light panel as it activated our movement to descend. I wanted her again. I was standing up against the wall on the other side of the cube as we began to go down move to the lobby floor. I felt I just wanted to make love again to her. I looked at her and moved swiftly with my hand going up to her shoulder to pin her against the wall as I faced her. Her breathing met mine instantly and I lifted her up around my waist. Her legs circled my body easily as my other hand moved to her neck as I pressed her body up against the back of the elevator wall. I held her as I wanted to make love again. We had made love 'all night' now this. I felt like I could not get enough of her. This was even more intense as something about our being here alone in this sky rise building with the rain last night was driving our passions to new heights. I felt her desires just as we came to the lobby floor as the doors were about to open. I promptly put her down in case people were coming in for morning business. I stood there back against the wall waiting to see what we would see when the doors opened.

I began to think how I got here, remembering I drove, but where this was remained a mystery. Since this vision came to me I was having these dimensional shifts putting me out of my normal terrain.

The elevator doors opened, holding hands we walked out together. The lobby was beautiful, so it was all in modern design, not a soul around though. I walked out the main lobby with Bella in hand to remember where I left my BMW. A huge fountain out front of this building was spraying water high, garden around it was manicured, and everything looked rather perfect. I began to wonder if we were in a dream of some kind. I saw my car nearby in a parking spot that had a sign, 'visitor guest'. I walked over hitting my door lock key open, opened the door for Bella, placed her in the car and looked around. Not a soul here. This was strange but with last night love making still floating through my mind, I seemed appeasable to where ever we were.

I got into the driver's seat turning to Bella.

"Where are we? Do you know how you were able to find me last night here?"

"Well, Edward, something drew me here. I seemed to feel I would know exactly where to find you also. I just came here. I don't remember how I came here but once I got to the elevator I seemed to know what to do to come to you."

"I am not sure about this but here is what I would like to do. Let's head home so I can share something that has been coming to me about us."

"Us?"

"Yes, now let's see if I can figure out how to get out of here and home."

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by R. '


	3. Chapter 3 Day Drive

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra**

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simone.

**Chapter 3**

**DAY DRIVE**

**HOME to the Forest**

Somehow I managed to follow a road that seemed to take me through a part of that city. Not a soul there or cars. It was pristine looking, things shinned, and night had been filled with rain and a blue black color. The daytime was filled with a crispness of sun reflecting off shinny objects. All the metal in the buildings of the designs of sky scrapers gave it a very futuristic look. It rather sparkled as I looked over it on the drive home. This was like 'no city' I had ever seen. It might be a 'dimensional city' someplace out of time. I decided to trust my instincts to head to the forest. Where that was began to present more questions in my mind. I just drove on.

As I drove this empty highway took us out of the city. I looked back in my rear view mirror trying not to think too much on it. Bella reached for my 'I' phone to listen to the music we enjoyed all night. When she put the ear buds in her ears I know noticed her frequencies changes. She began looking like a shimmering being of light. I smiled. I loved that music of Velvet also. I was seeing her body as a light matrix suddenly. Her form would glisten as it pulsating to the music. I began to consider that maybe there were energy codes in it doing this.

"Well, Bella, I feel like we are in some kind of dimensional state or altered dream time. What do you think is going on?"

She was into the music looking out the window as I continued to drive trusting this would somehow get us to where I wanted to go. It was almost like a Wizard of Oz moment trying to find our way home. I did not need to panic and smiled looking at her body moving to the music she was dialed into listening now. I just smiled and no need to bother her. I drove on.

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by R. '


	4. Chapter 4 Day Dream

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon

**Chapter 4**

**DAY DREAM**

**Into Reality**

The landscape changed while Bella continued to enjoy the music. I could see our entering back into the area of the forest which held our home safely in our world of love. I noticed the colors around leaving one dimension shifting with a shimmering of vibration quiver as I drove now more into the forest terrain. I did not notice a 'doorway' of light change but something told me we had overlapping worlds of reality. I felt more aligned now were I knew we returned to what was familiar as I began to see a change in Bella's aura as I looked over at her still listening to the music playing in her ears.

"Bella, are you all right? We are almost home now." She kept listening but nodded her head. "Why don't you take the music ear buds out now, so we can talk?"

"I have a buzz on Edward, don't you know this is so amazing. Last night, all night, now this way that I feel is making me want to just float with this. Something is rather remarkable? Maybe what they call 'blissing out' as this is like a high experience."

I looked over at her smiling thinking something was going on with both of us. Then my BMW rolled into the carport area of our forest cottage. Something felt different here too. It almost like we brought this 'fairy dust' with us from last night. Something was off but what? I began to wonder what we would find once we got into our house. It was all quiet, no deer grazing or birds making sounds. I looked around hoping we were not in a time loss. I walked around the car to open her door. She was engrossed in the music still. I slowly reached up to take out one of the ear buds, kissed her on her neck, as she then looked up at me with wide eye wonder.

"Oh, we are home I can see. Sorry, this music was taking me. I love this track." She got out of the car and together holding hands we walked slowly into our beautiful cottage. It was very fairy tale like for sure, but it was made out of river stones from this area along with all natural timbers and a sloping shale roof. It was very peaceful here along with giving us our seclusion. It was our happy forever in eternity home together.

We walked up to the front door together as I held the door open for her to enter first. I kept looking around at the forest to see what had changed.

"Edward, do you feel it? Our home is changed. What do you make of this?"

"I don't know, something has us in another state or dimension. Let's talk about this."

There was no point looking around our house, we both felt a change at the same time something to get our bearings on now. I wondered if this related to the dream or vision I had about our purpose.

"Bella, sit, we need to talk."  
"I am agreeable on that. Maybe this is serious Edward."

"Well I think it may be a sign for us for a change. There is more, I want to talk to you about this vision I had on something that came to me from the 'shadows of spirit'."

She looked at me in question but waiting to hear what I was going to share.

"This vision like dream came to me two times Bella. A beautiful shinning lighted male. I think he was a higher being of importance to tell me about myself, about you, this love we have. He told me without speaking directly to me, but sort of transferred his thoughts to me. I received pictures of information. He asked me if I was happy. He was quiet with strength of character and demeanor. He also seemed like a wise mature man of long years of life. He did not look old, but he gave me this impression of great wisdom. He may be like a spirit guide. Mentor for sure as when this vision came to me the second time it was more about the reason of the contact. He imparted to me that since we were Divine Twin Soul Mates, matching love units that took time to connect to each other that now we had to think about our purpose. We could not stay in these endless states of holding ourselves in this world we created. I listened as the vision showed me that we were in an endless state of Divine love. I never expected to find you Bella, not this kind of love you know. We are so in love; we make good things happen for others because of it. Other people want this bubble we have, this kind of love, and I was shown that that is our purpose now. To help others also experience finding this kind of love with the dream moving from a book or a film into a reality that creates more of this on Earth. You know how I am as you are too now in this state living in the Bardo time right next to the 3 Dimension realities. We are not like others. He showed me when people are in extreme states of True Love; they feel in an 'altered' state, this bubble of intoxicating euphoric love. "

"So, Edward what are you saying. Now that we have this 'love' and a blissful state, we now need to aid the 'living' to have the same?"

"Bella, we live a lifestyle on the edge of the forest so we fit in. We are special, we don't age, and we don't die unless something happens that kills us. We heal ourselves, we are very strong, powerful, and we are between worlds of the living in that three 'D' reality and death. Bardo state is what the Buddhist terms it, the state between states. Now though, we seem to have gone into a new dimension with some reason about telling others about this love. Do you follow me?"

She turned and faced me on the couch. She looked seriously right at me. I was not sure what was next.

"So, we have something to tell people about this love?"

I nodded. "Look, you can tell since we are back this is not feeling the same. Also look around, not a sound. The forest is filled with animal sounds and life. Where is our family? I think we just walked into a time lock or a dimensional reality that has us in 'nowhere'."

"Geez, all from this vision or making love all night we now are by ourselves?"

"Well, last night was beautiful. I thought you enjoyed that?"

She smiled nodding then she went right to what was on her mind. "So, if we are together forever, as I hoped we would, I felt I was born for this Edward and to be with you as it was meant to be. Like a long lifetime of nothing remarkable about my life until this love. I too was waiting all my life to have something happen."

"Bella, you know how I feel and my heart had this same feeling. Now though I think we are meant to share this somehow through a message of what happened to this 'love' after the happy forever after."

"Well, ok, how do we do that?"

"I don't know but I think if we hang out with this, it will show us a doorway or step or something. I think that is why last night opened the Nightfall rain for us to begin this."

"The music is key then?"

"Somehow yes, but there is more, I think it was meant to happen, ripe for something."

"So this is like a transition, something we are to do, and help others find this kind of love we have."

"Yes, I believe this is what it is all about." I smiled, reached over to he; I wanted to make love again. This was one of the best parts of how we were. Exalted states of bliss, love with love making all night long. She was so divinely my match. When you wait a long time for something like this you savor every morsel you take in. You give more than you receive but you keep on giving this love. It is endless.


	5. Chapter 5 A Knock at the Door

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

**Chapter 5**

**A KNOCK AT THE DOOR**

"Bella, did you hear that? I did not pick up on anyone coming onto our property. Sit tight, let me see who or what this is?"

With caution, I moved to see who was there. I looked through the door hole to see a beautiful blond haired woman patiently standing there. I felt though something was with her. I could not pick up on what that was. I opened the large arched wood timber door to see what this was about.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Edward, it is 'I' who is sent to help you, I am the Emissary."

I looked down at her feet to see a White Lion traveling companion sitting there on his haunches calmly taking me in. He had blue eyes with a huge white main glowing almost. His fur was magnificent as his blue eyes wisely took me in.

"May I come in?"

"Ah, is your traveling companion safe?"

"Yes, of course, he is my Wisdom carrier and of course my protector too. You have no need to fear his presence; he is a White Lion of Timbavati." With that she began to walk into our home. He was huge and most handsome. He had wisdom for sure but also carried a sense of purpose. He came right in heading for Bella. She sat there poised ready to spring if there was something of concern. I allowed him enter. He was eager to sit near her. She saw that and relaxed as he then sat by her feet while taking in her scents. Then he relaxed lying down at her feet. I looked over the scene as our living room transformed into a feeling of pure magic.

"First, allow me to introduce myself and my traveling spirit companion. I am Avignon, like the waters, and he is Regales'. "

Those blue eyes pierced me with one look. His head with full adult male lion mane was like a halo around a massive face. I sat there waiting to hear who our guest was or what her being here meant.

"You both are most special, you know? Many of us have waited a long time for your souls to transmigrate to find each other. You chose a darker path of the vampire kind. She chose one of her own choice but entered into the rain time. The forest here brought you together. All the creatures of the sacred forests of this region conspired to aid you on this. Rather like modern day magic you know. Now you are being shown your reason for the vision dream you had. You are very blessed Edward."

I looked at her wondering why this was all making sense. I remained quiet.

"You both are rare indeed. The 'bubble' of love you created was set in motion by many factors. First the book opened a door. Before the book came the dream to the person that wrote the book. She birthed this into being. Then the story grabbed many by the heart strings. Sailing them into your world when you two met. Endless twists of new first time love, but truth was this love had been written before. It is finding one another that is part of this discovering this kind of love. You did find each other and what is even better is it opened a door into this world for those reading, watching, tuning into, and following this love. Now they all know this ended in a happy place. You both were united in this love and a state of grace. Romeo and Juliet did not die after all, well sort of, but you are on the verge of the forest veil and do exist between worlds. Now I know you understand this."

Bella nodded, I suddenly felt our love story was going to have a bomb explode. I wondered where this was all going. I sat quietly taking it all in.

"You Edward and you Bella have a purpose to keep this love going for those that despair. They need to know this love did not close the book on the happy ending. You are to help those that all took this story literally as it kindled love in a huge group around the planet. When this kindling occurred it than came to those around this Venus heart frequency that is was time for you to do your missions here."

"Missions, what does that mean? To most this is our dream love story or a fantasy. We only exist because the dream that came to the author wrote this down. We are now in our own world of love with endlessly beautiful blissful life. We are fulfilling the love that was opened."

"Yes, Bella, this is true, but don't you think now that this is so set, real for you both, that maybe this is part of a next step for you both?"

Bella sat back. Avignon was beautiful. Her voice I could tell carried a tone of a singer. I wanted to listen more to see where this was going but I felt it was time to ask a few key questions. The White Lion continued to listen as we talked.

"Avignon, where are you from if I may ask? What is your purpose as the Emissary?"

"A dimension known as the 7th, but I come from the 'grid of France'. My companion is one of the royal lions of Timbavati. He is here to aid the stars, the wisdom, and the protection of the changing of love here upon the land. This land of Gaia Sophia as she is called."

She continued. " You both are achieving the Nirvana state, higher levels of consciousness, the union of the Divine principles within each of you, this brings on a reason for your missions."

"I see, so that vision dream I had with this 'mentor' was part of this? Last night we each found ourselves in a place of no way of knowing how we got there, in the rain, we came together. This morning somehow we came back to the forest and our home, but we both had sensed we were not where we had been before. We are in some kind of a 'space between spaces'."

"Yes, Edward, this is correct. I am sent now to aid you move through this along with your purpose."

"What is that purpose if I may ask?" Bella spoke up for both of us.

Avignon turned to her to see her expression. "Well you are not meant to close this story, or be endlessly in the state of off in your own world. You were meant to find each other this lifetime, in the book, in the real life, in the films and then you were to continue something. Did you know you have people all over the world on this 'love story'? It is about the roles you agreed to play. It is more than a movie; it is a way of changing so love opens up for all that believe. It is to become a wave or epidemic of LOVE."

I stood back taking that in. I began to think about the vision that came to me. I had two dreams that this mentor began imparting to me through his thoughts something about this but not really telling me the full overview. I felt the lines blur between this 3 D world and fantasy and these dimensional realities explode in my brain. I was used to living detached, the witness observer in a world of humans, calm emotionally, till my own heart met its own match. I began to feel desires I thought did not matter. I fell in love with Bella deeply, profoundly, instantly, totally, it was my mirror of my own longings I held deeply in my heart.

"Edward, do you feel any of what I am imparting to you?"

"Well, Avignon, what is making sense is that we shifted last night in the rain. Something about the music too along with the dimension we both met in."

"Yes, Edward, music is of the planet Lyra, it is ancient the way music holds chords of frequencies that imparts vibrations. You play piano, you know music, and we know you understand that. The music you listened to last night was very sensuous correct?"

Bella blushed, I suddenly felt like I was back I high school or worse grade school with some kind of class on human sexuality. What was worse is that in our state of being we were able to move into the Tantric state that can be worked with for prolong pleasure and enjoyment. It can also be worked with for higher states of enlightenment. I was just aware of it but last night was taking us into that yoga energy. Bella had also become more 'cat like' in her way of being. I had not even heard her sneak up behind me last night while I stared out at the night raining. It was a delicious moment to have her stalk me in a sense and then move into our love making. Sharing the music ear buds was a sexy sweet surprise of a move. I loved her surprising me. I had to move those thoughts out of my mind. This was like feeling a 'drug' wash over you.

"Edward, I can hear your thoughts. I am very aware how this is making you both feel. I am not doing voyeurism into your privacy, but here is something to consider. When you are 'in love' this energy emits from a couple. When a couple is rare and many people are benefiting from that love. That energy you are flooding the earth with this is touching all feeling it. It is like a forest on fire, ablaze with a spirit of love. Do you see what I am saying?"

I immediately understood what this meant.

"So, how do we do this? What is the mission?"

Bella sat up on the couch, one leg came out from under her tucked position that now reached casually to dangle near the lion's ear. I watched to be sure she was safe. He moved his furry ear closer to her bare foot with his blue eyes piercing through to my own eyes. I felt the three of us connect to a more primal energy but to the stars at the same time. Then a flash of energy as I saw Timbavati land with the ley line looking like a lightening rod hit it.

"You feel that Edward? You are receiving information of light directly to you, to your body energy and to the location of the White lions with their Stars."

"I felt that. Yes, I feel it for sure."

Avignon stood up. "Good, we have begun then. You both need to meditate, listen to the music, Velvet, settle into your changes, see what you start to discover in this." She walked to the door, Regilus got up to follow her, he turned to look at Bella, and she smiled. He imparted something to her. I walked to the door to open it for Avignon.

"When do we talk to you again?"

"Edward, you will know, you will be moving to LA too. I know you both love the forest, but new dimensions are down in that Southern California region as to Hollywood. They spin reality all the time. This is where you both need to be. You will find a beautiful private home with a perfect reflect pool and a tree. The tree is a magical sensual one. A snake of great wisdom of Sophia is there awaiting your presence. Also your mentor will show up in the tree at times to confer his messages to you Edward."

"What of our families here and my family and hers?"

"Do not be concerned, her family knows you both are traveling so this is the excuse for a long time not seeing them. You can call them on the cell though. You're the technology thing keeps you all connected that way."

"Avignon, we have a tree, a snake, and to move to LA?"

"Yes, the grid there is perfect for this kind of stuff. You both will fit in there perfectly. The trees are special you know on the planet. The second charka is connected to this tree energy of the plant kingdom. Sexuality whether it is human mortal kind, or if it is of a dimensional kind, or deity kind is all meant to raise kundalini with awareness. It is a 'gift' of the creator, She gave that to humanity. Very spiritual beings know this and use this wisely. It is divinely sacred this kind of usage with unions of the heart. You both are an example of this loving kind of way. You both are also very sensuous beings with a body that has great love between you both. The trees are ancient sentient beings that will reveal things for you now. Look into the trees now Edward rather than the forest. Your mentor is coming down in frequency to impart his wisdom with guidance to you. He is a 'shinning one'. The trees are portals to allow the shinning ones to enter into other dimensions with their light. Their light is wisdom teachings for you." She turned as I could feel she imparted all she was to do in this visit.

"Ah, the Emissary does what Avignon?

She turned on her heels, well you are right, Edward, I do sing, which I will share later, but for now I am merely to aid you to bridge some things and let my regal friend meet you both. He did impart something to Bella. I am sure you will talk on that. I do believe our visit is done for now; lovely to meet you both."

She turned with the huge white lion walking down our brick front pathway. She was beautiful in form, rather angelic like, diva maybe, but also maybe a fairy Godmother. Suddenly I heard the music of "VELVET" and her thoughts came to me. "That is sweet but 'no Edward' I am not a fairy godmother for you two. We shall talk more lately after you move. You both have something YOU WANT TO TELL PEOPLE about YOUR LOVE."

She was gone. She disappeared with the white lion into nothing. I heard the music though of Velvet in my own head. I turned to talk to my Bella. I wanted to see what the lion imparted to her.

Twilight characters Edward and Bella belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by R. '


	6. Chapter 6 Dream Time Night

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

It is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

**Chapter 6**

**DREAM TIME NIGHT**

"Bella, what do you make of this?"

"Edward, come sit down, the lion did give me a gift."

I wanted to pick her up, throw her over my shoulders, and go make love to her again all night long. I knew it was all changing.

"Edward, the lion was so clear. He passed me the most beautiful vision when my foot touched his 'ear'. I could hear more music, different music than last night's, but I heard what I think is termed music of the 'Sphere's'. I also feel that the White Lions of Timbavati are part of this purpose to help us. I feel we have been given such a gift of our love. I felt from the first time we saw each other's eyes, that I just knew it was only 'you' for me. I knew we were to be together. I always had a feeling something was to happen in my life to move me from this dead space I rather walked in that looked like life but was merely counting time. You though thought you were dead, alone, with a family that loved each other but the only one not matched up. I was alone with being an only girl. Somehow circumstances brought us together. Now this love is a story that has touched millions. I understood that this means we are to spread more of this to many millions more. Do you understand how giving this is Edward?"

I looked at Bella, slid my hands under her to carry her off to bed. I wanted to make love, I wanted to go back into nirvana, I wanted our dream again, endless night making love. She was the best part of me. I wanted to just enjoy all of her being this female I was in love with. How does life have any more meaning than that? Endless hours of loving in bliss in love in rapture, I wanted that.

"I wonder what happens if we close the book on this?" I then saw a lightening crack with hearing thunder, then rain suddenly down pouring out of nowhere in the forest on our cottage. I was holding Bella in my arms while this 'jolt' moved through me.

"Edward, now don't upset the god Thor." She giggled but I did feel that was like a warning of some kind. I smiled and took her to our bed. I placed her there, I reached over to put the 'I' pod into the music holder, turned on the sound speakers flooding our room. "I want to make love."

"Well, you don't need to announce it. Show me Edward what you desire and want of me."

I looked over her outfit; with one hand I reached up to slowly rip it off her. Each button popped off till she was in her bra with her short skirt on. She slid back on our bed and I so wanted to ravage her. The music of VELVET made the bedroom feel like a reverberating sound studio. We were inside the sound like being in a bell ringing. Visions of high Himalayas with monks began to flood in chanting. I reached for her bra snapping the straps with the strength of one finger instantly. My hand slid around to her back to tug the bra free now. She smiled.

"I was waiting for you Edward to change. You put this part of our love on hold. I wanted you to make love to me this way before."

"Bella, I had to wait, waiting makes it even better. We match now."

She pushed me down with a quick shift of her hips to sit and straddle me. I smiled. I loved her cat like moves. "So, do you want to know what the lion showed me?"

"No, not now, that would distract me. Timing is not right Bella, timing is for us tonight."

"Edward, I would like to be on top."

"You are on top. What else did you have in mind Bella?"

"Well, I want you to not let me be so dominant. I like to at times, but I want to be able to push up against you as a man and have you pushed back up against me, my will."

"Oh, now we are into chains and whips? Bella that is not my style, I am a gentleman."

"What is going on in your mind?"

"Variety, new ways to enjoy each other, endlessly so, more primal, the dance, am I scaring you Edward?"

"Bella, no you can't scare me. I love you, all of you, even this new mischievous aspect that is just now surfacing. She was a cat like predator; a dominant female huntress of the forest tracking down her mate to breed with."

"Well, now that you put it that way, come here, I need to pounce on you, all night long."

The music rang through our bedroom like we were in a Tibetan Monastery with frequencies raising our kundalini. Clearly we were in tantric yoga with our love making. I began to sense the floor was moving beneath the bed. The storm never returned but something was in the bedroom. I looked over as the music continued in our love making all night long to see what I thought was serpent forms.

"Bella, I think we have snakes now around our bedroom." She drew my mouth back to her lips with hunger. Kissing me I felt her thoughts brush over me. Our union was pure bliss. 'Edward, snakes are good, they are feminine energy of our sexual nature of the kundalini. Just please me, I so love you."

How can a man do more than feel in his body, his soul, his heart and his mind that he is just to please this woman this female his counter self into her pleasure of this love. Bodies are wonderful gifts of this dimension as is the heart within the body temple. The snakes moved about around the floor, large ones, and small ones all glowing iridescent in color.

"The snakes are pleased."

VELVET rang through the entire night episode of this love making till we slumbered asleep.

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong

to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know"

Owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon.


	7. Chapter 7 Rapture

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

Chapter 7

RAPTURE

Our bodies flowed melding back and forth into each other then moving to allow each loving release to ebb and wane. I loved holding her up against my body firmly. She tried a few more times to turn the tables on me through our night love making, but we danced so that I lead. I enjoyed her play.

Now I did not need to hold back but only did so to please her further. My strategy was working. Some place we drifted off to where ever one goes in sleep took us both away.

The room seemed to fill with a light in the dream while part of me was still with her in our 'rapture' of endlessly making love. I saw a tree, then this light, and then he was there.

"_Edward, I know you can hear me. I need you to listen. I come to your Consciousness when the time is right. You have been imparted information about your purpose with this love. We cannot waste time now Edward, endless hours of this love is bliss, I know, but you are to utilize this time to do something with this love. Leaving the forest is not an option. It is a mandate set down upon your soul and heart to aid the many you agreed to share this love story with. The dream that came to the author has fulfilled her work. Communities grew with people connecting on this story of books. Movies with endless hours of filming brought it to the screen, this too is done. Now this next part will give them the community the 'bubble' of this love to regain the expansion of this original feeling they found. They 'believe' in this fairy tale story that came from a dream. It created a wave, now we must feed them more of this. Your role is to spread more of this love, love of this rare kind so that they too may begin to seek this higher expression of Love meeting itself in Relationship."_

_I could hear him clearly, but my body was frozen, motionless, while his thoughts drifted to me in bubbles of whole sentences. I was watching it all, hearing it, and feeling it and my heart began to absorb the message. I wanted our time alone, yet now I wanted to move into how I could tell them all this was REAL. They too could have this kind of LOVE we had. They too could be endlessly happy, filling the planet with this 'Ideal' kind of love._

'_What happens next? What do I call you?'_

"_Edward, you are very intelligent. My name is not important, merely mentoring you. You might think of me as a future or past part of 'yourself'. Sort of like your guide or your over soul wisdom. I AM an older wiser part of you Edward." He was gone._

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong

to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know"

owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon.


	8. Chapter 8 Rising With the Light

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

It is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings,

and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

_Chapter 8_

Rising with the Light

I lay there knowing this was our last morning here in our honeymoon stone cottage. We needed to leave this shelter of the forest with the life we came into with this love union. I was very clear this morning with the rising sun light. I was not sure how Bella would take this. It seemed we went through a lot to just get where we were. I was clear this endless bliss was changing forms. I was not clear yet how the dimensional change was going to allow us to help those that were now all following this love story into the happy ending.

She stirred and as she did I felt the last snake leave our bedroom.

"Hi, good morning, how did you rest?"

She stretched more feline like reminding me of that primal nature I loved in her.

"Good, but I had visions of snakes around us like a movie of Greek mythology. Rather sensual though, but something I never saw before. It reminded me of ancient temples with snakes, or the goddess times."

"Well, good as I did see snakes on the floor here when we amorously got into our love making. We need to move Bella. This part of our story is fulfilled here and we have a lot more to begin now."

"You mean we move today? "

"Yes, well I had another vision, trees seem to hold messages for me or us, snakes came in, glad that is gone, while it all seemed since we moved in dimensions, now we just are to move along on this."

"Why now? Don't we need more time to figure this out Edward?"

"Bella, you are resisting. I get that loud and clear. Why don't you share with me about the lion's message to you?" I hoped that would distract her long enough to settle down on her resistances on moving. I knew or rather sensed we were to move today now. Something about a matrix beginning to collapse and could not hold us here any longer since we knew our life purpose was changing now. Something about when you 'get a message' on your spiritual purpose, you need to keep taking steps forward, or you box yourself into a corner or worse fall into a pit."

"Well, Edward, it was a picture of beauty, a garden of humanity but they were all mixed with this Eden like way of living. Animals were relaxed round humans even though they hunted for their food. Energy glowed around the plants, even the stones or rocks too. I also saw that everything was living with this life of the planet. She was breathing and speaking to all of life. It was her body of light with humanity that made this so. Every living creature was of this essence of the Universe. Nothing was bad. Somehow though, our love was a key for many to realize their own love or love stories to wish for, believe in or meet to have happen now. It was connected to areas, Hollywood strangely, the areas of Paris and Timbavati, oh yes Glastonbury and Hawaii. I am not sure how this all connects together but the White Lions are a serious part of this. Our 'love, our Love story, is a real important dream for others Edward." She stopped speaking and looked up at me as I felt she covered it all. Synaptic jolts went off in my mind. Bella had all the information downloaded from the white lion. I felt it was my job to piece it together and get a move on us now.

"Bella, somehow with what was 'triggered' two nights ago in the 'No Name' city, the music, the place we went to or met at, the coming back here, all of it, it is like we are on a high ride of our love. Now that we are we are like on a sacred mountain that suddenly now is having a snow avalanche. We must ride this through which to me means this. By going to this other 'dimension' we slipped into with that night, we opened up a change for our purpose. This means that this reality is going to collapse. Remember things are 'held together' with thought, intention and karma. There are many realities with many dimensions, some believe parallel lives too. We have been solving things in our meeting each other. I don't want to complicate or confuse this, but we need to leave here for this now is going to collapse around us. We no longer need to be here in this forest. Can you trust that with me?"

"I get what you mean Edward. What are we to take with us?"

"Nothing, just ourselves I feel. Things we need will be provided or I will manifest it. You don't need anything here. It is our love that matters now that we understand how much bliss we are in our role is to bring this love to those this 'woke' up'. They too can have this kind of love. Not to mention the rest that comes with it."

"Like endless hours of making love?"

I smiled at her. I nodded throwing a pillow in her direction. I was glad the snakes were gone too. Visions of the Greek goddess with a snake on her body came to mind. We had to go as love was waiting outside the door for us to locate this new home. The adventure started.

"Do we drive Edward?"

"As far as I know, I think so. Grab a few things, but nothing much, change of clothing, pictures of our wedding, some books that would do it."

"Edward, I think not, if we take pictures that is the past that holds this back to that. I just think you were right when you said 'take nothing'. This is about our moving into something new, uncharted waters so to speak. I agree when we get to where we are to go, we will get what we need there to support our being there."

I nodded, as this is what I sensed when I answered her query.

I looked around our honeymoon love bedroom, smiled and walked over to my love to hug her. She smiled back. "Well, ok, ready then?"

"It is the two of us ok, almost Adam and Eve like."

"Well maybe it is Adam and Lilith."

"Ok, Bella don't go scaring me. I am a male and that makes me go intellectual. I do best staying in the love story or prose you know. I am romantic, endlessly so. Just don't shake my cage too much."

"Can I rattle it though? I like seeing you ponder the curves I can throw you at times." Her smile crept over the corners of her sweet mouth, as she turned to walk out of the bedroom fully naked. Why does a female do that to a guy when we can only then think about the body walking by us? I wanted to spend the morning now till noon ravaging her slowly. I smiled; it was time to get the show on the road. Never 'Never' land was calling us to Los Angeles, the city of angels, and Hollywood. The last thing I saw leaving our sweet romantic private bedroom was that glorious bottom of hers. I smiled to myself and looked around saying good bye to this room. I felt things were about to come in crashing here. Time for us to go, life was in LA at the moment.

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong

to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know"

Owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon.


	9. Chapter 9 FOREST to LA

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

Chapter 9

FOREST to LA  
Bella was moving around our house completing some inner process. I felt an urge to walk to the front door to see if any newspaper was delivered. Rather like looking for a printed message. I had gotten our luggage out as she was busy packing a few things. I would handle my needs shortly. I opened the door that last morning knowing I would never be here again with bittersweet feelings. I waited to see what would greet me. The sunlight streamed in so beautifully like the feeling of the light that happened when love enters your heart from outside yourself. I was feeling this warmth now. I slowly with caution let in this light, the sidewalk glistened, snails moved by, all life was finishing here of the forest before my very eyes, I saw the brick pathway beginning to crumble on the outside edges of the form it was. Maybe we had less time than I thought.

I turned around to see Bella standing there behind me in our house.

"Edward, it is time we go." She had finished her luggage and mine as well. I nodded walked to the living room where she had placed our music I phone, it was charged up now too. I reached for the luggage as she carried the songs we had to listen to on the road.

"Edward, I was told by the White Lion that new songs would be on the I phone, just listen to them one at a time. They would download when we got the Codes of each one into our consciousness and our bodies.'

"Bella, let's go, be careful on the walk way, it seems this reality is about to crumble, we need to get a move on now."

I felt like we were walking on a suspension bridge over a fast moving treacherous river, two of us, together, getting to the other side of something. I had the luggage while she carried the music. The feminine could be just like that, they were the 'muse' of our lives to inspire us into the sublime. I loaded up the BMW for the time to go clearly was now. I looked behind us and saw the river turning into sunlight in a way yet it was changing into darkness of the void. I wanted to watch this but I was aware this was creation imploding in upon itself. It was time to go.

I closed her car door, locked the trunk with our luggage, got in with key in ignition. I did not waste time thinking on this but watched in my rear view mirror. It was beginning to disintegrate behind us. Matter was going up into thin air; things were being sucked out of the third dimension while somehow I felt it was that this was no longer real. It was like watching nature unravel herself. Bella did not look back. I was glad. Love carried us forward and a mission of purpose.

"Edward, how long is this drive to LA?"

"I have no idea, but I got the sense it will all play out fine. There is a 'house' there for us. I saw it already in my mind's eye. It has a view, swimming pool is curved which seemed like a crescent moon and an infinity pool. The tree there reflects upon the pool water that maybe some kind of portal doorway to other dimensions. I also felt a lot of peace in this home for us."

"Well, are we going to make love to christen it?"

"You know Bella, since this side of you opened up, I notice you seem to go there a lot."

"Oh, Edward, don't be such a prude."

"I am not, I love this part of how this is with us. Bella, I loved to tease you too, you know."

She gave me that 'look' and I smiled.

I drove on; we were on this adventure with a destination in mind. Hollywood was a place of fantasy, dreams, illusions, turbulence, and greed, lost fortune, gained fortune, sexuality, and so on. Well my thoughts were maybe this is better than being sent to Las Vegas. I wanted to stay ahead on the ride of this wave so off we drove. This love is what moved me while having her with me made everything my life now. Relationship to this female I loved was what revolved around my head. I felt just being with her made my heart attain this feeling that nothing else in life ever compared to this. This kind of love is truly rare. If our role now was to gain more love in the world of this kind of love, so be it. I was most fortunate to have what I was seeking. That feeling of 'be at home' with someone you totally loved in all ways. The bubble of love was where we existed together. More bubbles had to be released for others to know this was real for them too. Love of this kind must be spoken of, talked about, and then multiplied.

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong

to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know"

owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon.


	10. Chapter 10 MUSIC Went On

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

Chapter 10

Music went on

"You lost that loving feeling, now it is gone, gone, gone…"

As I turned onto the main highway out of the forest, I realized the landscape was morphing into something else. Music turned on in my car, playing a song from the mid 60's. I did not say a word while Bella sat there quietly. It seemed almost like it was a taunting test. The frequency of the song did not seem tuned to the right hertz. I listened while noting it might be a monkey wrench from out of the blue. Was something playing us now? "YOU LOST THAT LOVING FEELING…" The song played on. I did not load that song on my I Phone, I knew this was a joke, or a test. I just drove on.

"Bella, what do you make of that?"

"Edward, who knows, we are certainly not in Kansas anymore though." We both laughed.

Something about love, the past, the feelings of love, and the music ended. I felt relieved. I felt like we were in and out of the TWILIGHT ZONE, I would prefer Star Trek I thought to myself. Beam us up Scotty, but that was a fleeting thought, as I began to feel stress leave my mind. Hollywood would be filled with cartoon pitfalls, screenplay writers, young star hopefuls, all kinds of money moguls, but the city did hold its name from the word Angels. I felt that part of this location meant good things. The house I saw in vision was beautiful. Different then what we had in this cozy forest privacy away from seeing eyes. This new location held a promise of the journey while she and I could see what the magic of this new reality was going to bring to us. Now I stopped looking in my rear view mirror. The road 'ahead' was all I needed to know. Who knew the time of arrival or what road to turn on or off of now, I was just driving us to our new home.

The music changed. This went silent as I waited a feeling of detachment came over me. Maybe it was a good idea to feel this way. The road seemed curving in up and down repeating patterns. Very snake like I began to think to myself reminding me to keep focused on the drive. Music now shifted to something 'classical'. Calming, complicated, in a background of overlaid symphonic melodies I barely could discern. Bella reached to change the music. I reached at the same moment to grab for her hand to put it onto my lap. I wanted to 'see' what happened with our music, remain holding her hand, and relax on the ride. It was a good idea for it shifted us into conversation.

"Edward, what do you think? Is this between worlds of the veils or what some call fantasy and illusions?"

"Honestly Bella I am not sure. I know we went into a dimensional place when we both somehow got to the city the other night. I told you this mentor like spirit kept showing up for me before we ventured into that all night in the rain love moment between us. He came to me again but it is all very much I would say on a 'need to know basis'. Apparently I don't need to know too much on that except when he shows up to me." I waited for her quick mind to add in some over views or footnotes. I kept listening as I held her hand.

"Well, maybe by finishing up this coming together, sharing that story with those following our love, maybe they want more story?"

"I thought of that Bella."

"Maybe it was a plan all along once we came together and got married?"

"I sense where you are going with that, but I think this is much bigger. A lot of folks idealized what we have found. They want this and are living vicariously through the story so they perpetuate it. I got a clear sense that they need to be shown a whole new level of what this means for them. I think many just want this to go on endlessly. I get why too. But, I do believe that as they begin to have their 'own love story' and create the space to allow that to happen for them, that maybe this will jump a 'wall' and spread like WILD FIRE." I looked over at her as I could barely hear her breathing.

"Well, that is a thought. So you are saying our 'Love' seeds their 'love' into being. Sort of like the never ending classic love stories."

"Something like that but think bigger Bella."

"Well maybe like creating a fun new ride park vacation place?"

"Think bigger Bella. Something like a WAVE that is a new TREND, something like LOVE all over the world and being loved but by your sweetheart."

"Edward, this could be like a MOVEMENT going around the world catching fire for everyone?"

I nodded.

"But, we are a 'story', a book, and it is not real."

"Bella, it is real for us. It gave us life, further it was a dream that came to the author to write down. This is what myths do, but ours is Real. That is what I get is that we must let those people that love this story know this is real. We need to figure out a way to get this message to them so they know this can happen in their lives too."

The music suddenly went on. "When I see you walking down the street, I pass you by, Walk On Bye, don't Stop." We both looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Edward, what is that all about?"

"Bella, the sixties, I think, key song from then on loss of love."

"Oh great, we get oldies but goodies in songs."

The music changed to "Cherish", also a love song of the sixties. Then the third song was the film theme from 'Romeo and Juliet'. We both smiled.

"I think Edward we are now in the Love Story realm. Next we may find old TV sit coms?"

"Bella, I like retro stuff, I loved how TV changed with the minds of those tuning into the box in the living room during the family entertainment evenings. I loved shows like Sonny and Cher, or Dharma and Gregg. I loved those shows."

Bella was staring at me with her mouth wide open. Being as I was I taken up more time history then she did and for me it passed the hours. I enjoyed the TV shows of the past. I was going to get her some 'u tube' clips once we got to LA. I needed her to catch up on some good humor with great relationships to discuss with her. The general public had some great couples. Nothing like 'I Love Lucy show', hilarious stuff as Lucy was always trying to hide things from Desi.

"Bella try to stay up in speed. You seem like you are dialed into Sesame street or is it Mr. Rogers?"

She smacked at me while I kept driving and smiled.

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong

to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know"

owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon.


	11. Chapter 11 MUSIC Changes

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

Chapter11

Music Changed

I began to think that for some reason we were about there. I looked down at the gas noticing the tank remained filled to the top while we had driven all day. The music changed into VELVET. That was a sign to me to see a dimensional shift we were heading into.

I could not see the freeway was heading us into a city. It had a similar feeling of something into the 'future' but it was definitely LA. It also had no cars on the freeway in while that part did not surprise me at all.

"Bella, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, Edward, what are you making of this. I mean is this like a TWILIGHT Zone TV show or any other ideas?"

"I honestly don't know. Want to go to Disneyland?" I turned to her to see her expression noticing her eyes had widened. I looked back to see what she was seeing.

Over the city was a storm front with rather like the weather front we had in the no name city. I watched as it grew bigger. It began to remind me of the storms in Texas or the Midwest. It seemed 'charged' with electrical pulses. I looked up to see it was moving but it also reminded me of a Tesla like experiment. I was not sure if this was between worlds they talk about in dimensions or if this was some kind of movie set contrived to look real for us. I kept on 'eye' on it when suddenly my body began to feel we were to turn off before we entered this city proper. I saw an off ramp to take into the hills before the city region. I slowed down as Bella began to speak.

"Edward, I think we are heading to that house you said you saw in a vision. I like this feeling I am having but the city looks like it has a lot of weather problems. Isn't LA supposed to be sunny most of the time?"

"Yes, I think so too. Something is going on. We still need to talk to the Emissary about this too once we get to where we are getting to. This is strange but weather is part of this too Bella."

Around the next gentle curve in the road my BMW took the hill finding it moving into a nice level high road of asphalt. I slowed down seeing the house I had the vision on. It was very beautiful, expansive on this hill top rim, with landscaping of plants that shimmered and glistened. I saw it welcoming us so my car responded turning into the driveway. I felt like it was on a tractor beam of energy bringing us into a home port. I took my foot off the gas as we gently came to a stop, engine turned itself off.

"What do you make of this Bella?"

"It is nice Edward, homey looking, really great view of the city too from here. Come on; let's go see what is inside." I hurried around out of the driver's seat, spinning my car keys around my fingers, thinking about the car driving itself too, opened up Bella's car side door giving her my hand to aid her to get out. It was like we had a very nice stable property, with this view, things all sunny and bright here, like an eagle's nest for us to perch on. I looked around still seeing no one.

We walked up the front walk, garden began to turn the foliage towards us like they were living plant beings. I wondered how that would be to live with around us. I stepped up to reach for the front brass double doors as it opened to us.

"Well, looks like we have automatic doors that open, same as my car driving itself just before we came to the house driveway entrance. That is interesting."

"Well, Edward, maybe it is on a conveyor belt of some energy tracking or maybe like a 'ride' at Disneyland. Let's see if the house suits us."

"I have a feeling it will Bella."

We walked into a huge entry foyer of a California style home. Terrazzo tiles on the floor laid in a mosaic design, the stairs going up curved off this entrance while to the view straight ahead we could see a wall of windows inviting us to come straight in. To the left was a two level ceiling that was part of the formal living room with beautiful wood floors. I did not know what was to the right of the foyer down a short appearing hall. We looked at each other.

"Bella, do we go straight in to see the view or upstairs to find the master bedroom suite. What is your choice my dear?"

I smiled so she knew I was thinking some fun to test out the bed. She swung at me in a flash. Looks like that got shot down quickly, I chuckled as we walked straight forward to what seemed the main room off the kitchen area.

The floors were the same tile but it had the hardwood matching inlaid designs from the living room. Beautifully crafted the room details spoke of Southern California along with a modern contemporary twist blending Spanish Mission style. I liked it as I was hoping she did too.

"Well, rather amazing Edward. It is Spanish but feels Hollywood-ish, but I like it."

"It's not as charming as out stone cottage in the forest Bella, but it is with an amazing view."

She nodded as she walked around. The colors were a peach, earthy rust brown, touches of black mixed in dark rich brown wood but very comfortable. It was professionally designed, everything streamlined in place, very easy style living with this view that did not end. It was like an eagle's nest. I really liked how it made me feel I could fly.

"Do you like it then?"

"Well, how much choice do we have? Yes I like it a lot. Granted it is not secluded or cozy honeymoon cottage, but I get the sense we are going to get to work here. So, yes, I like it very much Edward."

I nodded too feeling at home, wondering what the city would bring us.

I walked through the room to open the glass sliding doors. The entire back wall of the house was all glass, as I did so I saw the pool that was crescent shaped as in my vision. The pool over the outside curved edge flowed off into infinity as I then saw the 'tree'. The tree was magical with many bright leaves of a variety of colors on it. It reflected itself perfectly in the infinity pool. I walked outside to the tree in this special place it stood. The tree began to quake and quiver as I approached it. I felt attuned to it instantly. My hands flared up feeling an intense fire heat to them. I kept walking towards the tree. I wanted to 'touch' it and feel the energy of this tree. I reached out seeing my hands were like the molecules of atoms with energy coursing through them. I touched the tree feeling our life forces exchanging and a sigh of good feelings to my heart. I turned to see Bella. She was standing there watching me with her mouth open again.

"Edward, everything here is magical I think?"

"No Bella, it is dimensional yes, but this is how the Earth is changing. Every living thing pulses with a spirit to it. I think this is part of the curve we were given. The tree is something very important here on this property grid. I think most of my messages will come here. Remember how apparitions work with our Lady of Lourdes?" She was standing there motionless trying to take this all in.

"Edward, I want to make love, take me up to the suite upstairs, I think I need to lie down?"

She turned and I thought she might faint. I walked to grab her just as she began to gently let go to fall as I caught her in my arms. "Come on Bella, let me get you upstairs." I carried her through the foyer and up the partial spiral stair case down a short open hall to a double door room. I reached for the brass handle as it opened freely. I saw the canopy bed, beautiful dusty dark greens, soft pink peach rose accent touches with floral prints along with dark rich chocolate brown woods. There were sheers over the expansive wall facing out next to the fireplace while the outside wall also had a view with sheer drapes blowing in a soft breeze into our room. It had a unique bed, not what I expected but when Bella saw it she began to squirm in my arms.

"Edward, put me down, this room is so beautiful, let me look around, I really love it, the bed is so feminine and amazingly romantic."

Her color returned as I saw her looking herself again. She moved around the suite with sounds that I knew were happy ones. She came out of the bathroom smiling. "Wait till you see the view with a huge tub, wait."

The room passed with flying colors. I was feeling tired, reached for her and I heard the music again go on. The entire house had a 'sound system'.

"Is this going to happen all the time now Edward?"

"Well it beats sharing the ear buds?" I laughed and wanted to make love, I looked out the wall of windows as I carried her off so we could bathe together before we played in our new canopy bed. Suddenly it was Sun Set. Dusk came in without a warning of change. It was like Twilight time now as lights began to flicker outside dancing in the distance. Music carried us to the bathroom as I was feeling we arrived on an important change in our mission with being together. The morning would fill us in on what we needed to see or where to go I trusted. Right now it was our time, to make love.

Canopy Green BED

Green master suite area

It was a blending of Old Hollywood, or a sumptuous set design, interlaced with an English estate feeling but blended with a Spanish Mission California feel with touches of contemporary glitz. I liked it with two of the walls, painted dark rich green blue, black ebony wood floors, trim was mixed with wood around the base board and outside of the midnight glossy black floors. Drapes over the sheers where all raw silk in a rich matching color to the wall paint and the bed. The canopy bed was indescribable as it 'evoked 'something out of a Midsummer Night's dream story, very romantic, feminine, and magical in all ways. It was like a boat floating on these black floors of a lake like quiet dream time. I never saw anything this beautiful.

Green master bathroom

I picked her up to carry her into the master bathroom. The back wall of the bath area was a ceiling to cove floor wall of cascading water. I set Bella down, as she took it all in. A huge master suite bathtub with view to the city and around the corner a large all glass shower. The shower head in it was a silver shaped full moon with copious holes in it to give the sense of a rain shower. There was a steam room along with a wooden ice cold soaking tub. I was pleased. Bella looked around finding the entry into the master suite closet. I had a feeling it had clothing in it, probably shoes to make her happy while giving me suits for business. When Bella came out of the closet, she affirmed what I thought she would find. Her smile was broader than a Cheshire Cat. I trusted it met her needs and mine.

Off went her clothing while I reached over to run her water tub. Candles around the room, lighted them, found aromatherapy for her, adding bubbles to the bath.

"Do you need some time to yourself?" I reached forward to kiss her lightly feeling her sigh and hearing a 'yes'. "I am going to take a swim, grab a few towels and meet you back here when I am done. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yes, Edward, take your time, I need to relax, get used to this new way of living. I do like the house." She smiled as I kissed her again but headed out the door to take a look at the crescent swimming pool.

The house had a nice 'feel' to it but it still remained a mystery. I headed to the pool while seeing that tree rather observing me. I knew that tree and I would be talking in some way soon. I took off my clothes, since we were clearly all alone, clothing did not matter as I slid into the warm calming pool waters. I began to swim noting the tree reflecting downward into the pool but I kept swimming doing laps. Easy laps, thinking about the trip and what was next. Evening was quiet, coming up for air at the wall I slowly moved over to the infinity rim of the pool hearing the water wash over the side. It was beautiful this City of Angels. I kept wondering why no people where here. What dimension had we stumbled into? Bella needed to contact her parents by cell so my fingers were crossed that the lines would work. Our story was a spontaneous extended vacation.

I heard the music go on in the house again with Velvet and began thinking of Bella. I swam to the other side of the pool pulling myself up from the water. I walked over to grab a towel to wrap around my body with the extra one over my shoulders. I wanted to see the house now exploring it seemed the right moment.

Walking inside I followed the kitchen area to a dining room that was set for entertaining. I wondered whom? Huge wood inlaid table, elegant chairs, raw silk drapes overflowing unto the hard wood floors, a gold gilt mirror carved leaning up against a wall, maybe seven feet high with a credenza on the other shorter wall for serving at parties. The two story ceiling living room flowed off it around the open wall around this corner. I walked back to the kitchen are to see a door. Opening the door, I walked downstairs catching a light switch as I saw a wine cellar. Cool air being circulated as it was part of the entire lower area of the house. Then I saw around the short wall a room for cozy dining with a cavern feeling of rocks, indirect ceiling lights, some expensive looking art originals on the stone walls and sumptuous array of wine glasses in a case. This was for serious wine tasting.

Bella would love this. I wanted to figure out who we might be having over here.

I walked back upstairs to the entrance foyer with going down the short hall. I found an office that clearly seemed something for me. It faced out to the front of the house. I came out of that room to another larger business like home office for conference meetings. It had one wall facing out to the view and one wall to the side of the house. It was set for meetings which were very clear to me. I wondered who would be coming to the house for what kind of meetings.

I walked out of that section heading to the half spiral stair case to see what else was upstairs. Just past the double doors of the master suite were additional doors to rooms. I walked to each room turning the door knob, none would open to me. I realized the house was contained for us with only our needs. I wondered why I could not go into the other rooms but let that alone.

I walked back to our bedroom suite while I heard her moving about in the bathroom. I walked in as she was brushing her hair. "You like this place?"

"Yes, actually with whatever this is Edward, I do like this house. I loved our romantic love cottage in the forest, but this is more grown up in a way. The entire house is very elegant. I like it. The master bedroom canopy bed is going to hold many new dreams for us. The bed is truly like a dream or a movie set or a great novel."

"Well, in that case let me carry you off to our bed." I scooped her up in my arms; she grabbed my towel to free it from my body as I carried her to bed. "Now, that is not fair Mrs. Cullen."

"Who said anything about being 'fair'?"

I smiled as I carried her from one room into the other. Tossed her onto the bed mischievously seeing how fast she would respond. I felt playful. I heard the music change. Something different came on but very sensuous. This was like a living breathing system that moved with our moods along with surprises of sounds. I liked the music playing in the background of our lives. It worked like the spinning of a bubble of this sphere around us to our love was insulated from the outside world. Our privacy was felt intimately only between ourselves. I closed my eyes as our lips were finding each other. I was next to her as she moved her legs over me to let me know she was feeling sweetly passive in our joining. I wanted to love her all night as music carried us in this dream like bed to other dimensions, places of such love, and places of deity of angels and of realms only the lovers may enter. I just loved her so. A first love was of this nature. I hoped a love of enduring times lasting forever.

This was such a love for eternity.

Twilight characters of Edward and Bella belong

to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know"

owned by Roshandra Mitchell Simon.


	12. Chapter 12 Morning Light

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love.

This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.

Chapter 12

Morning's Light

The morning sunrise found us in silence. I rolled over to wake Bella and see what the day might bring. I looked out over our new area of living thinking I was to head to the city this morning. I wanted to know about the White Lion vision that Bella had and was hoping Avignon would somehow show herself soon now.

"Bella, are you awake? I think I need to head into the city by myself."

"I had a dream Edward. I think this is going to be a wonderful story about our love. Something is going to happen though, but I think it is still going to be wonderful." She sprang out of our canopy dream time bed heading to the bathroom. I began to wonder what she was talking about. I heard a knock at the door downstairs.

"Bella, I have to get the door, meet me downstairs." I reached over to kiss her. "Wonder who it can be? I am sure Avignon."

I grabbed some trousers out of my closet, fully stocked wardrobe with a shirt, no shoes now, just to see who was at the door. I opened the door, it was Avignon with Regilus.

"Good morning, is she ready also?"

"Hi Avignon, come in, she will be down shortly."

"Good, I need to talk to you first about your work." She headed to the office I assumed was mine while I followed her and Regilus behind me. He was huge.

"Good, well this is your work office."

"Yes, I gathered that."

"This other room is for when the studio comes over to meet with both of you to discuss business." She walked to the other larger office space that was pouring in sunshine at this moment. I quickly put it together that this meant Hollywood studio stuff.

"What kind of work are we doing in Hollywood Avignon?"

She turned to face me with a look that puzzled me. I began to think I was to know what the work was but I was clueless.

"Edward, you both are going to be in a movie. The movie can't happen till you both try out the parts together when sparks fly. It is all in the book but this part is your karma to meet in doing the real life part of this."

"You mean we are in a movie?"

"Yes, and it will be a big hit. You are opening up the hearts of so many that will read your story, than see the films. This is your work to help them see this kind of love you two have. You are to help others see this love, spread this love, expand this love story. The music will aid them to remember what the scenes are that opened this door. You do understand this don't you?"

I was beginning to now. I was realizing this was something larger then remaining hidden on a closed book shelf or in a forest in privacy. See what no one knew was that 'we' were real.

"Avignon how does this all happen?"

She turned looking at me with a smile. "Edward, this is Hollywood, it is paved with magic. Do you two like the house?" Bella entered the room quietly observing us heading right for the lion. He lay down at her feet as she warmly petted his huge head. 

"Avignon, I understand. We have a purpose and role to play."

"Yes, Bella, you met because of this story. This book was a dream that came to the author but it was a gift from a higher source to her. Her karma was to write the beginning, the opening, the meeting, the falling in love of first time love. Now though there is a new part to the story. This love of yours is endless and people need to see more of what that means. Your job is to help them all 'fall in love'. I want you to stay here today as Edward needs to drive to the studio. Reggie will stay with you while we go off to see the place you both will be working in. Reggie would enjoy visiting with you Bella."

Bella reached to pet him again; she looked satisfied even though she was being left behind. I realized with a drive to the city, I better change my clothing so I was more in business image.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	13. Chapter 13 Emerald City

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 201**3

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 13**

**The Emerald City**

We headed out of the garage, Avignon with me driving into this City of Angels. A lot was going through my head. We wound down around the hill area the house was nestled into as I kept 'noting' no cars anywhere as well as the distance. Free way I was sure would be empty of cars too.

"Avignon, so where are we? What dimension are we in?"

She smiled and opened up some. "Well, Edward, you and Bella are between the pages of the book. You are somewhere in the opening scene of the dream that was sent to the author in the meadow. Everyone loves the meadow still. It is a touching point on how the dream came in to register in this dimensional reality. The 3 D as it is called in mortal human reality. Of course, fables, fairy tales, myths and movies all reside in other dimensions. This City of Angels is really more like the Emerald City of Oz. It has a frequency that resonates with this crystal quartz under the earth here in the region that opens portals into other realities. Unfortunately the dark angels, entities, demons and so on also play in these corridors of time space space time. You though are here to anchor this story so this love you to are so sharing is bringing the region and the world to this love energy. You two are going to be very famous too.

I listened as we now were heading into the downtown area of the older region of Los Angeles. Lots of mission style architecture along with classic Hollywood art deco. Palm trees here was nice rather than tall woods of fir trees. Terrain was sunny for us along with the fact no one was here to see us.

I saw the large entrance to the studio grounds. "Avignon I assume I turn in here?"

"Edward yes, they are expecting us."

Since we were by ourselves I began to wonder who was expecting us and why. I just slowly drove to the gate and it automatically opened for us to drive in.

Pure Hollywood with not a soul to be seen, I drove on.

"Edward, stop here. This is the studio stage we need to go to." I looked up seeing a number change. Quadruple digits, numbers flipped like a digital clock. Time was functioning differently here.

We both got out of my BMW walking to a stage studio door. She knocked a few times as it opened. No one was there but it opened. I was beginning to think this entire place was haunted. The other thought is that it functioned like a Disneyland park with things all set on programs that made you think there was a Wizard of Oz behind the curtain of how this place was set up. I just want along on the tour.

She walked through the semi dark sound studio through the large set to a short hallway and knocked again. Door opened and a studio office along with rather over weight strange looking men in suits all looked to see us walking in.

"Did you tell him?"

Avignon looked irritated. I was glad the lion was not with her. This was Mayer Goldwyn old studios as I assumed these men might be part of their legacy. They looked to fit the model of the past good old days here. I smiled noting that even with cigars, art décor green office, and scripts sitting on the over sized desk, it all looked pure Hollywood of the past.

"So, did you tell him what we want?"

"No, not yet, my job was to get them here. I am the emissary and you boys are fortunate I left Reggie back at the house. Don't mess with me or him,"

I realized she was tough and putting this group of old Hollywood studio heads in their places. I was just along for the ride to see what this work was about.

"Look blonde, we hired you to play this part to get these two gold making machines to us here. You are supposed to be the good fairy godmother. Remember your part you agreed to?"

"Ah, boys, that is not the plan. I am here as a go between the angels in the 7 D and the dream that was sent out and delivered to the author that wrote the original story. Now upstairs wants this love twosome to spread the love. You guys are only involved as this is part of the portal that this world of illusion works through. The matrix here is changing boys as you well know the time keeper is on this and so is Akasha Records. All the music goes through her record company along with I tunes, and all the new music coming this way. The music keys the changes along with how people remember the movies. Edward and Bella are bringing in something even more than this first phase. Now they have parts to play, things to shed light on, people are needing this fairy tale."

He pushed a script to Avignon. He pushed something else that appeared to be a contract.

"Edward, you need to read this script. One is for you and one is for Bella. The other papers are contract agreements. This is karmic so you have to read this, tell me what you think, then this needs to be signed. I am here to aid you as the emissary to adjust things. Is that clear?"

Suddenly it made sense. We left our idyllic life that was in the forest with a happy ending. Book closed. Now we had a purpose to share this love further but I had some kind of dimensional game going on. I still could not get a handle on it. I opened the script to read on as it said, "Edward's script."

I took a seat on a couch nearby as I read through the information. It all seemed fine till I got to page 44. It said we 'broke' up, it said how too, it said the nation was upset, the world emotionally distraught and it said they moved apart. I looked up at Avignon with a blank look on my face.

"See I told he would not go for it or do it. I told you this was not going to work." I did not even look to see which Hollywood mogul was talking.

"Avignon, are you serious on this? We break up? Causes fans to be distraught and Edward leaves LA?"

"Yeah, tough part, but Edward, read on, it gets good later. Also you have great make up sex."

"Avignon, we are happy, we make love all day and night in the forest."

"Edward, that is all gone. You and she had a break up in real life which was part of the actors' private life. Now this caused events to shift. You and she are going to help this story find a new way to work this out. You both are important to spread this special love on the planet. Once you realized this and left the forest this other dimension was the in between state you are both living in. You both are real Edward."

I sat there flipping forward trying to take it all in at the same time coping. This was not feeling so good now. I read forward and then BLANK PAGES. I turned to look at Avignon to ask what this means.

"Edward the story is yet to be written. As you and Bella go through this dimensionally here in LA this is going to send a pebble of waves out. This causes things to change pathways for both of you. What is meant to happen can't till you work this out. You are real as is this story that was a dream now has a life of its own. People all over the world write about you two. People have made wonderful new friends and communities because of you two with this love story. People want to be you two also. It is such a sweet good story of love. It was given to be shared. It was given to inspire others. Now you are part of this story in a way that the pages share more of this story that are yet to be written. By you and Bella living this out here dimensionally it will send out waves of energy to those in dream time, new stories to be written changing the names of the characters of course, but this is classic Romeo and Juliet. You do understand you both are part of a myth now and have a life of the story within each of you. The real Edward and Bella met and became very successful because of this. Do you understand what I am saying Edward?"

I was comatose but somehow nodded a yes.

"What are we to do? Can we write this however we want?"

"Well, Edward within parameters. My role is to aid you two on that. The break up scene I know is tough so you can think about this, take this home to her too, and the contracts. You will have a few days to think on it and then you need to both decide. This is where you would work and shoot the film. This is the area that holds the frequency. It also is the place the music will aid this with along with the music at your home. It is all keyed to music Edward."

"This has to be real Avignon with soul feelings so those viewing this feel it too."

"Yes, Edward and the way you two are and your love along with this strong draw attraction is also key."

"Chemistry either is or is not, in your case it is." Avignon got up, looked across the room. "Boys you will have your answer in a few days. Anything else you want to add?"

They shook their heads but all looked like greedy lusty power mongers. We walked out as Avignon touched my back and I carried the two scripts and our contracts. "Edward don't lament, there is one more thing I am to show you." She walked down a hallway and knocked three times and I heard music.

Akashic-Records

Inside was a warm office of energy with light. It was beautiful. A man that was very bright with his aura turned and I saw wings. I smiled. Music played as he got up to shake my hand. "Edward, nice to meet you, I am an 11th Dimensional being or angelic sound emissary that is here to help you on this. By the way do you like the music I am feeding to you?"

I smiled, I liked him instantly. He was like the 007 weapons tech-nerd that came up with gadgets for Bond. I liked his set up on the music sound studio to the higher dimensions and the guy was cool.

"Yes, I liked the song Velvet. We both liked it a lot." His eyes looked away but I knew he knew the sensuous nature of that music did exactly that. It brought us both into that spectacular evening in that city that night with the mood. It opened a dimensional doorway for us.

"So you are doing the tracks of music for our enjoyment and pleasure?"

"Well, something like that Edward. My name is David da Vinci."

"Are you related to Leonardo?"

"Well, sort of. Let's talk what I have in mind for you."

"You look a little like him?"

"Well a younger version that is an older version of him. Hard to explain but let's let that go for now shall we?" I began to think I was being given a clue on this and wanted to just think about that more as our conversation was going in another direction.

"Now, the music is holding the changes that you will be listening to. Just trust what you like. For now I am sending you a lot of options. The house as you figured out is sentient. Your car is yours but you can use your 'I' phone to match it or not."

"Well, ok then. Let me take this all in to sort out. I like you."

"Great, feeling is mutual Edward."

He reached out to shake my hand and I saw a pure white light coming from him to me. I did like him and this suddenly felt right. I played piano as well as guitar and this angel music guy spoke fast and was right to business. This office was filled with what might be called a heavenly light. He was ok. I turned to Avignon asking her what else or what next?

"Edward, we are done here." She turned as I followed her out of the stage studio into the alley way where I parked my car. I opened her door to let her in walked around the car, opened my driver's door tossing the scripts with contracts in the back seat. Bella was not going to like this.

"Avignon, this sounds all so Hollywood?"

I drove out of the studio lots out the main gate. The place was mysterious in feeling and downright errie. I was filled with questions. I headed out past Beverly Hills, seeing the freeway entrance. I felt unsettled about all of this.

Finally when we were about half way home the emissary turned to me.

"Edward, you are part of a plan to bring in more light into the world. Your character of Edward with Bella has a reason far beyond this one set of books and movies. Fans are all so into this love story. It has given the world so much light. It gives hope, brings into modern day romantic ways again, it also brings together the two of you."

"I see, but this script says we 'break up'. Bella is not going to like that. Also, I feel we got hoodwinked."

"Pull over Edward. This is not all about 'you'."

I pulled off the freeway near where I was heading and near the big Hollywood sign on the hill. I felt a lecture was coming. Almost like a parental one. I felt my mood dip but was remaining polite.

"Edward, you were not hoodwinked. You both are very fortunate to meet to begin with. It took lifetimes to come to this. You both are matching Twin soul mates. On the planet at this time it is all about twin loves or soul mates coming together. The story in a sense was made for this to happen. At the same time it is not about 'you'. You need to see this as a way of helping others. There are questions to be answered too about your personal counter selves that are real. I want you to look at this and let me show you the web sites, the fan fiction communities, the way this gave birth and life to all of what this love story brought to the minds and hearts of the many."

She opened up a small flat led screen to reveal hologram images. It projected out into the car showing me a variety of scenes. I began to see that this was huge. It had a life of its own. I could see myself and Bella also frustrated about how loud this all became. I did not think of this as becoming something like this. After all I was merely Edward from the pages of this story and she was Bella. Millions of fans talked about this and followed it. They also created their own stories off these two characters. It was like a huge light went on in my head. I got it.

"Ok, I see it is not about 'me'. I see it is about this giving birth to a community of fans and a lot of followers. I see it."

"Now do you understand you where not hoodwinked. This karma that is now rolling with the cameras on or not, you both are playing yourselves and dimensional selves. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, this man that came to me two times alluded to that to me in the dreams I had before we met you Avignon."

"Well, Edward I am sent to aid you both get through this and get this ball rolling. Otherwise it all dies. The fans are mourning now; the world was also playing its part in this. Everything is a thread connecting to it as one long string of events. It is about this Love Story you both are this Edward. Not you personally but the role you played. The amazing thing is that you are both becoming real. When it does it will be about you and her and you will be able to handle it. Right now you are hidden and dimensional. Does that make sense?"

I nodded. I seemed to wrap my head around all of it. Telling Bella that our good fate was taking a turn to a break up was not something I relished. I took in a deep breath as the music went on. Bella was calling me on my cell.

"Hi Bella, yes we are almost back to the house. You want to speak to Avignon? Sure, I love you."

"Bella, yes, what is it dear?"

"Avignon Reggie is acting weird. He is up looking around like something is coming?"

"Bella put the cell near his ear. I will see what is happening. Just hold it near his head. Call him to you sweetly."

"Reggie, Avignon wants to speak to you, come here."

I watched as Avignon sang. Then she asked Bella to do something. She clicked the phone.

"Edward it is paparazzi. It will be ok, but Reggie is agitated. I calmed him down so let's get to the house." I sped home up the winding road arriving shortly to see cars pulling up with cameras.

"What is this all about Avignon?"

"Edward part of the over view on this, you two are famous stars due to this love story. This all means you are becoming real."

I looked around making sure the pap did not come on the property. We left the forest for this? I reached into the back seat of my car to grab the script and contracts. Bella was not going to be pleased on his.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	14. Chapter 14 Sun Set

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 14**

**Sun Set**

We walked to the entrance and Bella met me with a kiss and Reggie by her side. She looked great with Avignon's White Lion. "You ok Bella?"

"Fine, I got worried when he began to pounce around the property with his guttural roars. It seemed we had picture takers coming. So what is this all about Edward?"

I took a deep breath in and Avignon looked at both of us with caring compassion as her lion resumed his roll next to his mistress. "I think this is best if you two talk about this, I will be by in the morning. Edward. Digest this fully and we can conference call to the studio morning about any questions you two may have or talk then. Is that agreeable?" She reached forward to give Bella a 'hug' turning around saying, "I can show myself out."

Off she went with her lion. I sensed she would disperse the photographers out front but suddenly wondered how she got in and out of coming here to visit us. I had to move that out of my mind as I had to speak to Bella about what we seemed to have gotten ourselves into. So much for the perfect forest peaceful cottage, the ideal loving happy ending of our lives and story closed.

"Bella, how would you like to take a swim in our pool?"

"That bad Edward, it is that bad?"

"Well, not really Bella, but depends on how you see this. I was taken to the hold Hollywood studio lots even with what appeared to be 'cast central' movie moguls. The Metro Goldwyn Mayer stuff, along with pot bellies cigar smoking types. I was surprised on what this scenario proved to drop into our 'need to know' hands and laps now. Apparently we are destined to become movie stars."

"Edward, who writes this stuff?"

"Honestly Bella I really don't know. I like Avignon as she is sort of like a good fairy godmother but clearly guiding us through something we bought into. The lion is cool. I know you bonded with that beast. I just was not prepared to see where this is going or even get over the fact we are becoming iconic to the world. Come on, let's get into the water to talk this out. I will show you the script later and the contracts."

"Scripts Edward, contracts, what else did you get on that ride to the Emerald City?"

I spun on my heels to face Bella. "How did you know that Los Angeles is the Emerald City?"

Bella just rolled her as she headed for our swimming pool beginning to take off her shorts, kicking them off as she untied her macramé bra top. I was clearly going to have trouble keeping my focus on our talk as her being naked invited me to think on other things. Just then the music went on in the sound system of the house. New music was floating out to the poolside as I realized it was soothing us both. Thank goodness for if Velvet went on, I would be skipping this talk and making love all night to Bella.

The background was amazing as I watched Bella's body walk across the patio area diving fully into the clear water of our crescent pool. She cut the water like a knife. The tree that was sitting there which I felt was observing us all the time bristled with energy as I awaited it to start speaking to me. I looked out over the canyon to the city of Emerald knowing full well this had to be a happy talk. She was not going to like the break up part. I took in a deep breath, took off my business coat, tie next, unbuttoned my shirt, belt buckle, kicked off shoes and neatly took my trousers off to place my clothing on a chaise lounge. I dove into the pool to join her. I needed to refresh myself as our love was the most important part of our being together. More than anything our love made this all real.

Bella surfaced at the outer rim of the infinity edge of the pool. She swam like a mermaid. She was a fish in water with strong free movements. I realized I was hearing our music under the water now in this pool. Sound followed us along with the music tracks that now I knew the 11 D angel guy was feeding into the house sound system. I had to tell Bella about him too.

Up for air I came and her back was to me. I swam in behind her as smart to have kept on my Armani boxer underwear doubling for swim trunks. I had to keep some clothing between us or I would not get this talk done.

"Bella, it looks like we are at dusk, almost sunset. Love the orange with bright pink colors here in the Los Angeles skies. So, now for this so we can talk this through."

"Edward, we don't even know if this really is LA or some dimension in fantasyland. So what did this day show you on the good bad news you are delivering to me about our future? Can we hear a DRUM ROOL Please?"

SILENCE, our sound system went silent as music stopped. Silence everywhere.

"Well, ok, you see we are to become actors from this story and about our love. We will meet on the screen test. First you turned down the part to play Bella. I turned down the opportunity to do a screen video test too. I did not 'get how to play Edward."

"Stop, you are Edward so I am not following you?"

"Ok, let me start again Bella, see we are from a dream and that dream created a story then books and the films."

"Edward, what you mean is someone, the author, wrote a story about us, right from a 'dream' she had and that began in the Meadow scene, right?"

"Yes, you are clear on that Bella, but there is more. You know we are a Love story, we are LOVE. Others want this kind of love."

"Yes, I got that and that is partly why we left our nice closed book of our saga and now for this other higher reason or purpose we are in this helping others to know this kind of love. So why do we need to become actors and play this out?"

"Bella, it is a dimensional thing. We are going to become real in 3 D and real for people to see this love not as a fantasy but as two people who are the actors who play out this drama love story."

"Ok, Edward, I get it, dimensional frequency stuff, and other levels of awareness, ok I get it, but this is like sliding glass doors?"

"Bella, not really, this is like bringing together the outside reality world of those following our Love story and into the Hearts of those so they can begin to believe in love and have hope for their own love stories. Now here is the bad news part. There are a lot of good news parts to it though too so bear with me ok."

She sighed, she caught the drift fast but was impatient and slightly perturbed. I did not relish this.

"So, we both are actors, I am English and you are LA American. You are very hot too. I wanted to meet you anyway and loved your earlier acting work. I am about ready to drop acting fully as I am living on the couch of my agent in LA. I got a call from my agent to go test for this vampire cult teen film and because it was a live test, and I wanted to meet you, I took the shot. As it turned out only four guys tested even though they had chosen one. Our screen test in the bedroom of the director Catherine showed our chemistry and sparks flying."

"Great, can I READ that part? That sounds like 'us'."

"Ah, sure later tonight when I give you the script. Now, we both are cast as the stars but that goes alogn fine till we come to the real life stuff."

"What do you mean, so far it sounds like it is all great as a love story? We meet, destiny or fate brings us together, we have a hot connection, we get to know each other acting in this film that the book sounds like it was made for us. What is the problem off screen? It sounds like a fairy tale story so far?"

"Well it is, but you do something to mess this up."

"ME, I do something to do what to mess us up and why?"

"Bella, I don't know why, I looked over the script and that is a question I am going to ask Avignon and the studio tomorrow in a conference call. I don't know."

"Why the female, probably it will BLAME me for an indiscretion? Always blame the female?"

"Well you have a fire nature, passionate, rebel like, you are independent and fearless. I like that about you and electric energy between us. You though apparently break my heart."

Dead stone quiet on Bella's face as I began to think she might sink to the bottom of the pool. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Edward I LOVE you, why would I hurt you or does something like 'break your heart?"

Stay TUNED…the conversation heads upstairs with Bella getting out of the pool, dripping wet, mad, upset and confused stomping off with no clothing on or towel to the bedroom. STAY TUNED, fans too.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	15. Chapter 15 Truth and Reality

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

**For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie My**ers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 15**

**Truth and Reality**

I followed Bella upstairs working up my most logical diplomatic talk skills. I gathered our clothing which followed the trail through the house out to the pool and now back in heading to the foyer stairs. Music went on as I felt my body relax with it. I needed to get the names of those tracks as I liked how it all made me feel. I mustered my feelings as I was now preparing to talk this through with her. I had no idea how this would all work.

She was no wear in our bedroom suite but hearing the shower was on I set down our clothing on a chair there. I cautiously entered this next water world she had gone off to the master bathroom. She was standing in the huge glass ensconced shower with the silver moon shower head pouring water on her body. She seemed to try to be washing off all that I had said.

I opened the shower door up so she might be kind to invite me in. I wanted to talk as she was upset. She turned. "Come on in, I need my back washed." She handed me sandalwood soap and I smiled. I went right to work on her back, her lovely rump I always followed with my eyes when she was dressed and the curve of her back. Her body was petite with a perfect shape for what I loved in a female. I moved in closer and she turned to face me with a kiss. LOVE WAS BACK On and so we took time to make love. I was going to the moon on this as a moment time out for us to sort this out later. I was so glad she wanted to make love.

"We can talk but this first, Edward." I nodded as my mind had fogged and I could not speak now. She did that to me.

I reached for the soap to change hands as she took her moment to jump on me around my waist. I quickly moved with her on that to help position her around my waist. I loved how she could spring and we fit together so nicely. I felt the shower head with a million holes in it pouring cleansing water down on us. I dropped the soap and hoped I would not step on it for this now had my full attention. We made love as the sun was setting. We spent an hour in the glass shower moment enjoying each other fully. I felt her head move from nuzzled me as I rocked her holding her firmly to my waist. "Edward, let's go talk now. I feel like a bubble bath, light the orange rose candles and I will grab a towel and go get us something to hydrate ourselves with." She pushed off me and I made sure she was stable on her nimble petite feet as she dashed off to wrap a large terry towel around her body and out of the bathroom. I was left standing alone thinking about this next stage. I looked down and the soap was there at the drain in the center between my feet. That was a good sign; I was not going to slip and stay balanced.

I stepped out of our shower, reached for my tower heading over to the spa size bathtub. Bella was filling it up adding her favorite mixture of aromatherapy. "Would you like anything from downstairs or to drink?"

"I am fine, get in, so I can hear the rest of this."

I smiled taking in a deep breath hoping it would bring her mind into this so we could problem solve this. She gave me a 'look' that says a guy is in deep trouble. It was time to bite this bullet. Just as I stepped a foot into our bathtub the music went on. I had to get the names of the tracks now as there were new sounds coming in that 'fit' the moment helping the mood and I was sure the frequency. She sat there looking at me.

"The studio has a script where we fall in love; we are talking in middle of the story in the meadow where we had already gotten married."

"Ok, that makes sense, so when do I 'derail' our relationship?"

I saw her foot that was poised on the edge of the tub begin to rhythmically tap. It was a sign of her building frustration and anger. She could turn into her primal energy now at the drop of a pin with her lightening fast movements. I remained calm.

"Well, we are in the 'meadow again', the book goes to the meadow on major story line key moments or if a point of the story has to express intimately to the 'reader'.

"Edward, you don't need to explain that to me, just get on with the point." Her foot tapping more rapidly now like a cat's tail thumping set off in a bad mood ready to scratch out your eyes or pounce on the prey. Right now I was the prey or enemy as I was the bearer of bad news.

"Well, it changed to the actors personal lives. The meadow scene opens this view into their private lives. The cameras pan in close to them, clearly seeing they matched in how they both were now. They were both launched in their acting careers to new challenges. You were heading off to film in England for a series beginning with Snow White and the Huntsman. I was doing films in America and Canada. It was all going very well as the fans were realizing the final installment of the Twilight Saga had wrapped as it was set for premiere. Your new work was really good Bella. Then the snag came in from the relationship you had with the director of the film in this SWATH series."

"Ok, so what did I do something immature like sleep with the director?" She laughed but I was not laughing. She suddenly caught my lack of response hitting her right in her chest. Panic came over her face with concern. I remained calm taking in a breath again.

"Bella, you entered into a close relationship on set to the director. I am not sure who this all went down but the script said the pictures of you with him in LA got snapped and you got seen. I had noticed that you had been very secretive on your cell phone leading up to this the script shows meaning some testing with him was on going before it happened."

"What happened? An actor often is extremely close to a director on a film, you know that, so they made this up to break us apart?"

"Ah, no, you took out a public net mention apologizing to me for the indiscretion and were deeply sorry you hurt me. You were caught in a car compromising yourself with him. Many did not believe it as the fans went rather crazy then too. This was all before the last Twilight film final push premiere."

I had to let her digest this; I sat back in the tub, watching her breathing and signs of emotions.

"WHAT, I messed up our relationship to mess around with a director on an iconic film I had just shot? I suppose he was married with kids too? Why would I harm our relationship and love? WHY?"

I took in a deep breath. Bella, it is a script and I am just letting you know the outline on it. You can read it fully too. The fans were deeply shaken up as they expected the actors to lead this dreamy love into the forever after the book and films promised. It is such a rare love of Twin souls. It is a now time Romeo Juliet. There is more though."

"Oh great, the director is married with kids? Now I am a tramp, just because the actor is young at heart, a free spirit, they dump the break up on her immaturity or indiscretion with a director and married older man. Edward I am NOT liking this at all."

"Well hang on as there is more. So you tooke out this public apology to me. I had just bought a five million dollar home in the hills of LA. I moved out so distraught, so shaken and broken but this scenario. Many fans thought it was a studio hoax. Others fought for us to remain true to us hoping beyond hope it was not true. I went to Reese Witherspoon to try to sort out intense emotions from the idea you slept with this director and why?"

Suddenly Bella softened seeing my surprise pain. She was mad on this which was clear, but she saw that I was hurting in this too. Even if this was part of a new saga or series about the couple that played the roles of Edward and Bella it was about 'us'.

"We get a SCRIPT REWRITE, Edward that is the first thing we do on this. I am not going down in smoke with the Scarlett letter on my chest."

My Bella was back. She was a fighter, a warrior and I felt better seeing her 'take charge' now on ideas for solutions.

"Can we negotiate a deal then? We have input right? Let's talk to Avignon too."

Our relationship was at stake now on this deal of the story. I wanted to help the fans too with our purpose of sharing this love with a good story but not this detour it was taking. This curve ball thrown at us was really more about their LA machine staying on track. I thought our role was to spread this love so others knew they too could have love like we had in their lives. We were a model for this to happen. So there had to be a rewrite and solution to make that purpose happen.

"Edward, I would NEVER do anything to harm you intentionally. Ever Edward as I love you so much."

"Bella, we were cast into a lot of change. It was all so fast even with the four years of the films and our relationship with love blossoming. It was to be a happily ever after 'love' for sure but Avignon who works with the Akashic Record company showed me that we had a karma of our past lives. It shows this break up. It is a test along with karma and a lesson. I would rather have her discuss that with you too directly. Meantime we have this script along with a Studio to deal with and we are meant to become 'real' actors in this 3 D reality, the higher dimensional selves and on the private lives we share. The break apart gives us time to sort a lot of things out while growing up more some.

"Edward why am I the 'bad guy in this'? "

"Bella I love your spirit, your fire, independence, you do what you want. Your character Bella is different than the actress mortal you are. I like this other part of you, but yes I was stunned by the incident and feeling of love lost in betrayal as this was an Ideal Love match too. It was karma or fate for us to meet to begin with. The lives of the actors turned on such a huge spot light of energy with this fan base that it was something never seen before. Underneath it all was this fact the fans saw you as Bella and saw me as Edward. We were their living iconic models on this. Don't you see this is the purpose our love came into being, to show this kind of love? Even with this huge snag in this story now or the script, it is about getting space, moving our independent lives along, our careers and I think we can right this. Bring it back to what is originally or something even more. Granted this means forgiveness, my having to change my beliefs in the 'idea' first time love' with this challenge of hurt and your maturing into realizing that maybe that director was a trap to mess our beautiful promising lives up. I am not 'blaming' him or you or myself or the script. I am trying to look over this to see how it might be there to make something better happen. What are your thoughts on it?"

I could see her wheels spinning and I could see I was suddenly feeling like I got it all off my chest now. I could breathe again. I waited to see what her spin on this might be. Two heads were better than one.

"Edward, I am sorry if even in this script it plays out I harmed you, us. I am also clear that I know my rebel side in the actress that plays Bella is fierce in herself. She is strong but maybe that was set up by choices of a past life, if this is so, maybe that had to happen. I want a rewrite or work that script so we can make this plot work for our love and us. I am determined to remain together even if this sent you off for a while to explore life with others. I cringe on that Edward, but I get it. I also want to look at the script tonight. I want to read it alone, ok?"

She was clear getting a handle on this now, I resided myself to trust that. She was a fighter. I liked that.

She reached to the Jacuzzi dial to increase the jets in the tub. I slide down into the water as I finally saw her foot tapping had stopped. A good sign she was relaxing too on this and I got it out so that now could shuffle though how it might be approached.

I looked out the view as it was breathtaking. LA was magical for sure. Our love was incredible; being with her was all I wanted. This was the 'love' of my life' and nothing else compared.

Evening up in the Hollywood hills was meant for the stars working here. Music came on this time with a voice, "Sir this is a new track sent." Immediately the music played as I smiled. "Acacia' sir, do enjoy?"

"Yes, I like it." The music played on.

I looked over at Bella, "Sounds like we can dance to this Bella?" She wryly smiled back at me with a remark.

"Well, I am going to read the script fully when I get out of this tub. This music though sounds like making love time, all night long. I expect you to be ready when I get back upstairs." She laughed standing up in the tub allowing me to fully see how beautiful she was. She headed out of the bathroom naked with a few dance steps reaching for her towel as she walked out of the room. My head began to fog with a Bella moment. The music had a distinct 'beat' to it, not sultry sexy deep like Velvet track but this worked. I felt it was warrior team time and this was not going down the way the studio wanted this. I reclined back and the sound system of the house took over and music got louder.

**TRACK Acacia mp3 SOUND STUDIO LONDON – FRANCE**

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

* * *

BELLA is the catalyst for this..

Edward is along on the RIDE but he has no idea what this is going to do to him too...


	16. Chapter 16 Bella in Edward's Den POV Bel

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 16**

**Bella in Edward's Den of Iniquity**

**Bella's Point of View - Meadow SCENE of Script**

I loved the music surrounding us in this house. I moved to the office where Edward said he placed the scripts and contracts for us. I felt the presence of the white lion in my mind. I was still wrapping the terry bath towel around my body hoping that Edward would join e with a robe. I was in such a bullet focus to look this over first hand without Edward's softer side notes to this. I was upset, but determined now to see how we could change this script. Since this was about our love story and our 'changing' into real people I felt it was ok to influence the story line. Why not? After all it was supposed to have a happy ending and now that we were no longer in the forest with a closed book I felt we had a 'say' in this now.

There the script sat with a glow about it. It looked like magic was on it. I reached for the top copy which said Bella Cullen on it. I smiled as I loved my name. I opened the first page and saw the 'Meadow Scene' outlined with our characters talking about this endless love. The conversation was lovingly sweet. Intelligent in exchange, heartfelt, most of all it was very close to how we would speak in a situation like that.

Meadow Scene: Edward and Bella discuss immortality and This Love that was Everlasting.

Both the characters realized how blessed they were to have found each other and met through this story. They navigated the entire four books with a happy ending allowing them endless love time together along with the exploration of making love from dusk to dawn. Love was blissful totally devoted to each other.

New conflict: Bella and Edward had a purpose of this love to share to all that became part of this world of Twilight. The characters had taken over the lives of many wishing for this kind of love but where living it out through their love story. Crash it all came tumbling down

Studio add in: Bella and Edward leave one dimension of make believe and are becoming 'real'. If they navigate this test they actually get back together and have a real life with a real happy ending. Studio makes more billions and the stars more millions. Fans need to be 'fed'. Fans fuel this but it is the love story that was a dream given to be written that now has a twist and it could go on forever endlessly.

It is called the Meadow scene that opens to Bella world or Edward world of TWILIGHT forever. ( Studio Franchise is thinking about this.)

Break up scene:

Bella is on another film. SWATH is an iconic Snow White and the dwarves with a huntsman that wakes her up rather than the young prince. The story is a fairy tale for this now time. It will be in three series shot in England. Plot twist is that the actress for Bella, Snow White and the Director of that film, get into a complicated situation. The director is smitten with Bella and wants more than professional time together. This could mess not only Bella up but the director's role on the project.

Bella gets compromised.

She blurred the boundaries and got in close to the director which allowed for the unspeakable to happen. Headlines ran the snap shot of the two meeting in a park and in a car along with some intimate moments. Was it a photo shop false flag? Did this go down or will the fans ever know about what did happen.

Bella is horrified at pictures taken of this and tried to buy off the paparatzi with a large sum of money. Meantime she decided to bare her soul to Edward and tell him that she was so sorry for embarrassing and hurting him. He was her world. Fans crashed along with the pre studio premiere concerns. The two went through an emotional roller coaster.

He left the house he had just bought a few months before in LA hills and his buddies had to tell her he moved out and was not coming back. He was putting the five million dollar house on the market and she had to pack up her things and move out. Story closed and he was gone. Deeply wounded he went to see a friend actor he filmed with and she let him stay at her home. He had to sort this out.

Bella was devastated and became as emotionally ill as Bella did in New Moon for that three month period when there was nothing in her life but this void of Edward not being there. She called his friends, tried to get him to return her calls, franticly sending tons of texting, nothing was working. Edward was gone like the receding of the ocean after a terrible storm that hit. Bella limped back to her family home in LA with the possibility of losing SWATH second film and now being the Scarlett female. In the grocery store tabloids now she was 'that' girl that messed up her life, her love relationship, and maybe her career. Fans were up in arms. Some denied this was true. Some fans jeered as the 'hater's hate. Many now felt Edward was available for their dreams of love. Some were so distraught in this break up that they became emotionally sick. Twilight was ending with this final last film and that was bad enough. Now with Bella and Edward breaking up the love story fans really could not handle that reality or truth. They prayed for a change in Edward to resume with Bella.

A friendship connection finally resurfaced between them. After all they were 'friends' first. Doing the first film that brought them together Bella was only 17 years old and Edward was 21 years old. They did not move into the Love Relationship till New Moon. When they did it was the story living out through the two characters. The fans cheered and loved the love story even more. Art reflected Life. The fans wanted this to never end.

The break up hurt everyone. What was going on in Bella's mind to allow a line to be 'crossed' and not tell Edward that the director was pressing her for more than a working relationship? Crossing that 'line' was a tragic mistake.

(Footnote to Bella, ask Avignon about this on the Karma and what was the history between her and this director on a past life reel that surfaced to sabotage her beautiful love story with Edward.)

I had to step back for a moment to think about this. At that very moment Edward was standing there in the office doorway with my robe in his hand and a nice glass of wine. I was ready for a hug with a break.

"Edward, this is awful, I am so sorry if in this film to real life I hurt you. I am going to speak to Avignon to see what this karma brought from how this all played out. I am so sorry, truly."

"Bella, just take your time reading this. We can discuss it and I know I am having some ideas too now on the break up and why."

" You read more, here is some wine, stand up and let me get your robe on so you are warm."

I uncurled my legs from under me, moved the script over to the side of the office leather couch, went right into Edward's arms to hug and hold me. As I did he put my robe around me and somehow I found the sleeves to thread my arms into once I let go of the hug. He drew me back to him. I nestled my head on his chest, his arms reached inside my robe around my waist. I always felt at home with Edward. I felt my soul was in the harbor where it belonged. His calm steadiness enveloped me and I felt at home again.

"Edward, this is not going to keep us apart. I want to read this fully then come upstairs. I just feel we were always meant to be together even if Twilight had not happened. I just love you eternally."

He leaned forward to embrace me and hold me tightly to him.

"Bella, this is a tough scene, just get through it. I know this will figure out. If this is a story that is to help others know about this special love, clearly we have help sent to us to help us on this. Those visions I have had with this Mentor, Avignon showing up to help guide us, were we came to that night in the city with the rain. We are in a dimensional space that is truly like a 'death state for us' but we are together and how we each feel seems to mirror a very special change for us. It is about the love Bella that we have together. So many people 'love and believe in love' because of us. I think honestly we are meant to go on this journey. The book brought this into being from the dream given to the author in the meadow scene. The books settled the conflict of you Bella becoming a vampire. I gave up nothing while you gave up everything to be in the life you were meant to be in. Even with this 'break up' scripted in this it will do something for all that follow this and us. I believe this loss, the pain of what happened, can make each grow. Maybe this is part of why Bella?"

We hugged again but I wanted to finish this tonight.

"Meet you upstairs when I am done Edward?"

He smiled and kissed me lightly turning to head up stairs. I resumed my cat like position curled up on his leather office couch. Turning the page of the script, I was reading on.

I finished the tough part reminding myself to wait on this till I looked it all over.

Next part was that Bell and Edward managed to keep their friendship and both had to emotionally face the changes. Edward stayed busy on projects while Bella was given back the Swath films to do. That made sense reading the director was fired from the project as was the scripts being written. I was glad as it seemed right along with keeping her in the leading role. It was iconic so changing stars in it would hurt the films that would follow. I breathed easier on that discovery. Edward was traveling with his new projects and modeling for a large man's perfume house. When that hit this was what seemed to bring up this 'love story' again and with Edward being single. Bella and Edward though did meet finally at the house she bought outside of LA and they talked more of this through privately. I was glad to read that in the script.

I closed it and finally felt there was hope. If we worked the script, figured out a way to help the characters, we could help the fans too and Bella could help herself out of this mess. Edward was her life so for this to happen was something she did not see coming along with all the signs pointed into this happily ever after for this love. Was it the Hollywood issue? Was it karma to meet that director? Was it fate that tore us apart so destiny could step in? I took a sip of my wine and heard the music playing now clearly.

I closed the script finally. I would look at the contracts in the morning with Edward. Maybe our 'souls' were the ransom? I wanted Edward to hold me now. I headed out of his office in my oversized terry robe, walking up the stairs slowly I saw Edward there at the top of the stairs.

"Did you finish?"

"Yes, I missed you too."

"Bella, I am right here, I am not going anywhere, we are I this together. Remember we are in this together. This heart is a shared one so always remember that Bella?"

I looked at him and kept walking up the stairs to him. "Make love to me Edward."

"I thought you would never ask." Edward moved down the stairs to sweep her up in his arms, kissing her sweetly. "Let's go make love. We have the most beautiful magical bed afloat a dark wood floor that bespeaks of a love of another time. Bella we are of a love stories are created off of. Let's just love each other while things orchestrate around us?"

"Edward, hold me tightly all night. I want to be sure you are there with me all night."

"Always Bella, always I am with you, always."

He carried me into our suite, closed the door with his foot and carried me over to our dream like canopy bed. "Bella, do you want me to get you anything?"

"Edward, I have everything with having you. You do not need to get me anything, just make love to me."

"Always Bella, I love our intimacy more than you know."

Music filled the room as the evening lights outside the full length of windows witnessed to them the LA city. Everything was moving all right. They needed to discuss the "Meadow Scene" for the script and how they could change it to make it better for themselves and this love story the fans wanted to keep in the sanctuary of how this was with love. For now it was a sweet evening between them both in that dream like romantic suite of theirs filling the moments with their love making? Everything serves a purpose in their story.

Edward rolled Bella over to enjoy kissing her more. Tenderly, passionately, romantic soft warm wet kisses, then fierce ones filled with his hunger and feelings for her. Bella's hunger for Edward was matched with her own fierceness and her heart of tenderness, freedom to be herself with him and all her passion meeting his. The love story was writing itself into new chapters. Read on.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

* * *

Clearly BELLA is going to go through a major change in more ways than one

i am working with both the personality of the actress that plays BELLA and the character...since we project onto a character when we see the actor that plays them in a film from a book, we have a model we see or vision.

In the book BELLA was one way

the Character and the actress has another part to this as in this story that i am doing i brought in the this wild child independent rebellious personality that has to face some things. Is she WRECKING HER LIFE and PERFECT LOVE Partnership in Edward out of her own self destruction or feelings that it is TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE and can't have a happy ending to life? Does she have to loose this in order to grow up?

i find that it is about REAL LIFE and not the Fantasy and that to me BRINGS in the NEW TWIST...what do you think?


	17. Chapter 17 Meadow Scene 'A Script change

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

**For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie My**ers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 17**

**Meadow Scene 'a script change'**

Avignon came to them with dream time. She patiently waited out of view for their privacy and a beautiful long evening of the love expressing between Edward and Bella till finally she felt she needed to step in a 'seed' dream sleep time message.

Avignon dimensionally began to spin the future events around the discussion of Edward and Bella's break up conflict. She had to leave them work this out but she could aid the seeding of the possible way the Lovers could repair and handle this. She smiled and the dream time web easily spun the story to now reflect the positive light on this problem.

Reggie watched too. He seemed to agree while he looked out to the cosmos to the stars shinning down upon these two. He left out a strong male lion roar; a type of huff sound to make sure his fellow stars with white lions there were hearing this. They were to help with the light around this protecting Bella and Edward. With great success comes negative energy of those 'jealous' of those that seem to sky rocket to fame and stardom. There is a reason for everything in this universe and the 3 D as it is a reflection of karma sown earlier or karma that is ripe for the picking now to enjoy. Karma is not all bad, but it comes with lessons and repeating themes that guide the realities of those living in a form to experience this world. Reggie turned to Avignon as she patted his huge white lion head with grace and her love.

Avignon now saw the Meadow as it now had a New Dream being given to the story. As she viewed it the Mentor came in, the male energy of Edward that was part of himself from the shadows of time speaking to his psyche. Edward carried this longing for many lifetimes, not just this one, of a love he waited for. Bella carried a feminine soul that did not show on the surface all her crystalline beauty she was. Her becoming what she became was because they both were destined to meet. She was his fire, his shooting star, his matching other self and she was uniquely herself. She did not complete him but rather she activated him. He woke up with being around her in ways he had not dared to tread into. She blossomed with his love, gentlemanly English ways along with his history of isolation and being alone. They awakened a love story they both had within their own hearts so that it could express itself. The Meadow was where this Message and Dream began. It was fitting it would touch back there to help them now regain footing on the changes they faced.

Edward's Shadow self contained a connection to this Mentor. He came into the dream as Avignon and Reggie finished their beautiful dream seeding to Edward and Bella. The 'mentor 'now brought to mind the Meadow, love was inspired to begin itself in.

The Meadow glowed with a new dimensional light. The flowers overflowed the sweetness of first time love. High school is where it began. The Meadow cradled Bella and Edward when it all began with talking about the problem they had at first. Both believed they were falling in love with the other. Edward was the wiser old soul that was trying to sort this out so that nothing harmed Bella and that which he was protective of. Bella felt that their friendship carried the secret of the knowing this love but from day one saw him as her prince charming, her knight and all her dreams come true in one male. She was hopelessly in love with him. He was so in love with her even with his own mind cautioning him he knew this one young female was meant for him. He waited forever for her to come into his life. The Meadow seemed to put it all right for them both. The sweetness of the meadow were their long talks, endless times spent open in the sunlight, together with nothing hiding between them. This was the meadow that gave this love its beginning and held it true for the entire unfolding.

The meadow now brought in this new problem that was to be talked about there. They would come to the meadow again to discuss this story that created the break up. The reasons of why this was happening. The meadow was the soothing balm that held both of them and this original love. It was their Garden of Eden. Now this apple that they both took a bite from, this love of the Twin Soul Mates, now had the challenge of looking into what caused this lesson. It had all been so perfect.

Edward will explore with Bella her feelings on what is suggested on how to play this scene or change it.

Bella is going to want to move quickly past the pain of how this impacted Edward till she realized that the underlying problem is a past life karma. That must be talked through and explored. She would rather run from what this was about to do to her too. Edward would help to stabilize her even though he was in tremendous pain in that this caught him by surprise. Edward was planning on asking her to marry him so that this happy forever after could happen. As the Book and Films closed and Edward and Bella lived happily ever after he was going to do that in this alternate reality. That was his plan all along in finding this Love. Everyone wanted this forever for them too.

Bella would write some of this scene and Edward would edit. They had to work this out together but stay to the story plot that there was a break up coming and Paradise in Heaven was going to go through a fan quandary of their wanting them to remain together no matter what. Edward and Bella had to solve this for many reasons but most of all for their own love reasons.

The mentor seeding more options for Edward in his dream time to consider saw Edward having to mature more than is existing 'old soul' he was. He also saw that Bella had to go through this to fiis her own lessons in life from high school into her crystalline light body. She had a light body that sparkled and that was a gift. Edward though had a soul of deep feelings and waters that his heart expressed through his being the character he was. People all felt Edward and his love and his loving Bella. Bella would shine again but first the rain must come.

**Rain is part of this story…**

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

* * *

From Roshandra:::

i loved the Meadow in TWILIGHT...that is where that given dream came to SM...

now though the MENTOR has a way of giving information to Edward and the Actor that plays him

i have blended the purpose of both the actor that played this role and the character...WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	18. Chapter 18 Avignon and the Mentor meet

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 18**

**Avignon and the Mentor meet**

Avignon fulfilled what would be termed a contemporary vision of the Good Glenda from the Oz land of the adventure of Dorothy. She carried the Divine Feminine but not with a magic star wand. She could kick box up a storm with her White Lion Reggie having her back. She was very beautiful and deeply penetrating in the psychology of guiding dimensional souls becoming future stars. She looked like a 'beauty queen', was extremely intelligent, had a voice like an angel, and loved her work as an intra dimensional angelic emissary. She was in the business of adding stars to the galaxy of this universe. Working with Bella and Edward was a new level of an assignment she took on as she saw the star crossed Twin soul mates as a very important cycle predecessor for the collective psyche mind. She was part of the Venus Council of the Angelic energies to aid humanity into this new paradigm of love. Edward and Bella represented this love. There was an entire fan community hanging on edge due to what this love was to them. Avignon had a lot of work with guiding the love into a next level of their story. At the same time she could not interfere with their process of shaping their own destiny.

They had the opportunity of becoming real. Much like the fable of Pinocchio in that he became a real boy. This though was a love story par excellence that went beyond the seeding of the Romeo Juliet first time love. This was part of the higher plan to bring about this new level of deeper long lasting love of the nature of the Divine. Bella and Edward had to also share this message of this love to the world as it was going to change the world. They had a mission.

Avignon realized she had the key role of helping them. She had much to explain to them. She also had a mortal shortcoming. Being angelic all her thoughts carried a much higher frequency and seeing into other worlds was part of the gifts this came with. Her weakness though working with the 3 D reality and a body she had that was mortal was this thing she had for Candy Floss. Reggie knew this and would patiently put up with when her food addiction would hit her. She loved candy floss. It grounded her. That sweet spun white sugar with food dye that made it pink. She loved it so much that she would find fairs and go off dimensional to buy herself a huge candy floss. Sugar was not befitting a beautiful healthy goddess example that she was but she indulged. Off to her closet she would go, move a nice large opening on the rack of her clothing and sit down with the door quietly closing to enjoy her candy floss. Reggie would figure it out looking around her abode and not seeing her he would jog off to her closet. There he would hear her happy oohs and ahhs while she enjoyed her candy floss. A gulp of water was heard to help neutralize out the sugar and food coloring and more silence would follow as she was enjoying eating more candy floss.

Reggie waited patiently lying there on the floor in her bedroom next to the closet door for her to come out.

She got up, smiled to herself making a solemn promise to give that up once and for all and drink at least quart of water. She reached for her closet door to open and there was Reggie raising one eyebrow showing his big blue eye.

"Oh great, you always do this Reggie. It is ok to have a little candy floss from time to time."

Avignon turned and walked out of the room as Reggie stretched, yawned and trotted off to be with his lovely companion and angel being that was part fairy godmother aiding all the souls she loved to work with in the evolution of the soul's heart of love. Reggie kept her secret silently, after all his mistress was his best friend among the angelic humans. Avignon was his pride and joy.

The Mentor

He kept a close contact with Avignon. He himself was a mystery. He was the key for Edward's soul growth along with understanding how Shinning Ones operated in and out of the reality the dimensional world that he moved with. The Mentor liked working with this new emissary of Angelic couples becoming real. This was a very new area of spirit helping the fragmented characters that if worked with correctly would aid to the over soul of becoming real. Edward was a reflection of the Mentor. He was very invested in his dream becoming real. He after all planted that 'seed' of this love relationship within a mid day nap of the author. The Mentor was part of the dream as Edward was too. Bella was part of the feminine psyche of how love was playing out in the mind of the reader of the seed dream. Edward and the Mentor were part of the one being. Different dimensional selves as so the Mentor played the chess game making clear guidance without direct interference. The Mentor was always in the shadows. His working with Avignon strengthened both Edward and Bella in becoming the Love Story of the Century going into Cosmic Love. This was a love relationship of Soul to Spirit. Edward was the soul while Bella his perfect feminine counterpart Spirit. They were a perfect match of agreement and yet counter reflection of things they each were that was different. The actors in 3rd Dimensionality also fit this puzzle of psyche and drama perfectly. The Mentor had a complicated karma to aid while guiding wisely with strategic well placed moves. Edward was his protégé for more reasons than what was obvious. Bella was Avignon's protégé to aid her into maturing. The Mentor and Avignon worked a perfectly balance of yin yang and love that would create everlasting divine couples of romantic love. It was to go beyond Romeo Juliet. Avignon knew the Mentor remained in the shadows for his own personal reasons. They worked well as their higher role was to aid Love Becoming Real on the Planet with Archetype couples of this new Paradigm of love others would model.

**CANDY FLOSS: A British term for 'cotton candy', oh yes, Avignon was English.**

**NOTE::: Candy Floss is COTTON CANDY here in the States...**

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

* * *

From Roshandra::: The MENTOR is an 'energy' that i am developing and he is going to go into one of my other STORIES and BOOKS as he is part of something greater that is a thread through the vampire race of immortal beings.

these are beings that live a long time through history along with being expert in the shadow way of living. They are powerful beings and when they are in society they can aid changes of enlightenment or tip the scale of the light dark CHESS game that plays out in Humanity to the positive. The MENTOR makes the playing field more fairly balanced in that the character he is work through or mentoring gains insights in information and personal power. Being Immortal is gained in various ways and of course one is being a vampire. But when a vampire becomes an IMMORTAL and a SHINNING ONE his role changes to his original BLUE PRINT DESIGN that is protecting humanity and symbiotic to it to aid and protect and guide. The Vampire is the BEST counter force to the dark that would use mankind as cattle. It's food, where as if the vampires awaken to their real purpose of why this race was created from Sophia GAIA and the GODHEAD Source of LIGHT it would find that the compressed dark soul of it's death Bardo state is really only that they have blocked off relationship to their own soul. Once they awaken they can become a SHINNING ONE, provided they move into their original purpose of SERVICE to human kind. Most vampires never get out of the endless lives they live, the consumption of the energies of blood, sexual energy and prana off the prey they need to survive off of because this is symbiotic. They can change and awaken...most do not or rarely do but the MENTOR Is one of those...that DID...he plays an important ROLE now in HUMANITY and the LIGHT dark changes and the Relationship to the Ones he is MENTORING...

What are your THOUGHTS on the MENTOR?

What are your Thoughts on the Angelic Emissary?

do you have any idea where the story is going to go in this middle part of the Edward Bella BREAK UP?


	19. Chapter 19 A Dawn Break 19 B Edward Mdw

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 19 A**

**Dawn Break**

Streams of light poured into their suite with a fluttering of fairies riding in on the sunlight beams to create prisms of rainbow light in the room. A soft breeze blew the silk drapes singing a morning wish to them. They dreamed all night when the love making moving into Edward's just holding Bella. They fell asleep in each other's arms under the canopy that covered them as a veil of gossamer beauty. The canopy bed enhanced the dreaminess of this enchantment of this room.

Edward moved first but Bella was already awake.

"Morning Bella, did you enjoy last night?"

"Edward yes, but do you see the orbs of light in the morning streams of sun in our room? I have just been quietly watching them since I awoke. I dreamed of the meadow too."

Edward moved in closer as he held Bella wanting to know all the details she dreamt about. He too had a dream but waited to hear the story of hers first. "Tell me Bella what dream did you have."

"Edward, we were in the meadow but it was different. I saw our first dream there were we discussed our falling in love, your being a vampire and my being human. This dream was different. Things felt filled with changes. I saw the beauty was still there and the flowers too. I could smell the flowers Edward. I had agreed to marry you finally but all of it came to that wonderful happy ending and our living in the forest in the cottage. This dream though had a feeling of light from the Universe. It was like the meadow was crystal and gems now. Also a tree there was sending up a message of light. The tree was actually shinning. I also saw an apple coming to us and this feeling of the Garden of Eden or some kind of Beautiful Paradise coming to us or maybe returning to us. I don't remember all we discussed but you and I were solving this problem of the break up. I was upset and you kept comforting me. I did not want to look into this but the meadow held us in this space of love. It was a bubble or a sphere around the meadow that allowed our love to even come into being. The meadow always made me feel open to all the nuances of this love between us. I love the meadow still. I wish I could remember more but this beautiful large sphere of light that I think was Avignon came to me telling me to be quiet that all things would unfold. Trust in the love, the good of this and Edward and me. I felt calmness wash over me. That is why this morning waking up when break of dawn came I was filled with wonder observing the orbs and the fairies entering into our room on the light rays. It is magical Edward."

**Chapter 19 B**

**Edward and the Meadow Dream**

"Edward, tell me about the dream you had with the Meadow." Bella sat there in their canopy bed curling up her arms around her legs. She sat there waiting for him to speak. She held onto her body listening to the sound of his breathing in and out calmly. She began to wonder how different his dream might be.

"Well, the meadow is always beautiful Bella. It all began there. I felt the love and just lying there with you again in the field of flowers with the daylight beaming in on us. I listened to what you were telling me but my mind kept being drawn to the large tree there. I had not noticed that tree before. As the tree drew my attention a large orb of white light began to appear in the higher part of the tree.

"Edward, is that your Mentor?"

"Yes, he seems to appear or come to me at moments when he wants me to go deeper into a vision or message. I watched this sphere get larger realizing it was a dimensional doorway. He did appear and begin to communicate directly in thoughts to my mind. This time he seemed much more serious on what he had to show me."

Bella sat there holding onto her knees while I cleared my throat.

"He said he would be coming to me more often now and at the tree at the house in LA at the pool. He said the meadow was to inspire this vision and love through a dream. Now that we were dimensionally aware and living this story behind the scenes it was time to take this step in how we would organize our changes. He said it was complicated, layered like a hologram chess game. Many levels had to be considered in each scenario with conscious moves. He kept showing me a chess game with dimensional levels that was a hologram. I took in the information as what he 'termed' a download into my mind or hard wiring of my brain and soul. It was light this light message came into me directly to register itself inside me. I heard you talking but I drifted more to the tree then I saw the apple. It was red but as I looked at it and thinking of the red apple of the Garden of Eden story I also thought of the red apple of the Twilight book cover. I kept thinking about the significance of the apple and Eve. As the MENTOR kept communicating to me I was entranced on this single apple in the tree. The apple suddenly got bright as an orb of light descended to it. The apple inside itself began to glow and it changed into a Golden Apple. This is when the MENTOR stopped speaking in his mind to me. He asked quietly, Edward do you see that? I responded, yes. He then asked me what I thought this meant. I told him that it would appear that we are going to change this into being a GOLDEN Apple experience of our Love. He said not a word but he smiled and nodded. Then he was gone.

"Bella, I do believe we will be fine. I know the break up and apart was going to be hard on both of us. I also saw lots of the fans that follow this story and the films very distraught. I had no idea all of this would come of this meadow dream into a story. I had no idea the fictional characters which are us now would be impacting the fans around the world. I could see at times the actor that played me grew tired of the screaming of fans and the stress of the premieres and all the interviews about the characters. The actors were us Bella. I don't want to get ahead of this but it all seems to be dimensional parts of our selves interacting and overlapping. The MENTOR is showing me this. It makes sense to me."

I looked at Bella to see her holding onto herself tightly and shaking. Tears welling up in her eyes glistened while preparing to overflow. Then I saw her anger flash.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I loved the meadow, now the tree is something added there. I feel this is going to hurt me so deeply. I am not sure I can go through this. Everything was PERFECT before."

She looked at me in a helpless fashion. I understood what she was saying.

"Well, Bella, it seems you had a karma that had to play out. I feel the same way that this is going to hurt us both a lot. I do not want to go through that either. This is happening according to the information I was given due to past life dimensional selves for karma. Lessons on growing up and apart is a phase of this. It seems you had a thing with the 'director'. The actress was working with him on the next film she was doing. Bella we are not helpless in this. We are behind the scenes and we will write in some 'script adjustments."

I hugged her to me as her legs relaxed she wrapped them around my torso. I felt we had to weather this together. I wanted to take a swim. We also had to go to the studio today with Avignon. I wanted to just stay in this beautiful LA crystalline house. Everything here was alive with pulsating energy of light. Sentient was this house, the tree outside, the music that related to our moods would play automatically and I loved the private world we had in all of this.

"Bella, why don't you take a long bath? I want to go for a swim. Would you be all right for that?" I waited to see how she felt while wanting to kiss her and hold her tightly. She looked up into my eyes with a nod of her head. I leaned into her to kiss her. I wanted to languish in this kiss to affirm to her that nothing had changed between us. Embarking onto this next stage was part of our work. I was questioning privately why I agreed but I knew for some innate reason that our dream world from Twilight had to go through this evolution. I accepted that.

"Bella, without question I love you, always." She smiled and got up from bed looking lighter of heart while I knew this bath time would ease her thoughts as well. As the door closed to the master suite spa room that was my cue to head out of the room downstairs to the pool. I felt a message waited there for me.

The pool, the view, the tree all of it was set like a movie stage. I was the missing part to activate the message. I stood there looking at the view off to the distance of the city of LA. Being up on this hillside gave a panoramic view of the entire valley with ocean on one side. The pool beckoned me so I dove in to the crescent curve at its fullest side. Under the water the music changed to something new. _(Music plays: ALCHEMY male voice track)_ I listened as I slowly began to rise from the depths to the part of the pool directly across from the tree. With caution I looked up as I began to see a dimensional shimmer in the energy around the tree. This meant the MENTOR was coming in. I quietly awaited his presence.

"Edward, you are aware now of my moments to contact you. This is good; it makes it easier to communicate now with you."

I quietly listened as the tree held the orb of light where his voice was emanating from. The view behind the tree was the entire LA valley beginning to also take on that dimensional shimmering world. It was all rather crystalline in nature with a brightness normally not seen in day light. I marveled at it with my attention being drawn back to the tree with the orb sitting there and the presence of the Mentor.

"Edward, it is going to get a little bumpy now between you and she. I hope you understand this is nothing personal but rather it is part of the growth both of you need to take now. Since you are the 'older' soul of the two, you will help to stabilize the change. You are both going to be able to do some 'rewrite changes in the script' later today when you head to the studio. What questions do you have?" Silence washed over the pool area. His presence seemed to impact my mind, my feelings and everything in the environment when he came in. I began to wonder more about whom he was but my lucid mind decided to keep it to business. He often just left without a warning leaving me feel like a dangling participle. The music playing from the pool softened but the background of the base notes remained.

"Edward I know you are curious about me. Where I come from, what I am, how this fits to you."

"I have a lot of questions on this along with the dimensional information to wrap my head around, yes you are right, a lot of questions."

The light of the orb increased and suddenly his presence was becoming defined as he hovered within the sphere of light still in the higher branches of this tree shimmering. "Edward, I explained I am what you might call an over soul part of you. I am 'mentoring' you through this growth into become a greater potential of a possible 'you'. This love you two have and are is very important to the planet of earth at this time along with all the fans that read the story that was sent to the author as a 'dream seeding' for this. This is how you came into become Edward along with the fact the karma to meet Bella for the actors to play those roles. Do you follow me?"

I nodded looking into the light as it seemed his frequency was coming into a lower vibration which I assumed was allowing me to see his form. It was like an apparition like Lourdes or a ghost taking on a third dimensional form. "What dimension are we in Mentor? What do I call you?"

"Mentor is fine, but I do have a name, a rather long one, but later I will tell you that. Well, you are in a dimensional dream level close to what is the astral plane blended into the causal plane. This sits next to the third dimensional plane which is a three 'D' density or for mortal human beings and angelic human beings. Actors as you know take on different character roles and project or some 'channel' the energy of the story or the characters. Others model this from who they are. The dream that seeded Twilight was given by 'me' and for a higher purpose. Vampire stories as you know are always 'in'. I am called a SHINNING One. I travel in and out of dimensions at will as I am a 'light body known a crystalline body that can do that. I am in the 7 Dimension most of the time along with going up to the 11th Dimension. Do you follow me so far? This is frequency I am speaking of and rules or laws that govern this from the Universe. I am slowing down my vibration so you can see me right now. I carry a frequency to aid what this message is about while guiding you some. You though are making up your own mind and decisions as that is part of how this works. Do you follow what I am transmitting to your thoughts at the moment?"

I nodded again feeling a power off his presence that was rather 'heady'. Everything glistened around him more when he was focusing on me and sending his thoughts.

"How is Bella going to handle this? I am concerned we bit off more than we can chew. If I knew this would lead to a 'break up' I would have passed on this."

"Well, I know, but you are part of a dream seeding and this gave the actors that played you in this book and films a reality that relates to many. This was a vehicle for becoming Edward. This was a vehicle for this rare love of twin soul mates. That couple was going to meet anyway as it was their karma, so do you see this is part of how this had to happen. It was a karma written to happen."

"So, we have the actors meet in the 3rd Dimensional reality so our characters could come alive?"

"Something like that Edward, but more complex. This script change is really a karma that Bella set in motion due to her actress that plays her. You both are along on the ride due to that. I am sorry, but karma is a lesson for completing a past something set in motion, learning a lesson about this love, then maybe working it all out."

"What do you mean 'maybe' working it all out?"

"Well, Edward, work it out, you are very intelligent, she is very smart, both of you are beautiful becoming real beings of great hope and promise. This love story was not meant for you alone to hide away in. The books are done, films done; now this real part of the story begins. Healing the fans is part of this but spreading this message of love is the main purpose. Your role or job is to let the world know about this love you both are, carry, and hopefully embody to a new happier ending. Folks will learn how this love story relates to the actors playing you both too."

"Sounds like you have this 'all figured out' while we are puppets on strings dancing to this."

"Edward, it is not like that, maturing a soul takes fire, friction, challenge, with real time life experience to go through. You are a dream becoming real and those characters are more of the real Edward and Bella than even they realized. They took this on as part of their karma to play those roles, live that and share this love story."

I nodded and brushed my fingers through my hair looking at the pool reflection of the tree with the Mentor hovering in it. "So, we head to the studio today?"

"Yes, with Avignon as it will be a big meeting with the studio heads you already met. They need to talk to both of you today as you both work out script changes. I am very curious how you both will do the script re edit."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, you are figuring this out together so you are personalizing the script. You are putting yourselves further into the characters lives." He began to lift. I felt a pulling away of this mind connection of consciousness flow begin to separate from me. I looked up to see he was above the shimmering tree that had now turned iridescent with a pearalized glow to it.

"Edward, you and Bella will write the edit for this story script. Write well Edward, you both have a 'say so' in this along with how this impacts your future becoming. I have faith in you Edward. We think very much alike."

He was gone, I let go sinking into the water. The music carried through the water growing louder as I sunk down further. I wanted to drift away. I sunk to the bottom of the pool hearing a splashing sound. I looked to see Bella naked swimming towards me. I felt like she was saving me. The music got louder as it played on and we kissed. I needed to be lost in her love now with our sensuous attraction taking me deeper. I liked this song of Alchemy playing.

It was so natural to be with Bella. Making love now was just what I wished for. She entwined around my body as we made love beginning under the water. I could see the tree watching over us keeping it all privately and sweetly a moment only for us.

**Music carried on.**

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	20. Chapter 20 Studio Script Changes

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 20**

**Studio Script Changes**

Bella remained in my arms while my back was up against the side of the pool we looked out over the view to LA. Neither of us said a word. Our love making held us in the intimate feeling of the quiet after passion softens into the gentleness of the heart. Just holding her satisfied me fully. We both remained naked just listening to the water wash over the edge of the infinity rim of the crescent pool. The tree silently shaded itself as I began to realize it was noon. Shadows had all disappeared. Avignon was meeting us in an hour so we had to get moving for this studio visit.

"Bella, we need to get dressed." She moved in my arms but her body said no. I smiled and whispered a promise in her ear. She turned to tell me yes.

"Edward, you promise that when we get back, we make love again all night here in the pool?"

"Bella, we start in the pool, then I carry you upstairs and we go to that canopy enchanted bed while we can decide on the next course in the bath tub. I want you all night and then some." I gave her a kiss of my longing laced with the promise I just made of love making coming. I swept her up in my arms so I could move us out of the pool. I felt the tree shudder behind me reminding me of the communication of the Mentor. I was determined to get my 'mind clear' and game face on. The studio was like a mindset out of the 1940's when they controlled the stars every project including personal private lives. I had to outsmart this to aid both of us now. I understood now what my Mentor meant. Intelligence was necessary with a cool manner and chess strategy moves. This was going to impact our future along with karma.

I carried Bella to the foyer as she began to push off me to get me to set her down. "What is wrong Bella?"

"Edward, Reggie is here, open the front door." Sure enough that huge white lion was there waiting for me to open the door. He sat there like a well trained dog waiting to be let in. Bella really seemed attuned with this big lion. I nodded to him to come in as he jogged right over to Bella lapping her a few times in the face. He and she really took to each other. I looked outside to see where Avignon was but Bella answered the question.

"Edward, she will meet us at the studio just before the entrance. We pick her up in Beverly Hills. She has to shop for something." I noticed her big lion raised his eye brows looking right at Bella like reading her mind on this. I began to think that maybe Avignon had a problem.

"Edward, Avignon is fine, she is shopping for some candy treat." Reggie then became intensely active. I looked at him wondering if this was about his mistress. He was not pleased about her shopping. I was sure when we met Avignon that she would shed some light on this.

"Let's go Bella; we have less than an hour now to handle dressing plus the drive to the city."

"Yes, Edward, I get to see the Emerald City and discuss this script change." She turned dashing up stairs with Reggie near her side. I followed thinking to myself we had a big meeting to maneuver through. This plot was about to thicken.

**Drive to the Emerald City LA**

I opened the door from the foyer into the four car garage. "Bella, you are really nicely dressed. You are going very NYC business mode." I said nothing waiting for her to respond as Reggie stopped at the door clearly going to stay behind in the home. He seemed a part of our daily life when he showed up. I looked into the garage as we walked to my BMW thinking why a four car garage?

"Edward, I dressed for serious contract talks. I want them to know I am very much about business." She walked to the passenger side of the car and abruptly stopped short. "Edward, why do we have a four car garage?"

"My thoughts exactly Bella, I was thinking about that right now also." She got in the car and I walked around to my side clicked the garage door opener. Outside on the driveway say a metallic taupe mini Cooper. "Bella, where did that come from?" I got out of my car walked over to read a note on the windshield. _For Bella to drive to the Emerald City_.

"Look, hun, you have a car. To be honest it might be good for you to get out and see where the road takes you. I like the sporty British car for getting around town."

"Edward, this place is like a ghost town city. Where in the world would that road take me to? Ok, let's get to the city, we need to be on time and meet Avignon."

I adjusted my rear view mirror, music want on in the car, something new, my cell phone rang. "Hello, yes, Avignon, where do we pick you up? You are at Beverly Hills, near the studio gates, buying candy floss. I got the GPS location, thanks, see you soon." I closed the sunroof on my car and could not stop smiling. "It seems our dimensional Emissary has a 'thing' for candy floss." Bella was looking at me with a stare that signified her wondering what that was all about. I drove on thinking about a huge big freshly spun sugar cotton candy that Avignon was lapping up. She had a mortal thing for cotton candy otherwise known as candy floss.

**Meeting Avignon**

We drove down out of our location through the Hollywood hills past the large sign spelling out the name. The landmark sign stood there for who knows how long. It was in all kinds of major movies. The original sign name was Hollywoodland. Now it was only Hollywood. We lived above it on the same side of the hill not far from the Hollywood reservoir. I smiled but drove on to our meeting date. Finally we got on the short strip of the freeway which of course was empty. Everything here had no people, no cars, and no traffic. All this dimensional city stuff had a feeling of a deserted ghost city town. My cell went off but Bella grabbed it.

"Yes, hello Avignon, yes I am nervous, I would have liked to have talked to you at the house. Yes, Reggie kept me company. We are close, ok I will tell Edward to turn where? Right next light, look for the candy floss store. I see it pink and white stripped awning. I see you."

I saw Avignon as she was wiping off her mouth with this pink fluffy cotton candy in her hand taking the last bite. She was amusing me at the moment. We pulled up to the curb as I pretended not to notice her treat she just finished enjoying.

"Edward, don't you dare mention this to Reggie. He tolerates my weakness; it is due to being mortal in a body. I crave this stuff while it has food dye in it and white sugar. Not healthy at all for a body, but I crave it." She slid into the back seat directing me to drive on. Bella said nothing but smiled. We all were on high edge of our nerves with polite manners. The studio gate was right around the corner. I pulled up slowly knowing Bella was taking it all in.

"Yes, sir, they are expecting you, drive right in and park where you did last visit. Thank you sir, have a good day."

I drove in thinking to myself how this meeting would go. Bella was on nervousness chatter, Avignon was filled with white sugar and pink colored food dye. I might have to handle it all while the ladies where maybe not going to be much of a team aid. Why did I feel I was going to get hoodwinked again? I began thinking about the Mentor. I saw an orb of white light descend in the direction my car was heading. Maybe that is him here to help me out? I felt like I was going to need back up. This entire thing felt like a shadow game of the studio to stick it to us.

"Well, here we are Bella, Hollywood studio lot."

Avignon got out, so did Bella, and I could not open doors for the ladies. I resided myself to open the studio door then to let them go in. We walked through the huge dark sound stage number 22 on it. The hall way had a flickering light as a sign or omen of trouble ahead. I saw the door to the office as Avignon reached for it first. "Now let me handle this to begin with. Relax, let this play out."

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

* * *

What do you THINK about the SCRIPT CHANGES?

What about the Hollywood MOGULS?

and did you know Hollywood was originally called HOLLYWOODLAND?

also GOOGLE the word 'archons'...


	21. Chapter 21 Studio Script

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 21**

**Studio Script**

We walked in seeing the three executives of the studio with their round greedy pear shaped matching bodies all puffing on their cigars. It made me think of the Three Stooges but not funny. I began to consider the avarice of this group, power moguls, and controllers of others 'fate' but mostly they were out of place; something of the past of the day of Hollywood times. They looked cartoonish as I viewed them now. They 'eyed' Bella like an Alfred Hitchcock triple mirror image lusting over the next starlet to ravage. My Bella was their food of choice. I wanted to punch eat of them as a sense of knowing what was playing out in their heads. I stood there standing tall as now this was my second visit with them. I would leave our sugar filled Avignon lead the meeting.

"Gentlemen, this is Bella, we would like to go over the script now." Avignon introduced Bella.

"Bella, how do you like the fact we are going to place you in a Snow White film out of London?" One of the fat three studio moguls spoke up learing at Bella looking over her body. I was glad she wore a NYC two piece business suite with pants. She was very pulled together not revealing her femininity at all. I cleared my throat.

"I believe we need to discuss this drama about the break up first. It sounds like you are tempting Bella with a future part for her actress character that plays her. Why don't we talk about these details first? What is the motivation for the 'break up'? Bella and Edward are living happily ever after as TWILIGHT ended. Remember?"

"Edward, we realize you two have a cushy life. We see you are perfectly matched and then there is all the great sex you two have as a vampire couple. You married which settled the moral issues too. All nice and clean, nothing dark there and you are part of the good vampires. Well we want reality for you two. The break up is about Bella's actress that is having a new scripted film offered to her. Rather iconic in that role. The actress is so excited to head to England where her actor boyfriend lives to play this new part. You see, Edward and Bella, you two are really the 'rock stars'. We made billions on you two, now we are going to make more money on this problem. We want you to break up. We need more films since Twilight is done or more drama off this Edward Bella fantasy dream. The author only wrote the series and is not going to write more about you two. There are whole communities called 'Fan Fiction', creating all kinds of stories keeping your characters alive. You two now need to produce for us as part of this dream factory." Smoke of a greenish color began to ooze around him like that of envy. I began to think these were three of the deadly sins. I stood my ground. Avignon was getting ready to speak but Bella jumped in.

"What do you mean I am offered a role in England to play an iconic figure of Snow White? That sounds great along with the fact the actor, her boyfriend lives there. I would think this is a good way this could be going. This break up though is a 'weak' old fill in for a drama plot. I read that you have the actress with the director of SWATH. Why would a budding successful actress, with this hunk of an English boyfriend actor, cheat on him with an older married man that was her director? This would jeopardize her career, messes up her relationship causing her to run the risk of embarrassing her soul mate. That is like the oldest dumbest script write in the book. It is old. That is like coming right off the director's couch from the 1940's. No one would believe that."

The studio executives all look at each other puffing on their cigars billowed smoke around them to think for a second. I remained quiet since Bella was speaking her mind. Avignon stood watching.

"Bella, you are a smart girl. You are going to have sex with the director because he is infatuated with you. You get close to him and are protective of him. This is his first directing opportunity, three films total on SWATH. He is older, charming and it appears part of the 'daddy' issue the young starlet needs."

Bella began to walk towards the large desk the three stood behind. She was getting upset. I moved in closer to her to reach for her arm to restrain her back some. She kept advancing. She was ready to take them on fully now.

"Dear, Bella, you are beautiful, highly spirited young woman filled with an allure that any man would be infatuated by you. The actress that plays you is with a teen ager temperament. Drama of emotions, immature on decisions, this fits the bill perfectly. We are going to get a lot of mileage out of this and all the negative energy, fan anger, emotional roller coaster will feed our pet project. So, dear, you are along on the ride. This actress that plays you is going to walk right into her karma of what she 'sowed' of her past life with this married man'. It is a runaway train my dear, with you on it, and the boyfriend will have to endure this as he loves you so much." The saliva began to drool off the moguls outside corner of his mouth as he wiped it with his hand then taking a deep puff on that Cuban cigar. He reeked of deception, lies, deceit, manipulating and sexual despotism_. I was ready to pound the heck out of all three twisted fat little round men._ Bella took them on.

"You creep, you are a throw back of the past; you are three dirty old men. I won't do that. I won't hurt Edward or the actor that plays him. I won't mess up a married director's family life. I am not that stupid to allow that. The actress playing me is not that dumb either to walk into that or fall for that." Avignon stepped in. Bella was as white as a ghost.

"Avignon, you need to counsel your star cross lover there to mind how she talks to us. We are not some subordinate group of foolish old men. We sit on these karma contracts. He pulled out of his desk drawer a stack of papers tossing them on the big desk. Suddenly I saw the power they were playing with. They had our future lives in contracts tied up. I realized fast that this was a complicated dimensional game of chess.

Edward spoke up, "Gentlemen, first of all, we have first rights to re write the script. Granted the karma that Bella has from a past life with this director, sets this in motion, correct? Also, you want the negative exposure for this plays out something you all want. I take it this is the dark side that wants this kind of energy? By some chance does this energy feed the lower worlds like the Archons? " I saw all three of them go ashen looking with one dropping his cigar out of his mouth First of all I did not know where that information I seemed to spout out clearly came from. Avignon fortified me with her smile and a tap of her high heel shoes.

"Boys, it would seem Edward has figured out an important part of this game. You better concede the script change so Bella does not take such a hit, the actress that plays her."

Edward spoke again. "Gentlemen, break us up with a fake Hollywood moment of a young starlet forgetting her being drawn into an older man's fantasies. You get what energy you want for this and how long? How much do you make off that?" Bella swung around me thinking. I could see she was good on her feet in the heat of this.

"So, what if the director tries to hit on her, they take him off the film later. She and her boyfriend break up for a short time, then patch it up. These two are not coming apart. They are meant to be together."

"Gentlemen, we want the script re write. Bella is right, who will believe this old Hollywood director's couch thing anyway? The fans want us in love forever, we want this forever, what karma did Bella the actress do anyway?"

They all looked at each other as Avignon took in a breath. This did not seem good.

"Bella, the actress that plays her, in past life in England, had an affair with the director but was warned to not want someone else's husband. He lusted for her as she teased him into chasing her. She figured out if he came after her then she would not be guilty of breaking up a royal marriage. She did not want to be his mistress but wanted to take the throne with being a queen. In the film of SWATH, she plays innocence, purity, heart, love, devotion and high standards. She was not that lofty when she beguiled sending a spell of enchantment to the director lord king in this karma of their past lives. She has penance to pay. The girl has to learn her lesson. Besides, she is going to break the boyfriend's heart. We will dine off a lot of negative energy from all of this. She owes us. And yes we capitalize on her mistake which is her karma to go through. So what, this is the business of illusions, games, drama, contracts and feeds the crowd entertainment."

Suddenly now they all resembled demonic entities from hell.

"How much to pay this off then, what would that cost?" I heard the ceiling shake above us, thinking it was an earthquake I looked up to see the room begin to sway.

"Edward, you don't get it. This is her karma. She owes us. She slept with a married man; she will do that again and again till we get our payment. She has to grow up and get her lesson too. She is going to put Edward's actor boyfriend through hell. She owes us."

I turned to Bella seeing her anger begin to turn almost into tears. I felt I needed the Mentor. I hit on something about the negative energies and the Archons. They would not budge on the karma matter. I had to interject something.

"What if you leave the break up in, have her go through a public Scarlett letter routine. Let the fans get upset, you get the energy hit off that. Keep her career moving along and fire the director off the future part of SWATH. The actor actress she and I will work this out privately. How does that play out?"

"Well, Edward, how does she deal with the finding out how the fans feel? We need drama you know."

"How about the tabloids, she reads this in the tabloids about how this plays out. Spread right out there for everyone to see. Is that enough Scarlett letter on her chest to make you men happy?"

Suddenly they began to smile. "We did not think about the tabloids, great idea, ok let's do it that way. Do we agree?"

I looked at Bella seeing she was ready to pass out. Avignon spoke to the studio moguls. "We will take this now into consideration. You seem to agree; we will talk on this tonight and do a conference call tomorrow to you on this. Does that seem to be in agreement?" Avignon was strong in voice, posture, she took steps towards the moguls. One glared calculating energy numbers. One pulled out a pocket phone to show the other two input from their behind the scenes investors. This entire matter was strange but it was also dimensional working on many levels with realities. I felt we would handle it once I could get Bella home. Avignon was good at this. She looked at them as a feeling of a wall of light fortified our being there. The shaking ended so whatever that earthquake was about it was related to my suggesting a deal. I wanted to talk to the Mentor as soon as I got home too.

All three moguls puffed on their cigars, snide looking, nodding and in agreement till our next meeting to finalize this.

Avignon turned to me, "Edward, we are ready to go now, Bella?"

I grabbed Bella's arm as she was just frozen, I calmly moved her to my other side to walk her out of the office. Avignon lead the way to the door opening it and allowing me and Bella to leave together first. We walked into the hall as Avignon put her finger up to her mouth indicated we should not talk. She moved down the hall to the Akashic-Records to see him. I followed with Bella.

"Edward, we need to clear this with music. Hang on, we have options from upstairs." She pointed up to heave. I assumed she meant the Source, God.

The door opened and choirs of angels were heard as we walked into David's office. He took one look at Bella getting her a head set to place on her ears with music. "She is in shock, it will be ok, she is a strong personality but looks like they are working you two into the contract now, right?"

I could see David was helping Bella to rebalance with healing music I assumed. She regained her color in her face. Avignon flipped open a cell phone with the recording of what seemed the sound pattern waves of our meeting talk exchange. "David, download it, remedy counter this stuff, and we need to extricate Bella on this Akashic karma from her past. We cannot prevent this karma playing out while the studio VIPS try to make money and energy on this, but we can minimize it. Thank you David for aiding Bella right now too."

"David hi, that was a tough moment. Why did things begin shaking in there?"

David turned on his heels as he stopped looking at the sound waves he got in the phone Avignon recorded for him to give me a questioning look. "Edward what shaking happened?" Avignon pointed up. "Oh heaven was coming in as Edward was making a deal?" "Edward, you need to be careful, there are cosmic rules you need to follow, you can fly by the seat of your pants, even because you are protecting your love. The shaking was heaven not having your back for a moment while the other side, the dark lower ones where going to crash in as you were fudging on things. If you get to cleaver on your feet they will see you are wheeling dealing, you gotta me wise Edward and you only can outsmart them. Use the higher laws against them." He went right back to the download smiling. "Got it Avignon, they are using an old Babylon energy spell, I can alter it so it won't hit Bella. Her anger let them trump this and Edward's wheel deal surprised the powers of the ones not seen, but he's got to play this pure with innocent clarity. It could otherwise come back to bite him and her later. Boomerang drama stuff in love hurts like heck." He went back to his work, Bella suddenly smiled, she was feeling ok again. _ Things all happened so fast that I now made sense out of it. I did hit them with information my Mentor sent me on the Archons. What in the world is that? _

"Edward, I like David. Thank you for the music, I calmed down too."

David smiled saying, "Nice to meet you too Bella, you are beautiful, even dressed down in a business suit." He turned to do his work. Avignon turned to us both nodding we needed to go. "Let's let David do his work."

He was clearly in his element of his work going to the music to handle this. We left heading out to my car. Silently we moved out of the studio hearing shouts from the executive office door. I wanted to talk on the drive back home. I wondered if Avignon needed more candy floss.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	22. Chapter 22 Mulholland Drive Home

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'**

**August 22, 2013**

**For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of** Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 22**

**Mulholland Drive Home**

Avignon was silent, Bella was silent, I was too. The music suddenly went on in my car. A nice song that reminded me of the Meadow played. I wanted to head back to TWLIGHT but we were on this road of changes with a new script hanging there. Bella had this karma of her past with this director the actress was going to get caught in this scenario. I could only think to myself I wish she had not done that. We would talk. I knew she did not want to be the scapegoat of this scenario. I did not want her to do that either. I was thinking all the way up the hill where the Hollywood sign was about how I could protect and save her. My mind was carefully looking at all scenarios. One was to blow up the studio moguls to take them out. Edward would go kill in the past, maybe I would go vampire on the old men. Suck them dry, all three take out, Edward could do that as his dark side in TWILIGHT never played out much. Maybe it was time to just be a vampire and use that power to rectify evil. Judge, jury, clean house, protect Bella's actress while we stay in this Love story and help the fans be happy on staying together. I saw the Hollywood sign and a few more winding curves would bring us to our house.

Reggie at the door

I clicked the garage door opener notice the mini Cooper was not on the drive. As the garage door opened inside was the Cooper on the far right side parked but now there was a nice candy apple red truck. Twilight was sending us an updated truck gift for there it sat. I smiled, it was a great truck, shinny, and large back flat bed to carry things, color was fantastic.

Bella spoke, "Looks like someone got another car? Nice truck Edward."

"Well, I like your Cooper Bella, looks like maybe we did something right."

"Edward and Bella, it is a sign you are progressing more into the actors' lives along with the signs from Twilight." Avignon commented.

"Well, why the mini Cooper? That was not in Twilight."

"Bella, you or rather the actor that plays you is going to England, mini Coopers fit for that ease of parking there. Also the actor had a min Cooper in LA."

"How do you know that Avignon:"

"Well the grocery store tabloids had those facts." Avignon got out of the BMW to head to the house inside.

"Bella, I like the truck, love your Cooper." I opened her door giving her my hand to see if she was feeling herself now again. She seemed fine now.

Avignon was there with the open door to the foyer kissing Reggie. If he was a dog he would be jumping up on her licking her face. He sniffed her carefully picking up on the candy floss. I smiled as we all walked into the house. We needed to talk while the tension lifted. "Shall we go into my office?"

"Yes, Edward, we need a conference gathering. I would say talk it out, but you need to go to your Mentor out at the pool were he comes in the tree orb energy. I need to talk to Bella, girl to girl time. I think we can handle a few things without you, ok?"

I realized fast she had to work with Bella on things privately while I did want to run this all past the Mentor. I was mentally on edge with questions.

Pool with the Mentor

I walked out to the pool; the backdrop of the city was coming into sunset. Lights began to twinkle below as my mind wanted to drift off out of here. I looked to see if the Mentor was coming in seeing nothing in the tree. I felt someone standing near me which began to feel like maybe Reggie was joining me. I turned to see the orb of light with the Mentor there watching me. This startled me; he was so quiet how he suddenly came in. I expected him in the tree.

"Edward, you are troubled. You handled most of that fairly well. Why did you jump so fast to try to 'control' the deal or make one to add more options for them?"

"I thought I was closing the 'gate' for them to limit the damage to Bella. Look this is all new for me and I was under pressure. Bella was a bundle of nerves, Avignon was on sugar, and I saw those creepy moguls with that hungry lust in their eyes at Bella. I got protective."

"Well, Edward you did. Walk with me."

"You walk? I thought you floated?"

"Glib now are we?" He floated ahead of me slightly so I had to walk faster as we moved around the pool area to the other side of the house. He had my full attention. Frankly I was glad he was there.

"I don't get what I did wrong on? I thought I jumped on keeping their deal to a lower limited damage control?"

"In some ways you did Edward. You need to stand back in deals, let Avignon wheel the sword or her angelic intelligence. You positioned this to the tabloids which is going to upset Bella, but she will counter you on that to try to fix when this story breaks. You will see what I mean when it comes down. Your male pride will be hurt as will the feelings of this special pure heart you are Edward. You are noble that is for sure but you need to think more. Now, the quaking was upstairs, you slid in that deal and it can help or hurt so stay tuned. I also want you to know that you two will split up and move out of the house soon now. Once these hits, the actors will go through this drama to play it out for Edward and Bella. You will both live in this house but not see each other. Dimensional stuff Edward, together but in your own worlds soon now. This is part of the way you will figure more things out too now. Do you like the red truck? I got that moved from Twilight to you here. Enjoy the evening you two for the shift is coming soon now. I will be in later in dreams when you sleep, if you get some sleep tonight. The conference call I will be there while I am working behind the scenes on the damage control for you two to see if we can nudge this along in the right Love heart way. Am I clear Edward?"

"Yes, and I guess I only need to know about the archons?"

"Ah, yes, Google it to explore what that is." He was gone. I heard the front door close with a feeling Avignon and Reggie where gone for now too. I had better see how Bella was holding up. I walked into the house around to my office seeing Bella in tears.

"Edward, I can't believe what I have done to you, to us."

"Bella, what did Avignon say to you?"

"It's my entire fault. You will forgive me. I will hurt you two times."

"Bella, two times? What does that mean and why? Ok, look, we have a date to make love. I am putting all of this on hold. You belong in my arms, you are in my heart, we are Soul Mate TWINS that came together, and nothing is going to pull us apart. Bella tonight is for us." I walked over picking her up in my arms kissing her. She kissed me back.

"Edward I need a bath, well we need to begin at the pool, remember your promise?"

I turned to take her out to the pool; she was kissing me as she unbuttoned her jacket, then blouse as she fumbled with her clothing. I broke the kiss to tell her this, "Let me undress you; that is half the fun. Tonight is our night Bella, all night.

The music of VELVET went on in the house. Since no one was around here on the hill, it did not matter that this music was playing in surround sound. Everything now echoed of this song. This is how it began, in the no name city, she kissed me back. I wanted to make love with her all night long. I set her down on the chaise lounge. I unbuttoned my shirt, unbuckled my belt, slid next to her on the love seat. It was the perfect size for two. She was eager for me as I was always eager for her. I could not imagine myself with anyone but her. Even if the dream never came to the writer of Twilight, I believed we would have found each other anyway. My mind blurred for a moment about the actors that played Edward and Bella. We were about to enter into the dimensional views of their lives. Walk in their shoes so to speak. I moved that off my mind as I grabbed for Bella.

"Come here, I want you in the pool. She tried to help me with her clothing but my eager strong hands began ripping things off her. Each garment she winced with eagerness to have me finish undressing her. My passions became so overly heated that I felt forceful with her. I never felt this way before except protecting her. Now I was so hungry for her with concerns that we would not be together for a while I was feeding my need for her. I felt consumed with love, with deep emotions, with passion that was going to face the fact she would be intimate with another man. I was feeling anger on that already inside myself that would shift to hurt with betrayal. I only wanted her; it was only one that I loved, just Bella. I wanted this night special. I carried her over to the pool and jumped in holding her. The music was playing under the water. She moved so fast out of my arms in the water to immediately take off the rest of my clothing. I loved her fire with her quick movements. I loved all of her. I hoped we could weather this. How was this all going to play out? This love we had was so special the entire world was living in our bubble the book presented and then the films. The entire world knew of us.

I reached for her naked body taking her up for air with me holding her securely. Her legs began to wrap around my waist. I loved when she did that. Our bodies seemed to be the perfect complement to each other's body. I was tall and lean with broad shoulders. She was petite in appearance but lithe with just the right curves. She wore the shortest of skits with shoes that were high to show off her good legs. I loved her dressed or undressed, I loved everything about her. I pulled her to me tightly as we moved to the edge of the crescent pool. Water splashed over the rim edge.

"Bella, no matter what happens I want us to work at this. Solve this together and I want to marry you."

"Edward, we are married. We married in the story, don't you remember?"

"Bella, something is feeling different. I seem to be losing my reality on Edward while feeling more like the actor that plays me. Does that make sense to you?"

"Edward, I began to feel strange that way too to the actress that plays Bella I the studio moguls office. I felt myself almost changing places with her."

This began to flash for me that we were interchanging in the realities of the real life actors along with this karma in motion. I did not want to lose my love with Bella. She was my everything. It was feeling like she was fading or maybe I was fading out of her life as it had been. I pulled her closer. "Bella this is our night, our special night together, our time, our dream, our fantasy, whatever you want my love."

"Edward, I want you, I want this real person that is behind Bella too. I want to be real, not just something that the fans have. I want to be done with this dimensional world. Avignon told me that if I managed to face these issues that I would marry you in real life. I want the make believe dream us Edward and the other us too. She told me this is the lifetime we were meant to fully come together if I don't mess this up. I don't want to be the woman that hurt you or betrayed this love. Everyone wants what we have. I want this too forever.'

I brought her into my arms so sweetly with tears running down her face. The day was so tense. She was such a warrior. I loved that about her. My hands went over her body, every inch of her, she began to open up relaxing in my arms. I felt her body tension let go as her orgasms began with my gentle coaxing her to pleasure. "Edward, never stop touching me. Always this Edward, always this with you."

I felt her body push off me with her orgasmic quivering to swim backwards from me. I stayed where I was just watching her. She smiled then turned to get to the edge of the pool. "So, you had your pleasure, now it is my turn." She turned to give me that vixen look she could do; inviting me and teasing me to chase her. I loved her fire. Naked she was so natural with her body and so desirable.

"Try to catch me then." Off she scampered to the house. I was alone in the pool with the music as she headed up to our bedroom. The game was on. I swam to the other side of the pool; I was going to collect some of my much desired male pleasure now. Slowly I walked upstairs following her wet foot falls to our room. Across the black polished wood floors I saw her tracks leading to our bathroom. I heard the water on. She was in our shower washing off the pool water. I opened the glass door. "Is there room in there for two?"

"Silly, yes of course I want you to make love to me up against the wall; all the walls in this room and the next room. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Is that a challenge or an invitation?"

She pondered that. "Well you don't need to think that long." I stepped right in to ravage her. I picked her up forcefully, placing her around my waist then turning her to the small ledge in the corner back wall of the full tile there. I entered her with an immediacy that spoke of my turn for my pleasure. I grabbed her firmly till I could feel my first release into her. I was so overly heated with the entire love making that it was essential to move our union into this. She arched her back as I pressed her further into the wall. The pressure felt so good to bond us there with the shower washing over us. I heard her breath quicken as her orgasm was coming on the cusp of my own. I was serious about our love making all night long with as many orgasms that would please her. I felt better now that some of my tension was released as recharging with her was always easy. She just kept me so turned on with full on excitement.

"Now, wash my back and you might want to wash me inside too so we can explore more of this night Edward." I reached for the soap to begin to slowly leave her but her moans told me she was not ready for that, so I managed to wash her back standing there as she sat on the shower ledge with her legs open as I stood between them still in her warm cavern. I moved slowly to tease her further to a new orgasm. My fingers moved down her back with the soap. I withdrew and bent down to taste her. "I think we are to wash this clean, so we can dry off, and start again. My fingers went into as her head reclined back and she was very much on a roll of pleasure. I wanted to keep her there. "Soap, Bella, let's get this clean." I smiled and proceeded to cleanse her inside all her private regions that flowed with a slickness of our body fluids having mixed together. Every inch of her private beautiful female areas I washed, stroked, played with, cleansed and licked. My fingers were delighting her into more orgasms. "Bella, we never will get to the main course, let's dry off for I have more ideas."

I lifted her up as her cat like body wrapped again around my waist. I wanted to enter her again for that is where I belonged. She was my Rose of Sharon; every single inch of her was that to me. She grabbed for my shoulders as I carried her out of the bathroom: that meant she was ready to orgasm again. I moved us quickly smashing her up against the wall. I wanted more of her too. I entered her again fully hearing her moan. She came so quickly as did I. "Bella, do I need to wash us off again. Let's get in bed first this time, shall we?" I walked us to the canopy bed, the music softened, I pulled back the covers to see the iPhone with one set of ear buds. I almost broke out laughing. It seems someone was helping this love making night to remind us about sharing the music. I gently placed Bella into our bed, she saw the iPhone, smiled reaching for one ear bud. I moved into bed spreading her legs ready to explore more of tasting her. "Here Edward, we are listening to Velvet, no other song is this sultry sensuous, hypnotic for what this does to us. It clears my mind of everything but you Edward."

I put in my ear body moving her hips to the center of our bed. The music was putting us into the tantric sexual feeling; this was making everything vibrate with our sexual energies of our love making. Something about this taking us to another world of the divine felt like it carried us now. I wanted more, more of Bella this way, more of this night, more passion with her unbridled nature, more loving her as we were meant to be together. I loved her so much as she was the only one for me. My heart burst open feeling all I was feeling.

"Edward, I love you so deeply it hurts inside my body."

"Bella, I never want you in any pain, just listen to the music, feel my heart with yours, feel this forever night. I just want you with me, happy, and this. Endless night with no one around but you and I making love. I so am in love with you."

She rolled over as I wanted to make love moving slowly but more deeply. This was going to take us all night long as it should. She loved to be on top of me while I loved watching her. First I wanted full penetration into her warmth holding her tightly hearing her moans while she orgasm beneath me. I wanted her happy with pleasure overflowing. The music of VELVET carried us through this dance of our love making all night long. We drifted over and over again from orgasm to release, to changing positions, to fast, then slow, then quiet. Somewhere in the night we fell asleep while I was still inside her. I loved feeling this closeness of our building love making. The music lulled us both off the dreams and sleep. Lovers embraced together in each other's arms as it should be.

Gentle breeze floated through our room with slumber as Velvet played on. We slept in the beautiful gossamer canopy enchanted bed. Love was going to prevail.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	23. Chapter 23 Rude Awakening

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 23

Rude Awakening

I wakened with a jolt feeling some people were outside our home. I looked over at Bella who was still asleep. I eased myself out of our bed, heading to the foyer where I saw the huge white lion spread out there like a carpet. His head went up to see me as I heard the noised out front. I looked out the door window seeing the paparazzi covering the front property. Wondered to myself what was the reason? I heard computer activity in my home office so turned the corner to see Avignon at work.

"Good morning Avignon, what is going on outside?"

"Edward, the studio released the story on SWATH. You and Bella, rather the actors behind both of you play you two, have moved into a house Edward you bought. The paparazzi found it.

"Excuse me Avignon, we are in a dimensional location but this is not the same house right that the actor that plays Edward bought or moved into?"

"Well, right, but we are coming into dimensional overlays now. Sliding lives together like a hologram. This is beginning to move time too Edward so the overlapping is showing up with the paparazzi on your front lawn. They are actually at the actor's house waiting for a story."

"Ok, so can I go outside and be the 'vampire' me and scare them off the lawn?"

"Are you serious Edward?" Avignon began to laugh. "Ok, well I pulled up stats on possible ways this will play out, but it is in motion now Edward. Bella is going to head to England to work on Swath, the actors behind you two are living together, and the break up is coming soon now."

We both turned at the same time to see Bella in the office doorway looking sick.

"What's wrong Bell? You look ill?"

"Edward, I feel terrible since I got up. I hear the noise out front too. What is going on, I feel like something terrible is about to happen."

"Bella, you are feeling a few time dimensions blending into here. Is it like feeling sea sick?"

"Yes, Avignon, my head is spinning, I am not sure where I am, I feel my life is going to be turned upside down."

"Well, let's handle the am contract agreements while we first go over the script. The studio faxed the new outline for you both. When we look it over, you need to sign with 'blood'."

Both Edward and Bella together said, "Blood? Why are we signing with blood?"

Avignon looked matter of fact saying, "Well the DNA codes are in the blood as is the energy you are. It just is how this stuff is done."

"I thought we were not real Avignon. I thought we were becoming real into the 3rd dimension."

"Edward this is complicated, you have a 'body as you experience sexual feelings right, body pleasure?"

"Avignon, we are dimensionally real is what I understand. Yes we feel our bodies and I gathered from what I am figuring out now that our sensuous side is helping our love with a dimensional body become real. Is this right? Also this karma of the actors that play us was beginning to merge into our Edward Bella selves. Is that right?"

"Yes, Edward, you do understand this. Bella is feeling ill due to what is about to happen."

"What is about to happen to her?"

"Edward, we have a lot in motion, this will make sense if you both just get moving with this. I will explain more later, ok?"

Avignon placed the new script in front of us. "Look these over, we need to finalize this."

Bella sat down and was shaken. It was like our lives were about to go on a downhill ride with no brakes. I could feel this reality overlapping came with a loss of privacy, crazy coming attractions along with the fishbowl life of everyone pressing in for a piece of us.

Bella spoke first. "Avignon it looks fine. Where do I sign? I need to go back to bed."

"Bella, you sign here, merely cut your finger to place a drop of your blood to sign the agreement. Here is a needle to prick your finger with." She handed Bella the needle. Bella quickly followed that with sticking her index finger that produced a single drop of her blood.

"Edward, take a look over the scrip."

I looked at Bella, she sat on the couch, I heard more noise outside, this was all out of control. I read the script quickly as it all seemed in order. Reached for the pin, but Avignon handed me a fresh needle. I realized this was to keep our DNA apart. I followed through with a prick then one single drop of blood. Done

Smoke came into the papers as Avignon loaded them into the FAX machine to send. It was like watching a magic spell happen. I stood there waiting to see what was next.

"Edward, Bella, here are the contracts now, sign them only with this sparkly red pen. Blood is not necessary."

She handed Bella the pen first, she quickly signed, then to me as I also signed off on that.

"Now, Bella you need to go to town, a grocery list I have for you, and you will be meeting a large cat protector for this part of the journey."

"Avignon, hold on, she is not feeling well. You want her to drive to the city of LA?"

"Edward, we are on a tight schedule, remember you suggested this in the meeting. Bella here is the list, you have your car in the garage. The photographers will be gone before you pull out of the garage."

"Edward, not a word, I am coming off that sugar high from yesterday. I have had downloads to my mind all night long as you both had an extended honeymoon night." She turned to continue here Fax on contracts now. I was somewhat numb. Bella got up so I walked her to the garage past Reggie holding down the fort laying in a resting spot he seemed to fill the foyer floor with his body. I opened the garage house door to take her to her car.

"Bella, it is going to be ok. Go for a ride, the car is cool. Go get away for a few hours and find that cat Avignon said you would meet. I can't wait to see what this is about. It is all moving fast, I love you."

"Edward, I feel if I go out this door now it is never going to be the same. I am not feeling well, but I know I have to do this. Wish me luck." She reached up to give me one of the most amazing kisses ever. "Can we make love again all night long when I return?"

I nodded, but inside my mind was moving a million miles a second. I would prefer to drive her to where she was to go but it was hard for me to walk her to her car. I opened the door, made sure after she got in her safety belt was on. I kissed her again. It did feel like she was being taken away from me. I wanted to stop this now, how to stop this from going downhill.

She clicked the garage door open driving out to the drive way, all the paparazzi were nowhere in sight. Bella headed out of the drive to the road that would take her to Mulholland Drive then to the freeway. She would figure it out besides there never was any traffic. I turned seeing the tail lights of the mini Cooper drive out of my sight. I turned to head back into the house, past Reggie the foyer carpet, to confront Avignon to what was about to happen. Bella had her cell so I could easily come down the hill and get her. I wanted answers.

"Avignon, please reveal to me what is about to happen. All the paparazzi are gone now too. Bella driving along to LA is not making me comfortable. I am ready to head out down the hill after her. What is going on?"

"Edward, sit down, first even if you wanted to run down the hill after her, the car would not. You can't run there either on foot. This is all time slotted, dimensional over lays, karma driven, complicated holographic puzzle. So sit down, I will share something. Bella is to set in motion the next part of why you two break up."

"Why do we Avignon? Her karma of the past, I heard that already."

"Edward, lust, the director and she have a strong sexual lust attraction. He crossed a boundary with the actress that plays Bella, you are as the actor you off filming too, this has to happen."

"LUST? We have a great relationship in that area. What is this about? There is more to it then sexual lust and karma?"

"Yes, Bella is destructive. In the books this was there too. In the actress's life she has such a beautiful relationship to the actor you have playing Edward that Bella is set on a train wreck. You must allow this to play out."

I felt my knees go weak as I sat back down on the office couch. "Did I set this up Avignon?"

"No Edward, Bella is young, she has to grow up through this, you are a very old soul, you both are twin soul mate loves, now the real work begins of the development through sabatoging love. The fans will go on this ride too for you two are the most ideal couple that embody this kind of special love.

"Avignon, I can't deal with this. This is suffering. I can't see her go through this either. I love her so much. This is all happening because of Bella's lesson of lust?"

"Edward, she is self destructive. It is her lesson like Bella did go through in the second book. Emotionally she will go through this for real. It is part of her growing up. It is part of her gaining some wisdom. All this success and this kind of rare love all came with a price. It is like a Romeo Juliet story but it may turn into the Heathcliffe version. Please think on this as an exercise of life growth. This is something that must happen like leaving high school to head off to college or the real world for a career. Stay with this Edward, there are good things coming of this." She turned to finish up on papers placing them into a folder, then into a brief case she had snapping a lock close.

I wanted to talk to the Mentor about the shift of events. I felt a storm coming. I reached for my cell to call Bella but for some reason I felt I should wait. I was not pleased feeling this train wreck coming into our lives.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by .


	24. Chapter 24 Bella in LA Bella POV

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 24

Bella in LA

Bella POV

I drove down the winding hillside road passing the white Hollywood sign. I knew the freeway was not far off and was easy to get onto. Besides, there was no traffic in our dimensional world. I liked the mini Cooper hearing the engine with that European hum. I was feeling better after I left the house. I was feeling better in fact when I got on the road. It was nice to feel some freedom again. Not a soul around anywhere. It was like being in a ghost city. I saw the freeway Hollywood sign and directed my car onto it. I had a feeling it would not be far and I would figure out the exit to take. My mind drifted to this role the actress was in contract with to play as I got to go to England now with her. The Snow White role seemed like a moment of something new for me as Bella. Being in another film story did excite me. I was wondering why now that I was out of the house, also away from Edward I felt better. That did not make sense as being with Edward was my life. I just loved him. I wanted to get this break up over with and the karma so I could get back to all the love without distraction. Everyone on the planet that read those Twilight books and saw the films wanted Edward. I got Edward though, From the beginning of the first part of the book story it was clear it was just the two of us. People said it was Romeo Juliet, but it was something much more. I knew we were star cross lovers of the twin soul type. From the moment I read the book part I was in, then the screen test the actors had at the director's home, kissing scene on the bed, I felt an electric rush that affirmed this was the one. I was Bella and he was Edward. It was our story as it began in the Meadow. The dream given to the author. It was always about our love.

I saw an exit that made me want to get off the freeway. I turned to ease off the lane onto the ramp exit. In a block as I drove slowly on the empty street I saw a parking lot for a food store chain. Strangely I saw the parking lot was filled with cars. Why were the paparazzi showing up at times, or like now this parking lot with cars. I pulled in looking for a place to park near the door entrance; I saw one with the name of 'Bella' on it. That was strange but did make me smile. I parked and went in.

The supermarket chain was busy with shoppers. I grabbed a shopping cart, pulled out my list, began moving through the aisles of food. I had just a few things on the outline. I collected it all so it was easy to head to the cashier stand. I stood in line I looked over at the magazines then saw the tabloids. When I saw it I let out a SCREAM. Omg, I was smeared all over the cover of the tabloids. The actress that played Bella was having an affair with her director of SWATH and returned to LA sfter the film was premiered. She was caught in pictures groping the director in a car in LA. I was sickened. I was ready to faint, when a black jaguar came to my side. Everyone suddenly in the store had turned to see who screamed. They saw me as the actress. I had to get out of there. I left the shopping cart while collecting all the tabloids at this cashier line. I reached into my purse for some cash, more than what this cost leaving it there for her. She looked at me in shock as I headed out of the store with the black jaguar on my heels. I was in tears. I got in my car with the jaguar jumping in before me over the driver seat into the passenger. Clearly I had a new friend. I reversed the car, the tabloids where in the back seat now as I was in a panic to get home to Edward. This was all happening so fast. I drove like something was chasing me. No cars on the road, heading to the freeway. I had to get home to Edward, explain what was happening, so soon this was happening, I was not prepared for this.

The Hollywood sign on the hill became a blur as sped up to our house. I pulled into the driveway with no paparazzi in sight. I parked on the driveway realizing the tabloids blurted out a lot more than I thought it would say. I did not want Edward to see that till I could calm down. I reached behind me to hide the papers. This did not seem to be going well. I looked over to the black jaguar wondering how he would get along with Reggie.

I hit the garage door opened and Edward was standing there like he knew I was coming home. 

"Edward, you are waiting for me?"

"Bella, what happened I know something went down, nice jaguar with you in the car. Do we have a new pet?"

"Edward, I have no idea. Can you hold me, I just went through a tough moment. I will tell you about it in the house. Is Avignon still here?"

"She left just before you came home, Reggie with her. I felt something was wrong with you so I just walked out to the garage ready to drive down the hill or call you."

"Well, take me into the house; I need to talk to you."

I reached into her car as her arms went around my neck pulling her right to me. She slid her legs around my body so I could carry her into the house. I looked over my shoulder to see the jaguar jump out of the car from Bella's side following us into the house. I could see this was a female cat, she moved in front of us like she belonged here in the home. She sniffed where Reggie had covered the foyer floor like a carpet. She took over to explore our house. I carried shaken Bella to the pool. I wanted her outside in the air, near the water.

"How about I set you down here, get some tea? "

"Edward, have you noticed since all this dimensional world stuff began we no longer hunt now? I am not thirsty for blood. I am different."

"Yes, I noticed that Bella. I am not thirsty at all now. I really only want you." He turned but I knew what he was saying. Our loving making had moved into a whole new level with all night love while becoming our new form of sharing these longer moments expressing our intimacy. I wanted her to settle back into our house, the cat turned up in the kitchen. A beautiful jaguar with hidden rosette spots in the black fur coat. Animal was lethal but clearly a protector guide for Bella. I liked the jaguar instantly. Got tea, hot water, honey, mint herbs filling it up to the top in a large mug for her. I headed back to the pool to hear her story.

"Edward, it was terrible, I screamed in the grocery store. The strange thing is like with the paparazzi here that had shown up two times now; I had people in the food store shopping. That surprised me but it makes sense. Edward it is terrible. I saw the tabloids with the actress that played 'me' smeared all over the front page. I was caught by a photographer."

"Caught doing what Bella? Did you buy a copy of the news paper?"

I could see Bella holding back on me. I began to feel a shudder run through me. Was she going to withhold truth or lie to me? I was not prepared for that. I shifted my weight handing her the mug of hot tea. She was clearly still in a panic mode and maybe not thinking clearly.

"Bella, what was I the tabloid?"

"Edward, it was bad."

"Bella, I already know what this is, so tell me how they spun it."

"Well, the filming was done on SWATH, the actress was at the premieres as that was done. She was seen with him in LA in her car, parked at somewhere in town, they were making out."

"What do you mean making out? Ok, so she slept with him and this continued on to LA? Isn't she living with the actor who plays me as Edward?"

She stopped talking and began to hyper ventilate. She was shaking. Her color changed too.

"Bella, talk it out. I need to know."

"Edward I can't. I don't want this to hurt you. I can't. I thought this would get done then we could move on, sorta of how it played out in my head. Now I see it is not going to be that simple."

I reached for her but she was stone cold. Her feelings were shut down, she was in fear, a lot of fear. I could see how fast her mind was racing. I kept wondering if she was going to lie to me even if she thought it would protect me. I was feeling a sharp knife in my heart suddenly. I was now feeling an axe come down between us chopping away pieces of our love. I had to rescue this before we both were a bleeding mess of torment. I got up to walk to the tree hoping the Mentor would come in. I was not thinking clearly. My feelings were engaged now. I felt like Edward when Bella was hurt with being bitten. I felt helpless to fix this. I wanted to stop the story now. I left her once in the story which emotionally really hurt her. She rescued me also when I thought she was dead and I had no reason to live on without her. It all was coming in flashes to me along with my feelings. Why was I breathing heavy too now? I staggered over to the tree but kept an eye on Bella holding onto her knees shaking. I leaned on the tree asking in my mind for the Mentor to aid me. I felt an energy wave wash over my mind, a feeling of hope, a feeling of calm. I steadied myself walking back to her. She needed me to calm her.

"Bella, did you pick up the tabloids?" 

She looked up at me nodding. "I assume you don't want to show them to me?" She nodded looking sheepish.

"Edward, it's bad. I can't show you it now, ok. I am dealing with all I can right now. It is worse than I thought it would be."

In that sentence of her honesty what I read between the lines was it was more than a fling. That was bad enough, but I got the sense she was hiding the facts due to it being longer then a onetime thing. He was married too and much older than she was. I wondered if this was going to mess up the actress for her career. My mind settled on the fact this probably was longer in what happened then she would like me to know. Trust was the issue along with betrayal. I was feeling my own heart begin to break. I loved her so much. Avignon's words resonating inside me. Bella was self destructive. The actress that played her was sabotaging her relationship to the actor that was such a rare relationship of twins. We were all hurting now.

Should I push for more information now? Should I let her rest then open up and show me the papers? I was feeling the runaway train wreck was taking us both off track and down now. I waited for a sign.

"Bella, you want a swim, the pool is warm?" She shook her head no. I wanted to fix this but I could not.

"How about taking a shower then?" She nodded as I leaned forward to pick her up to take her upstairs. The black cougar dashing up before us up the stairs to our bedroom. I took Bella into the bathroom to the shower. Set her down, turned on the water for her. "Get in, here is a warm terry robe too, just let the water wash the day off you."

We had nothing more to converse on that evening. She came to bed when she was done. Her bath robe I noticed had a double knot tied on it. I knew she had to sleep. As Bella got into the canopy bed the black jaguar jumped into the blankets. She found her spot next to her mistress. The jaguar was beautiful. I approved of it. I pulled up the blankets to keep Bella warm reaching over to turn out the lights. I reached over to hold her and she came into my arms almost asking me for forgiving her. My heart ached too but we would figure this out.

I had no idea what the next day would bring.

VELVET began to play in my head, the love that we had was so rare.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by .

It is through their sensuality that they release the template for all beings, and every person that taps into this expands the field for Divine Sacred Love. This New Paradigm is the purpose of their love.

Edward and Bella are Twin Soul Mates.


	25. Chapter 25 Morning Reckoning

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Mitchell Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 25

Morning of Reckoning

I waited for Bella to wake up; the black jaguar snuggled next to her still sleeping in too. We looked like three spoons all cuddled nicely together neatly. ow coulHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII Bella finally stirred. "Edward, you are up before I am, looks like we have a new kitty in bed. How do you like her?"

"I do, she is gorgeous, just like her mistress Bella."

"Ok, let's face the day then, or at least the morning. I am starving too, can you make me eggs?"

"Eggs it is, now what do we feed your protector?"

"Edward, I think she can go off to hunt on her own. There is the reservoir nearby with open lands. I am sure the wild life there will sustain her. We need to name her too. Is Avignon due by today, I need to talk to her alone too."

I headed to go out the door, realizing now we each had our spirit counselors that we talked to on strategy of what was going oin or reminding myself to Google archons. I went down to get Bella tea, make eggs, with this jaguar following me. I liked Reggie a lot, but he was more like a relaxed powerful teddy bear. He did not move around much. Just found his place and snoozed out while keeping an eye on what was going on around us. This jaguar though had motion with agile cat light leaps or jumps onto the counter or bed now. She was really beautiful and I felt helping us both with the dark shadow side of what was going on. Since I was no longer thirsting for blood, I did wonder if it would have been fun to hunt with this cat. Things were changing. This becoming more real meant the fantasy vampire story was lifting. I still did not know how this would all play out. The cat watched me cooking the omelet for Bella sniffing the air. I liked her company. For a pet this was cooler than having a dog. This was a lot more primal in protection too.

I reached for her tea, had the omelet sliding out of the pan onto a plate, the cat just watched me. Next trip to LA I would buy some raw meat to feed her between her hunting.

"What are we going to call you girl?" I heard her thoughts making my body jerk. 'Midnight Shadow'.

I smiled taking the tray upstairs for Bella, The cat jumped off the counter she had been lounging on watching me cook. She moved smoothly up the stairs past me into the master bedroom jumping onto the bed with Bella.

"Breakfast is served Bella. You eat; I want to go buy the cat some raw meat. It won't take me long."

Bella screamed out, "NO, no Edward no, stay home with me." I saw the panic in her face instantly flasjomg pm the tabloids. I figured out her panic.

"Bella, what does it matter, I am going to find out what happened."

"No, I want to tell you about this before you see it. It is bad, I just need to catch my breath Edward, it is all moving so fast and then I will tell you about this. Please give me a moment to catch my breath."

I sat down on our bed feeling we needed to talk now. "Bella, I don't agree, facing it now is the best way. We both are under a lot of timely changes it would appear taking us on a train wreck. I want to talk about it today. My feelings are becoming more real too. We need to talk Bella." I turned from the conversation as it was clear she was not going to say anything more so she could digest it. I headed downstairs to the pool hoping the Mentor would contact me now. Something though drew me back to the garage to Bella's car. I wanted to see the tabloids. I wanted to read it myself now. She was not going to offer this up. I took in a deep breath, opened that door and headed to her mini Cooper. I saw her jacket tossed in the back seat as an attempt to cover the tabloids up. I slowly lifted the coat to see she grabbed a stack of them. She was in a hurry and it looked like she was trying to remove all the bad press so shoppers would not see the headlines. I looked as there were two different ones. I almost gasped. She was caught in a car fondly this older man. I just starred at it. My heart was breaking. I took in a breath to shuffle that away to see the other headline. This one they were standing in a wooded park area in LA and he was pressing his body up against hers as she was curled into him. Granted this was the actress that played Bella but it hurt just the same. That also was how she curved into me when I hugged her or came up from behind her. I could barely stand seeing this. I read the headline of the one as it announced that they were having an affair under the nose of both her boyfriend actor and his wife. His wife was a model actress in the film too. I could not believe the drama mess that was. I cringed. Avignon told me Bella was destructive. This was bad. How to handle this? Right now I had feelings I was not used to having. I felt deeply but till this opened up with Bella, I managed fine. Now being in this love it was like a knife kept stabbing me in my chest. I knew this was coming but it was bad. I staggered away from her car. I headed to the pool to comesurate stewing in my feelings. I was changing into the brooding Edward or Heathcliff of the novel. This was not good with this pain shooting up inside me.

Somehow I got from the garage discovery to the pool and dropped down on the chaise lounge. I began asking the Mentor to come to talk to me. I needed to talk.

A light began to flow and I was grateful he heard me.

"Edward, you are not doing so well? How can I help you?"

"Thank you, I am falling apart. The train wreck is happening. I suggested the tabloids to get this out there and done. I had no idea that it would play out this badly. The actress that plays Bella seems to have taken this infidelity too far. Edward that I am is feeling a stake in my chest. I mean the vampire in me feels like I had a brutal blow by the one I trust and love. How in the world do I get through this? Avignon told me Bella was destructive. That a lot of this stems from her sabotaging something we have that is so good. This is gotten complicated fast and heading into major drama. We have not even talked yet; she is avoiding facing this with me. I am beginning to feel this entire scenario is heading down hill fast with us flying into a break up destroying this beautiful first time twin soul mate love. I love her so much."

"Well, she must grow through this while you Edward must get stronger. Also learning about how to handle this is part of the growth for you. You are a very old soul as I mentioned before and a part of 'me'. Your future, our future is sitting with you. Bella is your Twin Love Soul mate; everyone saw it from the start. The actor showed up for a test screen with the actress when it all clicked in for both of them. They are golden. You though must work through this including the train wreck, emotions, while Bella has to grow up emotionally from teenager. We can talk more later; for now, know I understand your situation. It is how souls grow. It is how life moves people to change. It is about deeper love. Also, you never say 'no to her do you'? She has to learn you have limits too even with this rare kind of love. I believe in you Edward. Call upon me anytime if you need to talk. Oh, be sure to follow up on the archon stuff too. The red truck will help you and that black jaguar is here for both of you, not just Bella." He was gone then.

I heard the thoughts though that said, relationship is a process Edward, not an ending. It is a journey that involves your feelings and hers. This is why they call it "RE LATION Ship". Then he was gone.

I looked at the pool, the tree shimmered, I took off my clothing and dove in. I saw the jaguar run around the pool and throw herself in to swim with me. I did feel the jaguar was sent for me too now. We swam while I tried to let go of my worry, tension, so the pain would lift. It mellowed me out being in the water. The music suddenly went on. A new song sent by David. I so needed that at the moment.

**ALCHEMY TRACK male voice**

I was taking one more long underwater swim at the length of the pool when I saw Bella's form walking to the edge of the water. I came up for air.

"Hi Bella, are you ok?"

The jaguar sprang up from the pool shaking water off her coat everywhere.

"Edward, you know. You read the tabloids in my car back seat, didn't you?"

"Yes Bella, yes I read some of it."

"I wanted to talk to you first; this is not me this is happening to but the actress. I am more understanding how this is working now. It is not me Edward, but her."

"Bella, I hear what you mean, but you and she are connected. What is also happening for me is I feel his pain. It means that even though she did this and we need to talk about that, it is impacting you personally and it impacts us. I want to talk this out."

"Well, it was her karma, ok." She turned in anger leaving the pool area.

My mind reeled on this. She was trying to brush this under the carpet or blame the actress or the karma instead of asking what was the deeper motivation in this. She had something that had to be addressed that was impacting our love and both of us. Now I understood the sabotage. I got out of the pool finding the robe to put on me so I could head upstairs to discuss this fully. I got upstairs and she was nowhere to be seen. I heard the water running.

She had candles lighted in our bathroom with incense burning. "Nice Bella, comforting, but we need to face this and talk it out. You are not addressing this honestly."

"Edward, I told you it was bad. You went and looked so now you are hurt."

"Bella, I was present when this discussion on the script came up, remember? Yes I am hurt, this is messier then I thought it was supposed to be."

"Edward, you are BLAMING me. You are upset you looked."

"Bella, I looked because you would not show me or tell me. You wanted to put it off. Look things are in motion, it has to be faced. Otherwise this takes us down. They win and we break apart."

"Who is they Edward?"

"It can be the counter forces that do not want us to have a happy ending, or haters, or the studio creeps, or those archons. I don't know, but 'they' are part of the counter forces pulling this apart. We need to stay together and work through this. How can we if you are not facing this and growing with this situation."

"Edward, you are lucky you did not say 'growing up', I would have been really upset."

"Bella, I chose my words wisely, I am mature, I love your fire nature but to be honest, this is not a high school drama. It is about maturing into a couple that is most in love and very special. We are a model for many that love our love story. But I need you to respond with this by facing it and communicating this through. Do you hear what I am saying?"

"Edward, I hear you, I feel caught or trapped and I just run when things hit me this way."

"Yes, that means you don't like being held accountable for your actions. That is high school behavior." With that Edward walked out of the bathroom.

Bella had to deal with her anger now, her facing this along with the fact she had to stop using drama as a way to deflect facing the situation. Her panic came back, emotional roller coaster, she stood there in the shower hanging onto the wall to brace herself. Edward was right, she had to face this and handle this matter with addressing it with him with Bella's open heart and honestly. He was right. She needed to be a clear channel for all of those parts of who she was to bring her light into this now. This was so much harder than even the heart break this was doing, it meant she had to make personal growth and changes. She wanted to scream but he was right.

His walking out of the bathroom was a first sign he might just walk out of her life. That made her realize this was going to force her to face matters. She wanted to scream.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon.


	26. Chapter 26 Sun Rise of Despair

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 26

Sun Rise of Despair

All night I had dreams of a train going off a trestle bridge falling into a huge chasm. The train name was 'fate'. When the train began to fall I was moving forward in the compartments to locate Bella. She was sitting in the forward area of the train as I desperately tried to reach her to get her out of this. Midnight, the black jaguar followed me bounding ahead of me at times looking for Bella. I felt the train go off the tracks plunging downward as it began to uncouple. The uncoupling was us, Bella and Edward coming apart. I hurried as fast as my vampire self could go but it seemed in slow motion with no ability of my super speed. I saw her as she turned around in the train car she was riding in as she felt me coming to get her. She was talking to the director from SWATH as the train fell. I reached for Bella but could not grab her. The train was dumping all the passengers now out the broken windows of the cars. Bella was falling as I tried to fly after her downward. The jaguar jumped with me as she moved with the dream. I snagged Bella's arm then, seeing the director plunge further down by himself, the jaguar leaped into space in front of us. The jaguar was leading the way to move Bella out of being destroyed by this. I held her arm tightly following Midnight's portal energy door she opened for us. We fell gracefully into a mysterious location with grass, high plateau region in what seemed Peru. Bella was saved.

I woke up putting my morning feelings to the side to see Bella there sleeping. I sat up in the bed, shaking off the rest of the feelings of 'falling'. We both escaped even during the fall. The director did not. Midnight was part of the good magic that aided me with Bella. Bella slept, so I decided to shake off the rest of the adrenalin from the dream by going downstairs to find Midnight. I wanted to give her a treat of meat. She was an integral part of our relationship family. I quietly headed down to the kitchen where I thought Midnight might be. I heard the FAX machine in my office receiving a message but I wanted to see the jaguar first. I began considering a swim too while working up the idea to call upon the Mentor.

Midnight was lounging on the black marble counter blending into her surroundings.

"Girl that was really, good, thank you, you are a magical creature aren't you?" I could see it registered as I went to the fridge to get her some breakfast. I began to see her nose go into the air hearing a beginning purr. I looked over my shoulder as she bounded over to me across the counter top. I filled her bowl with fresh raw chicken giving her an ample bowel to enjoy. I set it down on the floor as she followed it with a light footed pounce unto the tile. She went right to work on the offering.

I decided to take the FAX first to see what was urgently waiting for me. Three freshly printed sheets of paper awaited me. I walked over reaching reluctantly to see what this might be. Reading the top one I began to stagger backwards. It was a Fax from Avignon telling me to get ready as dimensionally our house was about to shift. I began to read the reason why.

Bella's actress in 3 D sent her Edward boyfriend actor a public apology. That shocked me as I read this. Reading on further, headlines around the world had pictures, the story of the actress with her public indiscretion. I began to play out in my own mind about events. Her boyfriend was informed by way of a public apology? I turned to see Bella in the office doorway.

"Edward, you were not in the bedroom, gone from our bed, I am panicking. Something bad is going to happen to us now. I feel sick again, my nerves feeling I am emotionally scared."

"Bella, read this." I handed her the first fax as she began to cringe.

"Edward, I am so sorry, this is a runaway train wreck, I am so sorry."

"Bella, there is more." I was scanning quickly the other two sheets to put this together.

"What does this mean? We are not going to be living together now? I can't handle this Edward, what kind of a sick joke is this?"

"Bella, we are dealing with dimensions. This story has hit, now it is gone viral. It seems you did this public apology. The boyfriend actor is embarrassed. No one likes their private lives or dirty laundry out for everyone to see. Why did your actress you do a public advertisement to say she was sorry? That is so desperate too."

I was still clearing off the adrenalin from the morning dream which I wanted to tell her about but not now. I read the third sheet which informed me I would be moving out on Bella due to the hurt plus shock Edward the actor was in. She apparently carried on a two month affair with the director under the boyfriend's nose. It was humiliation on top of pain, then the public apology too. Could it get any worse?"

"What do you mean you are moving out Edward? Hold on, wait, what is going on? We are to work this out together, stay together."

"Bella, did you read all of this?" I turned to head out to the pull to get some air. This was the runaway falling train wreck. I did not expect the morning to be going like this.

Bella followed me out to the pool, Midnight was already there cleaning herself from breakfast. Bella shifted from apology mode into anger. "Edward, so what, we are still fine. We are here together."

I turned around to face her. I thought the tabloid spin would protect her some and get it done. I realize now that I was feeling the boyfriend's feelings. I did not expect that. I was also upset that apparently she carried this on with the director for a few months under my nose while I was feeling that pain. I did want to move out. The one fax said, Edward/boyfriend/actor upset, leaves the house they live in, takes the dog, moves out, and sells the house, actress/Bella waits. Friends of boyfriend tell her she must pack as boyfriend was selling his newly bought 5 million dollar house heading to stay with a friend.

"Bella, what do you want me to say as I am feeling this hurt his actor is being dragged through now due to your indiscretion. It was a two month affair for goodness sakes." She was stunned stomped dead in her tracks. Reality was hitting her now. She realized it was worse that a mild fling or one night stand. She could not blame the older man director for luring her, something goes on that long, if there is 'no love', it is pure LUST. Bella got the full picture instantly. I dropped down onto the chase lounge thinking about a pool swim. Off in the tree the Mentor was already coming in as the orb was appearing.

"Edward, she did this, I did not."

"Bella, of course SHE DID this, Bella there is NO STORY in the Books on this. No Swath or director either in the books. I get it, but you don't seem to recognize that we both feel what this all means. We are along on this ride with them. I do need space; I would like to move out to think about this. I need space Bella."

I took off my clothes and dove into the pool. I wanted to have silence to muffle out the emotional pain I was in. I could hear her walking near the pool trying to talk to me. I swam in deeper with distancing myself from her.

The Mentor sent me his thoughts. "Edward, I saw this coming. The feelings of the actor are yours too. You will move out, but you both will continue to live here. The jaguar is with both of you too. This is a dimensional matter so it will seem that you are here only with the jaguar cat as she too Bella is going to be in the house with herself and the cat Sliding doors so to speak." He was gone.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon


	27. Chapter 27 Sliding Doors

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 27

Sliding Doors

I realized that this was going to take time. The Mentor helped me to get my mind clearer. I looked around realizing I had to move out now. I turned to go back to speak to Bella and see if she calmed down after we argued. She was sitting there by the pool looking beautiful but mad at herself. I felt the same way.

"Look, we need some breathing room. I showed you the Fax and we are going to co habitat here but dimensionally in this house each by ourselves. I am not pleased about any of this. I want it all to go back to the Book. What is going through your mind Bella?"

"I agree, I want it back to how it was before. Why are we to help the fans? I really want us together and happy with just our endless Love. Becoming 'real' does not matter to me. Does it matter to you Edward?"

"Bella, from how I understand this your even being in this Twilight book began as a seeding from the Mentor. We seem to be a part of a larger part of life. This love is showing many about Twin soul mates that the story expresses and opens up to the readers in the world. We are now a part of that so I can't agree that we should be back in the book or film only. It all connects is how I see it Bella."

"Edward, I get where you are coming from. I just feel like I am thrown under the bus with a big red letter A on my chest. That is not fair. I understand the starlet is a teen, I am a teen, well was, and you are forever a teen. I get it, but I want to get through this break up so we can get back to our love."

"Bella, the love never stops, I just love you. We met because of this story, we came alive, the actors that play us came to meet. It is all about this Love."

I walked up closer to her and pulled her to me to kiss her. In my arms I whispered, "Please keep me in your heart of hearts, we are both going through this together. I want this to work out for us. Can you feel where my heart is?"

She nodded and cuddled in closer to me with her head against my chest. My head spun with the betrayal and the hurt pride I was feeling. Drama was the business of it all while I felt the love was the purpose and aiding the world to trust this love model we are.

Moving Dimensionally

I went upstairs but already I saw the room changed. I was going to be here by myself. I went into the bathroom and all of Bella's aromatherapy was not there. I looked into the closet and only my clothing was there. It already was happening. I looked out to the pool and no longer saw her.

I went downstairs seeing Midnight telling her we needed to go for a ride. I went to the garage and the mini Cooper was gone. We now were in different dimensions.

Bella POV

I knew he was right. The actress was whom I tried to pin this on and run from any personal responsibility. I loved Edward beyond words. I would die for him. Now I had to go through this lesson of a part of me I did not even know to make it all connect. The actress kept both the director affair and her boyfriend at the same time. That did deserve a Scarlett Letter. I wanted to mind meld with her to see why. Lust is a powerful aphrodisiac but she had a boyfriend that was wanted by every female on the planet. What was wrong with her? I looked around seeing I was alone in this big house but then Midnight came in. I nuzzled her as she brought her big head to my face. I was glad the jaguar was with us both. I had to make peace on this and hopefully repair this damage, make Edward/actor understand why I the actress did this and get our love back on track. They had premieres to handle, more filming to shoot, they were going to travel abroad and come back to LA. The tabloids became my new query news now daily. I hoped Edward would realize that we did not see this coming. The karma on the director yes, but not the fact the actress was sleeping with him for two months and Edward too. That is just foolish for her career and her private life. She needed a father figure or some mentoring herself. I wanted to rebel and scream but no one would hear me. Edward was gone.

This was like New Moon for three months of purgatory.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon


	28. Chapter 28 Avignon

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 28

Avignon

"Bella, I know you can hear me in your dream. Reggie and I are coming this morning to talk to you. Now get up, take a long bath, get dressed and you will hear my knock soon."

I rolled over in bed feeling the place Edward used to fill. Midnight was there at my feet but it was no longer the same. It was like the 'fairy tale' was over while reality was coming to me panic attacks began to shake me again. I dragged myself from the bed feeling like a truck ran over me. The thoughts of the actress that plays 'me' Bella when they filmed the car crash was what I was living through. The only problem was there was 'no' Edward to rescue me. Midnight stayed in bed waiting to see how I was going to manage my morning. I was clearly depressed.

He smells were there but I did not relish the meeting with Avignon. I wondered how Midnight would be with Reggie. Then a knock at the front door shook me back to this script we agreed to play out.

I got to the entrance with Midnight at my heels quickly sitting behind my right leg to see who our guests where. "Good morning Avignon, coffee? I need something to wake me up. Oh, this is Midnight; she is without a doubt one of the coolest cats I have ever been around. I looked at Reggie with a missing him smile adding, "Reggie, meet Midnight. I hope you two will be friends. I missed you Reggie."

A huge face came to nuzzle me knowing he missed me too. Midnight and Reggie seemed to be instant friends. I turned to walk to the kitchen while Avignon seemed irked with me. It was far to earlier in the morning to be dealing with this. I was sincerely depressed with Edward gone.

"Bella, you are avoiding dealing with this. We are going to talk as soon as you get your coffee we can head to the office or out to the pool." She turned and left me in the kitchen. I was ready to make a blender juice and put my head in it. I felt so scrambled and confused. This is NOT happening to me. Midnight walked into the kitchen considering up on the counter. I hit the blender button making all the vegetables grind, spin and emulsify my juice. I felt like I had to face this. I poured the green mixture into a tall glass, looked at Midnight, as I squared my shoulders to handle this. Avignon waited for me out at the pool.

"Avignon, how can we fix this?" I sat down on one of the chaise lounges looking past the pool, the glistening tree and the view of the city of LA.

"Bella, you have a big problem. The actress is messing up really bad and is dealing with a teen ager level of rebellion along with emotionally being angry. The changes need to move to her from you. I want you to watch this. A fan made this video and it is something that might give you perspective of why this love is so special."

Up came a hologram screen over the pool. I was not sure if this was a 'protection' or a dimensional thing. It was like a movie screen above the swimming pool. I sat back to watch. Behind this was the backdrop of the tree glistening filled with an aura of light and the city of LA in the distance. I watched quietly.

watch?v=yE9PPiwTKns

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon


	29. Chapter 29 Bella Changes

Velvet

What Bella and Edward Want You to Know

By Roshandra Simone'

August 22, 2013

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

Chapter 29

Bella Changes

Beginning to awaken was the feeling. The video was beautifully made with music pulling on my heart chords. I was immersed in it. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I felt all the images shared in this fan video held the beauty of Edward's love for Bella. It began with Bella's dream in New Moon Book. The film showed a mirror where Bella sees her grandmother but it is Bella herself older. Edward comes in to stand next to her loving her eternally. I watch realizing that the actors who played us would age but that I saw how the time line of the novel could be played out that way. Bella was young as Edward was more mature in age and never aging in his image. Bella was scared of loosing Edward along with the growing age time difference as she was in reality that moved differently than his vampire existence.

I looked up to Avignon as she was engrossed in this too. I began to feel my own feelings of sadness. This love was so special which I did not want this to ever end. The actress that plays Bella is apart from me but we both are living this dream together not knowing we are connected to each other. We connect like the fans do through this love story and the love this couple embody living it. I wanted my LOVE STORY and EDWARD back.

I began to sob.

Avignon placed her hand on my shoulder.

All my feelings flooded me washing out the anger. The actress 'me' had to grow up in herself. I could not allow her to mess up my love to Edward. I wanted it all back now. I began to cry harder.

Finally the last part of the video played as the music faded off. The screen disappeared like Edward. He was there living in this house with me but not seeing each other. I wiped my eyes, took in a deep sigh, turned to Avignon.

"How do we fix this Avignon? I want this back?"

"Well, Bella, we don't fix it, you do. You have work to do dear and I will stand here aiding you, but this is your inner growth that indirectly will impact and aid the actress. This time apart you both are in now is to benefit both of your growing up to mature emotionally. The fans are all tormented, confused, angry, hurt and upset this has happened just before the final film came out. Now we can talk on your steps if you want?"

"Steps, yes, yes of course, show me what I am to do?"

"Bella, I can aid you but you have to do the steps while figuring out why this actress had this karma that threw this off course. She had it all."

"I know, I know, she had Edward, talented as an actress, everyone in the world wants Edward."

"Bella, your fans love you, granted there are 'haters' there too in the group, but all in all you are just gorgeous while being very talented in your work."

"I want to get this fixed Avignon. I cannot stand being broken up from him."

"Bella, I know, growing pains are like this but the absence you feel is so you work on 'you' dear. Now let's talk about this acting out against authority figures and the rash decisions."

I began to fade in my mind quieting while Avignon began to talk. I felt like I was going somewhere in dimension. I was feeling light while floating off. I listened to Avignon but I was drifting. I felt myself out of my body looking down on the swimming pool. I heard Avignon but it was like the sound was turned down. Everything seemed calmly peaceful as I floated there. I felt I could still hear her but I was feeling finally peacefully placid like the crescent swimming pool.

"Bella, you are out of your body, would you rather we talk in this dimension or back here?"

I jerked around to see that was Avignon and I felt her next to me as a bubble of bright sphere shaped light. I smiled. "I would like that, I feel less emotional out of my body, like I am watching my life."

"Bella, you are very beautiful. Edward loves you. Now let's talk. Your karma took you to England with the actress. You are going to come back with him but then hurt Edward and he will go again for a while. He must meet some other females and figure out why you did not realize how deeply this hurt him. I am speaking of the actor that plays Edward. Are you following me dear?"

"Yes, I am and that part of me is very foolish. Edward is a pure heart. He would never do anything to harm me as Edward in the book was like that way. The actor person I feel is the same integrity."

"Yes, Bella he is. You will learn to settle down and not be destructive. Being independent and rebellious is part of the fire nature you are. Being self destructive is what I want you to look at. That will keep coming up and sabotaging your life. So I need to ask you why you do not love yourself fully enough to believe you deserved this kind of love relationship with Edward."

I snapped into reality and found myself falling into the pull. "What just happened Avignon?"

"Bella, my question impacted you deeply and you went back into body. Let me join you." Avignon dove into the water changing from a sphere bubble of light into this beautiful angel mermaid woman entering into the water. We both were in the pool naked and I was laughing. "Bella swim with me, we can talk more about this."

"Avignon, something is clicking. You mean this actress cheated on her actor boyfriend because she is destructive? She had karma I thought but you mean she is doing this to hurt herself, why?"

Bella, think about this, karma meant she was to meet that older male director and work closely together, it did not mean she was meant to sleep with him. Free will is such she could choose not to. She compounded it with lust. He was infatuated and drawn to her. She is very sexual as you are my dear. That is fine but learning that when you are in an established relationship as she was for four years that she had a mature responsibility to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is loyal of heart as Edward is and deeply in love with his Bella. He does not abide with cheating. Maybe Bella was not ready to fully commit and maybe she sabotaged this to deny that love as she wrecked it. It is such a high state of love on his part that she maybe was not ready for that. What do you think?"

We swam more over to the over flow of the infinity edge of the pool. I listened to the water lapping over. It felt good to be naked in the pool and I was glad Avignon joined me after I fell into the water. I heard music going as my heart stopped aching. My head still hurt though. I heard the splash behind me with more water washing over the side of the pool edge. We both turned to see Midnight swimming to us.

"Do you think Reggie will join us too?"

"Lions are not like Jaguars or Tigers; they are not into swimming but love reclining on the chaise lounge. Reggie had taken over my chair and lifted his huge head to look our way then back down for more snooze time. He was magnificent. Midnight came in close to give me a big cat lick. She hung out with us with her huge black spotted jaguar paws over the lip of the pool. The three of us all treading water there looking at the view of the City beneath the valley stretching out in front of our eyes.

"Bella is this making sense? Are you connecting the dots dear?"

Close proximity to Avignon lightened my heart and it lifted my spirits. Something about her was healing, motherly and magical. I really liked her. I could easily make her my role model. I would say I loved her. I know she had a job to do but I felt like I could listen to her advise and it was making sense to me. My moods were changing. I realized I need to grow up some now and maybe my part would help the actress me. I did not like hearing I was going to hurt Edward the second time and he would move back with me then out again. I did not like thinking of that. I realized though it all seemed to be a tough way to get lessons about responsibility and growing up in a relationship. Life things are just that way. You can't read a book to get that you go through it.

"Bella you are right on that."

I turned to her as Midnight turned to swim away and I felt Avignon had 'read my thoughts.'

"Did you read my mind Avignon?"

"Yes Bella, in my work I am privy to the thoughts of those I am aiding. Now let's get out of the pool, dressed and get going on how you are going to rectify this with some mature problem solving and ownership to changes."

I knew my 'talk' was done, pep talk too, strategy and love so it was time to make the right next move. I missed Edward and our closeness. I wanted him back so we could have our happy forever after.

I swam across the pool; Avignon was already out with Reggie tagging off behind her. Midnight was there shaking off her water from her coat and now it was my turn. I spun to see the vista here and all the beauty. The tree glistened and the music got louder. Everything here was so crystalline. Maybe this would all work out? I hoped so.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon


	30. Chapter 30 Edward Comes Back

**Velvet**

**What Bella and Edward Want You to Know**

**By Roshandra Simon**

**August 22, 2013**

For Fan Fiction; Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

**Chapter 30**

**VELVET**

**Edward Comes Back**

I had taken a long bath looking out the wall of windows from my tub to the lights of the LA City. I was feeling the sensuous side of my nature moving through my body tonight. I heard a knock at my bathroom door. I wondered for a moment if it was Edward sensing it was Avignon.

"Come in Avignon. I thought you had left for the day?"

"I did, but I wanted to check in on you before you head off to bed."

"You look gorgeous. I love your dress Avignon. Where are you going?" Reggie bounded in behind her devoted to her every movement while Midnight barely lifted her head to see him. I loved the cats with me in the house. It made me feel I was surrounded with their magic. They both were so comfortable to be around.

Avignon had a small platter of fruit for me and a huge mug of herbal tea with honey. "Please spin around and show me the dress fully Avignon. I just love it. Avignon you are a goddess, an angelic goddess in that dress. Where are you going?" She twirled around for me as I enjoyed the fashion moment and girly stuff.

"Well, I have a date."

"A date, I did not know 7 Dimensional Angelic emissaries could date."

"Well, Bella there is a lot you don't need to know. May I leave Reggie with you?"

"Ah, does that mean some candy floss too besides a date?"

Reggie looked up with a look admonishing her. His angelic emissary was leaving him with me while she was out o some secret social rendezvous. I personally thought that was good for her to do that. I wondered if she was going to meet the Mentor. Higher beings are in light forms not in body form as we are. Well I was becoming a body form due to this process I was going through with Bella's actress as she was mortal and real. I was I guess becoming real from what I understood about this.

"So, no questions I take it Avignon. When will you be back?"

"After you and Edward are asleep." She left briskly with a smile so I could not ask questions. She had beautiful blonde long flowing hair with that dress like a gossamer gown for a romantic evening on the town; she was a knockout of beauty. She said "EDWARD."

I stood up in the tub with bubble bath cascading down my body. I heard the music of VELVET go on. My entire mood changed. Midnight looked up at me and Reggie moved out of my way. The music became louder. This was the same as the night we made love in the rain at the no city location. I reached for a large terry cloth towel thinking about what to wear. I heard footsteps in the lower are of our house. The garage door was closing too. It could be Edward. I went to the large walk in closet off the bathroom area to see what stood out for me. Only this black dress that was very sexy stood out in my view. I grabbed for some lacy black panties and was going to put my hair up. The music of VELVET playing in the house became louder. I felt Edward walking up the stairs very slowly. I put on the black see through lacey long dress showing my leg with a slit up the outside. I wanted to greet him in our bedroom. I walked into the room to recline on the love seat couch. I saw candles on in our room, the fireplace too; drapes were drawn open so you could see the lights of the basin area below. LA was twinkling below out of the view. Avignon did this for us. The room was aglow with romance feeling anticipation I had to sit down, I was going to wait to see if he was feeling how I was at this moment. I longed for him missing him so much.

I heard his footsteps on the top landing. I took in a deep breath and the music got louder again. I heard the doorknob turn as I watched if slowly open. He was peering inside to see where this was between us. I just reclined on the green velour coach with my one hand on my hip and the other I leaned on waiting. I hoped he like what he was seeing. The colors of our bedroom was a sultry rich forest blue green. The room was so old Hollywood. I loved it but when he was in the room with me. The canopy bed was the next dreamy part of this romantic room.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, but you came tonight to come to visit?"

"Well, I have been thinking a lot Bella. You look beautiful there on the love seat couch, really beautiful. I have been thinking. This is not all your fault. The actress that connects to you is going through something. I have talked to the Mentor a lot too. There is this issue of sabotaging something that is so 'good'. Maybe you, she, does not feel you deserve this kind of relationship Edward and Bella have? I am not sure about it all yet Bella, but I missed you and my feelings are strongly with you. I just need you to be sensitive to my feelings for the trust issue was damaged. Does that make sense?"

She nodded and I kept walking to her. "I want you."

"I want you always Edward."

"What are you wearing under that dress?"

"Just panties, I am sure you won't have any trouble finding your way through them." I walked over to kiss her hello and she jumped up like the cat she was. I pulled her long dress up so she could put her legs around my waist and carry her to our bed.

"Same music Bella, Velvet is playing."

"I know Edward; do you have your iPhone?" We both laughed.

"Well the sound is coming in out of the walls so I think we are fine on both hearing it. Ok let me take off that sexy dress. We have a lot of love making to make up for. I assume the cats are fine? You have Reggie too?"

"Yes, they get along well. Come here, Edward, I missed you."

VELVET played on as the LOVE making returned so easily. The room began to open up walls to dimensions they both did not see but felt. The moment was for them. The sounds moved both their bodies into union with a slow long while to remember how each felt again. His hands explored her again as she began to remember. Their lovemaking with take them now through this sacred evening of the 'lovers' uniting again in this everlasting love of the divine twins. These soul mates were meant for each other. Edward was with Bella and the music of Velvet bathed them both in the sound, frequency and vibrations of another time through a portal. They were back in Twilight again. Nothing was between them but for their love.

Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers of Twilight and are owned by her.

Story for Fan Fiction VELVET "What Bella and Edward Want You to Know" owned by Roshandra Simon

booksbyroshandra

* * *

Message from Roshandra, author.

**Part 2** is their Break up and the Studio script. In this Next Part….the song VELVET with the words comes in from Avignon's voice to help guide them through the 'break apart'. This becomes a grounding mantra for Bella going deeper into herself. She plays this music when she is alone in the crescent swimming pool. Then one evening as this story unfolds Edward comes to join her in the pool. The tree with his 'shinning' mentor that helps Edward through his changes is part of the MEADOW original 'seeding' for this story. NOW the Tree takes on the GOLDEN APPLE with the seeds from the Cosmos and the MENTOR guiding this along.


End file.
